Ichchha Muerte
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for." Sasuke discovers that changing the past could alter one's future. Drabble style.
1. Want it All Back

**Long fics and I haven't gotten along well lately, so I'm attempting my first drabble fic. Less pressure without trying to get 2000+ words in every chapter. :)**

** Fans of my other stories - don't kill me! I'll get back to my fics... sooner or later. Please put the impliments of torture down...**

** . . .. . . . . . **

It was cold. Raindrops spattered against the ruined stonework, hissing as they met with amaterasu flames. The sky cried overhead, mourning the death of honor.

Sasuke was oblivious to it all.

Itachi was dead. His blank eyes stared into the distance, cold and empty.

_It's over. It's finally over._

The ache in Sasuke's chest didn't receed. Anguish overcame him as he collapsed beside his brother's corpse. Images of his father and mother rampaged across his mind's eye, the loss overwhelming him as though the massacre had occurred yesterday. The hurt whelled up inside, choking him with tears that had remained buried since they day he returned home and found the chalk outline on the floor. The raw pain was unmerciful, tearing at his ravaged heart and making it bleed anew.

"I have avenged you, Mother and Father," Sasuke whispered into the wet stone. "I kept my promise."

There was no answer from the ghosts of the past. He had fulfilled his duty, but there was no peace for his soul. The torment that had not relinquished him for eight years still punished him with a nagging guilt. He had taken too long. He had allowed too many to suffer under Itachi's tyranny. He should have left Konoha sooner.

No. He should never have left at all. With the burden of his vengeance released, Sasuke could freely remember the past and the comoradary... no, the _friendship_ he allowed himself during that brief period. _Naruto_. The blond idiot who never gave up on him, even when Sasuke tried to kill him. _Kakashi._ The only shinobi Sasuke could say he was proud to have called a teacher. _Sakura..._ No further words were neccessary. The tight fisted, fiery blossom was mystery to him. Once he thought he could understand her childish ways, but time and time again she had proved him wrong.

For the first time since leaving Konoha, Sasuke admitted to himself that he _missed_ them all. If given another chance, if the village would take him back, he knew he would make things different. He'd tell the dobe never to change, assure Kakashi that he hadn't failed, punch Sai in the nose for good measure, and promise Sakura that he would never leave her again.

A bitter smile crossed Sasuke's features. After everything he had done, there was little chance they would ever accept him back into the fold. He had committed every sin short of killing his own teammates, and such an act had crossed his mind more than once. Now that his task was complete, he had nowhere left to go.

Such a thought had never occurred to Sasuke. His gaze drifted lazily to Itachi's silent form. In a way, Itachi had granted him a favor. He could use his brother's death as a ticket into the Hokage's graces. The bounty on Itachi's head must be catatonic. With proof of Itachi's demise and that of Orochimaru's, Sasuke might eventually regain his status in the village. It was a pleasant thought, though hardly realistic.

Rainwater streaked down Sasuke's cheeks, masking the tears cascading from his tired eyes. If only there had been another way. If only Kaasan and Tousan hadn't died, and he hadn't felt compelled to flee the relevant safety of his home village. If only somehow _everything_ could have been prevented.

It was not to be so. Life was cruel and down to earth. Changing the past was a dream of storytelling, not reality. Sasuke could almost hear Itachi's chastising when he had been much younger and naiive enough to plead with his father for a chance to join the ANBU.

_"Be careful what you wish for, little brother."_

"But it's not for myself," Sasuke whispered into the sheets of rain. "It's for others this time."

For Naruto. For Kakashi and Iruka and those who had strived to train him to accept peace rather than bloodshed. For his mother and father and the victims of Itachi's madness.

For Sakura.

For Sakura, he would take everything back.

_"Be careful what you wish for..."_ The words rang clear in Sasuke's head as the grey fog descended and he surrendered to the blackness.

. . .. . .. . .

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight from the window hit him full in the face.

_Window...?_

Realization dawned as he sat up and looked around the room that was so familiar it hurt_._ Sasuke rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, waiting for the vision to vanish. The breeze played softly through the open window, wafting around neglected toys that lay scattered on the floor.

His breath coming in shuddering pants, Sasuke raised his hands to eye level. Too small to hold a katana properly, they stung from a dozen tiny cuts from improperly handled shuriken. The callouses from years of training his chidori had vanished.

Reality crashed upon him like a splash of icy water in the face.

Mikoto's voice called from somewhere behind the closed door, and Sasuke's world shattered.

. .. . . .. . . ..

**Okay, **_**really**_** long drabble. Oh well, using the term "drabble" gives me an excuse to update with only 300 words written. D **

**Reviews = story continued. I have a couple popular fics already, so if I start one and it doesn't go along well I just delete it so that it won't interfere with my other stories. :/**


	2. It's All a Dream, Isn't it?

**I love drabbles. :) They're so easy to write and I don't have to add pages and pages of detail just to transfer from one scene to the next.**

** . . .. . . . .. . . **

"Sasuke? Honey, are you okay?"

Mikoto frowned, her mother's instinct noting in an instant the flushed cheeks and wide, frantic eyes of her youngest son. Sasuke stood in the doorway of his room, his hands braced against the framework and his breath coming in deep gasps. Quickly Mikoto set down the tray of tea she had been carrying and knelt to his eye level.

"What is it, Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke's lack of response frightened her. The tea forgotten, Mikoto set her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Sasuke, look at me. Look at me, sweetie! It's okay!"

Without warning Sasuke launched himself into her arms, gripping her as though she were a lifeline in whatever dark and terrifying dream he must have been experiencing. Mikoto shushed softly as sobs began to shake her son's tiny shoulders.

"It's all right, Sas-kun*," she continued to reassure. "It was all just a bad dream."

Sasuke shook his head adamantly. As abruptly as they had appeared, his tears vanished. Solemnly he stepped back and traced his fingers over Mikoto's face as though remembering.

"It wasn't a dream," he said in an eerily stoic manner. "It was real." His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "But, this must be a dream, too. It couldn't be that..."

Sasuke turned to Mikoto, his eyes dark with worry. "Wishes can't come true, can they?"

Her anxiety reaching a new peak, Mikoto pressed her palm against Sasuke's forehead. "No fever," she muttered under her breath. "Sasuke, do you feel sick?"

"I'm not ill," he replied in that same unnatural tone. "This isn't right. Something... this isn't _real_."

"Itachi, I'm going to get a medic," Mikoto called over her shoulder. "Look after Sasuke until I get back; make sure he stays in bed."

Sasuke visibly paled and the alarm bells began to ring in Mikoto's mind. Itachi appeared behind her, his entry as silent and graceful as the cat his ANBU mask depicted. Mikoto watched Sasuke's expression carefully, noting that he had withdrawn into a fight or flight instinct upon seeing his brother.

"Itachi, go fetch a medic," she ordered in a low tone. "I'll look after Sasuke."

Itachi nodded once and was gone. Mikoto couldn't miss the fathomless hatred that flashed momentarily across Sasuke's expression. Something ill had taken place between her two sons, and she was going to get to the bottom of it if she had to pull Itachi from his missions until he gave her some answers.

"Come on, Sasuke," she said warily, "Fever or no, I don't want you going to school until I know you have a clean bill of health."

The hostility vanished from Sasuke's eyes only to be replaced with a look so heartwrenchingly hopeless it stole Mikoto's breath.

"This is all a dream, isn't it?"

Mikoto made no immediate reply, her dark eyes flashing with concern. _That does it, he really __**is **__sick._

** . . .. . . .. . . . .**

** * This is a form of nickname Japanese parents use for their kids. You take the first part of the name and add kun for boys or chan for girls. Little bit of trivia I looked up online. :) **


	3. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

Hisao cleared his throat noisily, an aggravating habit that would have earned him a kunai between the ribs had Sasuke still been tutoring under Orochimaru.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with him physically. Has he experienced any mental trauma before? Perhaps an incident at the schoolyard that you were unaware of?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Mikoto mused, her eyes darting between her two sons. She remained silent a few moments then said pleasantly, "Thank you for your time, Hisao-San. Perhaps Sasuke has overexerted himself with his studies; I'll see to it that he stays home and rests for a few days."

"Glad to be of service," Hisao replied amiably. He nodded to Itachi, wished the family a pleasant morning and left the room.

"All right," Mikoto stated as soon as the door closed, "What's going on with you two?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Itachi said calmly, regarding Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Indignance flared within Sasuke at his brother's response. At one time he had admired his brother's cool facade, but now he hated that superior smirk he could see twitching at the corner of Itachi's mouth. He longed to swipe it off and watch his brother's eyes widen in shock as they had when Sasuke had pulled the rigged shuriken during their final battle. Itachi was a murderer and a traitor, and he deserved no special treatment on Sasuke's part.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke folded his arms and deliberately turned his back to his brother. Let Itachi take the gesture as he will. Sasuke refused to follow him around like a puppy any longer.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto's voice rarely held such a sharp edge to it. "Tell me what this is all about _right now!_ I've had enough of these games between you two. If I don't get some answers in thirty seconds you'll both be grounded for a month!"

Itachi made a sound of protest and Mikoto held up her hand for silence. "I don't care what missions the Hokage assigned to you. He may be the leader of the village, but I am your _mother_ and trust me that makes me far superior to him concerning what happens to you."

Sasuke peered over his shoulder and grinned as Itachi opened his mouth and shut it instantly when no words came forth. Mikoto's "trouble glare" was fully fixed on her eldest son, and with wicked glee Sasuke realized his "dream" was far less of a nightmare than he had envisioned. Revenge was best served cold, and no one could be icier than Mikoto when she was angry.

Mustering up false tears was oddly simple when one was only eight years old.

"I - I just wanted to t-train with him like I always do," Sasuke burst out, water streaming down his cheeks as he howled like a wounded pup, "And he - he said he doesn't have _time_ for me! He doesn't even want me around anymore! And all I wanted to do was - was - "

Instantly Mikoto's arms were around him. Sasuke hid his smirk in her shoulder as he sniffled loudly for effect. Risking another look at Itachi's face, he barely restrained a triumphant cackle. A mixture of confusion, hurt, and bewilderment showed strongly in Itachi's eyes before he turned abruptly and practically fled to his own room, the door sliding shut with a _bang_.

"Don't worry, honey," Mikoto soothed. "I'll talk to him later. Now tell me; how long have you felt like he's ignoring you?"

_Oh, yes,_ Sasuke grinned in satisfaction. _This is without a doubt the best dream ever._


	4. How Many People Does it Take?

**I feel unloved if no one reviews within an hour of a chapter posting, so I eat chocolate and take it out on Itachi. Poor guy. He deserves a better life.**

** . . .. . .. . .**

Sasuke carefully poured himself a cup of tea and set the pot down, memorizing the details of his mother's favorite porclein and wondering that the dream was so realistic. He was beginning to suspect that Itachi hadn't died and he had been trapped in his brother's idea of torture; a genjutsu causing him to relive the past. Little did Itachi realize what a gift he had granted his foolish little brother.

Sasuke drank in the sight of his mother washing the dishes as he nibbled at his breakfast. Mikoto had always been special, even compared to Sakura's mother. She made even the rainy days seem warm and bright, full of mystery and opportunity. The last two days had been close to heaven for Sasuke. Surrounded by remants of the past with both his parents alive and well; it was the first time he had ever known a genjutsu to be considerably pleasant.

_Foolish Nissan. You thought using them would break me, but it has only made me stronger._

Sasuke had been cautious after the first day and had spoken nothing of the "dream." Wishes did not come true, but as long as he was under this illusion he might as well enjoy himself. At least for now Mikoto's suspicion was tucked away. Itachi certainly was a master of the sharingan for making the vision appear to be so realistic. Sasuke shuddered and frowned. _What is he doing to me while I'm trapped here? Has he carried out his promise to take my eyes?_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his morbid thoughts at Mikoto's worried call.

"Are you sure you're ready for school yet? You can stay home if you want."

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied hastily as he shovelled more food into his mouth. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Hmph." Lying to his mother was a hopeless cause at the best of times. To Sasuke's relief however, Mikoto let the matter go.

"Itachi will be walking Sasuke to school today," she said casually to Fugaku.

Itachi froze with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Clearly he had not been informed earlier, but when Mikoto gave him "the eyebrow" he wisely swallowed his protests. As she took his empty plate Mikoto patted Sasuke on shoulder and winked slyly. Sasuke smiled gratefully, shooting an evil grin in Itachi's direction. This time, Kaasan was on _his _side.

Again the pain knifed through his chest as he remembered Mikoto's wide eyed, betrayed expression after Itachi had killed her. _Not this time, __**Nissan**__. This time you won't make me watch their deaths. This time I'll stop you._

"Sasuke, you're going to be late." Hurriedly Mikoto shoved Sasuke's bag into his hands and hustled him to the door. Itachi was close behind, moving at a more leisurely pace.

At the door Sasuke paused, turning to study Mikoto's face one more time. Everything was too _real_. He didn't want to miss a moment, even if it was all a dream.

His mother's eyes were warm and luminous, just the way he had remembered. Her dark hair framed her face, still free from signs of age despite the Kyuubi attack years before. A lump grew in Sasuke's throat as he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. _I don't __**want **__this to be a dream. I don't want to lose you again._

Mikoto sensed his turmoil. "Sasuke, you don't have to go to school," she said gently. "You can stay one more day if you still aren't feeling well."

Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm ready," he announced firmly.

He was anxious to see his future teammates, even if Sakura was clingy at this age and Naruto was... well, Naruto would always be an imbecile. No amount of time would ever change that. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Sasuke gave Itachi the cold shoulder and led the way down the path.

Itachi was silent as they walked, and Sasuke recalled that most of the times he himself had been the one to initiate any kind of conversation. Itachi would listen, comment occasionally, but otherwise remain quiet. Today Sasuke was in no mood to talk. Without a word he darted a short distance ahead, making it clear that he had no desire to be anywhere near his brother.

If only Itachi didn't have such a long stride compared to Sasuke's shorter legs. Without minimal effort Itachi fell into step beside him again.

"You're avoiding me."

Sasuke ignored the statement and continued to hurry along the path. Itachi made no further comment, and the akward silence took its toll on Sasuke's nerves.

"How many people can you kill before it becomes wrong?" The question slipped out before Sasuke could stop himself.

Itachi's stride faltered as he turned to face his brother. "What?"

It was too late to turn back now; Sasuke plowed on. "How many people are you allowed to kill before it's considered a crime?"

Itachi's brow furrowed. "That's a funny thought coming from the kid that begged Otousan to let him apply for the ANBU."

"Just answer the question."

Itachi sighed heavily. "It's never right," he said at length. "Sometimes you have to kill in order to protect yourself or others around you. Sometimes you act on orders that you can't fight against. But killing is an act that is irreversable, Sasuke. If you're lucky, you'll never have to understand how."

Sasuke halted a moment, caught off guard. This was not the answer he had expected from the brother who had killed his whole clan merely in order to test his power. _Something's not right here._ There had to be a reason behind Itachi's response; there always was.

Of course! Itachi was controlling the genjutsu after all! Sasuke snorted and stalked off, making it clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's call voiced his confusion at his brother's response.

_You thought you could fool me that time, Itachi. You wanted me to think you were the good guy; that I could trust you. I won't let you hurt me again. I know who and what you are, and no fallacies of kindness your illusion invents will deceive me this time. This time I will win and you will stand back in fear of what I've become._

_ But I won't leave Konoha in order to do it._

**. . . . .. . . . **

**There. Now I have sufficiently tormented Itachi and hyped up on sugar. I feel better already! XD**


	5. Why He Hated the Dobe

Sasuke entered the classroom in a daze, his fingers sliding off the doorframe as he gazed at the familiar setting. The tables were arranged just so and the window shades had been pulled back to let the sunlight in, just as he remembered from the past.

_This is getting __**too**__ uncanny._

Even the students were in their respectful places. Ino was jabbering as she carefully pinned back her short blond tresses, Shikamaru was snoring close by, Choji was downing his third back of chips, and Naruto was receiving an early lecture from Iruka. It didn't take very long for Sasuke to pick out the one person he was specifically looking for.

Sakura was tucked away next to a window, all but hidden from sight and mind. She nervously ran a hand through her bubblegum pink hair and tried to pretend she fit in despite the chattering blond who was stealing the classroom's attention. A smile tugging at his lips, Sasuke shifted his books under one arm and made his way towards her. He didn't get very far.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Ino practically fell out of her seat as she dashed towards Sasuke and pulled him towards her table. Irritably she shoved Shikamaru out of his chair and dragged Sasuke into the seat she had been occupying.

"You're late, Sasuke-kun!" she hissed. "You're lucky _Naruto _got in trouble again, or Iruka Sensei would've been _really_ mad!"

Sasuke counted to ten and started over when his nerves refused to settle. He had forgotten what an annoying brat Ino could be.

"Excuse me," he said with forced patience as he stood and moved to the table behind them. Sliding into the seat beside Sakura, he set his books down and mentally prepared for Ino's tyrade.

"WHAT! You two faced, double crossing, billboard brow!"

Sakura flushed deep pink and hid her face in her hair. Ino was livid. Heated words might have been exchanged if Iruka had not dismissed Naruto in despair and shouted for silence. Sticking her tongue out at Sakura, Ino swung around in her seat and proceeded to scribble furiously in one of her textbooks.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered as Iruka pleaded for the class's attention. "What's your name?"

Sakura's head shot up, her jade eyes wide in astonishment. "S-Sakura," she said breathlessly. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?"

"You remembered my name," Sasuke grinned.

Sakura blushed deeper and withdrew behind her bangs.

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" Sasuke questioned.

Strange, he had never known Sakura to be shy. She was always shouting at Naruto or punching someone or begging him to take her on a date. Timid Sakura was someone Sasuke had never expected to see.

"I... like sitting by myself," Sakura said uncertainly. She fingered the headband on her desk and hesitantly pulled it on, drawing her hair away from her face. "I... Iruka Sensei's speaking. We should be paying attention."

Sakura kept shooting him quick glances throughout the lesson however, and Sasuke wondered that he had avoided her before. Without her constant babbling about rules and how much she had learned in the academy, Sakura was a different person.

_I should've given her a chance when the team was formed. Maybe when I wake up I'll have the chance to apologize. Perhaps - "_

"Naruto Uzamaki, put that smoke grenade _down!_ No - Don't set it off!"

In an instant the room was filled with the scent of rotton egg, and Sasuke remembered exactly _why_ he hated the dobe.

. . . . . . . . .

"Straight line, all of you. Keep behind the orange paint - Kiba! I told you to wait until the training ground is clear before you start throwing! Naruto, don't make me sit you in detention again!"

Sasuke calmly took his place across from the wooden post as Iruka shouted orders. He carefully gauged the distance as well as the capabilities his body would have retained in this stage of life. Apparently his mind had yet to catch up with the limits of his younger self, and he had already missed three out of five throws. He would have to train more if he were to regain his former potential.

"Eyes on the target now. Hinata, pull your arm back further; you can't _toss_ a shuriken and hope it hits the target. Kiba, keep that dog out of the firing line -_ Naruto_!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. This whole situation was hopeless. It was a wonder anyone had graduated from the academy, particularely Naruto.

Sakura edged to the target beside him, her eyes darting nervously as she gave Sasuke a tentitive smile. He responded likewise, taking quick note of Sakura's stance as she flung her first shuriken. It went wide, and Sakura flushed in shame at failing in front of her crush.

"Your stance is right," Sasuke pointed out, "But you're too tense. Try to relax a little more and move by instinct." He added with chagrin, "If it helps, you could always imagine the post is Naruto's head."

"Hey!"

_And here comes the dobe._

"Just who do you think you are?" Naruto demanded, jabbing his index finger in Sasuke's face. "You act so cool and special, but I'm better than you! I'm greater than everyone here! I'll prove it - I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

Sasuke counted to ten, started over, and gave up. "Don't you ever shut up?" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Maybe if you complained less and started training more - " Abruptly he stopped. _I'm doing it again! How can I prove that I can change what I did in the past if I can't even tolerate Naruto?_

"I knew it! You Uchihas think you're so much better than everyone! I hate you all!"

Before Sasuke had a chance to swallow his pride and stammer an excuse, Naruto had fled the training field.


	6. The Silent Game

At one point in his life Sasuke would have been overjoyed for Itachi to escort not once but twice in a single day. He had only been a child then, blissfully unaware of the monster that lurked within his role model. The Massacre had changed everything

Nodding coldly to Itachi, Sasuke shuffled past him without a word. Several choice insults came to mind as Itachi fell in step beside him, but Sasuke was too focused on his blunder at the training field to voice anything but cool indifference.

"Considering that you were the one complaining to Kaasan about my avoiding you, I can only expect you are holding a grudge over some criminal action that I am unaware of."

Sasuke snorted at the concept. _Oh, you have no idea._

"Well? Are you going to tell me how I have wronged you, or are you going to continue ignoring me until you consider I have been sufficiently punished?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Itachi," Sasuke evaded. He needed to think.

According to the date, the Uchiha Massacre was due to occur in less than two months. Sasuke had that long to defeat his brother. The question was, how? If Itachi was monitering this illusion, Sasuke would have to find the perfect, subtle way to shatter his plans and escape the genjutsu. Somehow the entire concept didn't make sense.

_This is carrying on too long, even for someone with Itachi's skills. No one can keep up a permanent illusion; it'll use up more chakra than they can afford. _

Then again, Itachi had forced him to relive his clan's death for an entire week.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Five more days, then. _If_ Itachi was allowing time to pass in its normal course. _It could have been minutes, or even weeks since I fell unconscious. _The idea set his teeth on edge. He hated being controlled by his brother.

_If I can prevent the Uchiha Massacre from coming to pass, it might mess him up; weaken him. _The most obvious course was clear; he had to kill Itachi.

Shooting a quick glance at Itachi, Sasuke felt a morbid flash of regret at the thought. Right now Itachi was acting more like a concerned sibling than a trained killer. He almost felt horrified that he was even considering murdering Mikoto's eldest son, but there was no other way. Even if Itachi's death was not the key to escaping this genjutsu, Sasuke swore he would not be forced to witness his parents' demise again.

He just hoped it wouldn't affect his mother too deeply. Mikoto always said mothers had a special bond with each of their children, and Sasuke knew she loved Itachi far more than he deserved. His death would break her heart, but it would be far less painful than the ultimate betrayal. _I'm sorry, Kaasan, but I'm doing it to protect you. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else again._

"Did you have fun in school today?" Itachi questioned akwardly. Sasuke realized with a curdle of satisfaction that the silent game was working far better than any spiteful words he could have chosen. Itachi could deal with insults. Cold hatred from his brother was something he had never experienced.

"Hn."

The silence dragged, and Sasuke gloried in the small triumph. Itachi actually began to fidget as he groped for an ice breaker.

"I don't have a mission today... I could help you train."

"Thanks, but I have homework."

Itachi gaped at the response, and Sasuke had to fight to hold back a sneer. There was a tight release of breath from Itachi as he began to walk faster. Although he expressed little of what he was feeling inside, by the time they arrived at the compound Itachi's eyes were flashing and he was obviously livid.

"Itachi, I didn't expect you to pick up Sasuke today," Mikoto said as she met them at the door. "Did you have a fun day at school, Sas - Itachi, is everything all right?"

"Fine. Just _fine._" Itachi brushed past Sasuke without a word and stalked into the house. Mikoto's worried eyes followed him every step.

"I'll talk to him, sweetie," she whispered to Sasuke.

He blinked open mouthed, scarcely believing his luck. Mikoto was blaming _Itachi_ for everything! Sasuke didn't even have to say a word! Knowing Itachi, he would bottle up everything inside and wave Mikoto's concerns away, blaming his attitude on too much training or an exceptionally tiring mission.

_Oh, this is __**too**__ good,_ Sasuke gloated. _This had better not be a dream, because I am going to be so disappointed when I wake up._

"Sasuke," Fugaku greeted mundanely as Sasuke removed his sandals. "How was school?"

"Great, Tousan," Sasuke replied with genuine cheer. "Everything went perfectly."

_Except that quarrell with Naruto. I'll have to make it up to him somehow._ There were still three more years before the teams were assigned. Sasuke was determined that Team 7 would be the strongest squadron in the village, even _before _they graduated the academy.


	7. They're Just Kids!

Mikoto knocked cautiously on Itachi's door later that evening, entering quietly upon his muted admission. Itachi was slouched in his chair, a half finished mission report lying neglected on the desk before him.

"Before you make any accusations, Kaasan, there was nothing on my part that should have offended him."

Mikoto leaned against the wall, determined not to take sides before she heard both sides of the story. "Did you say anything to him?"

Itachi chuckled morosely. "Hardly. He refused to speak to me. I cannot understand what has come over him. Not even a week ago he was begging me to glance over his homework. Now he has made it clear he wants nothing to do with me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I passed up on a mission today so I could walk Sasuke home. Danzo wasn't pleased, but... after the last couple days I felt Sasuke needed me more." Itachi looked up to Mikoto in helpless dejection. "What have I done wrong?"

Mikoto frowned sympathetically, understanding where her eldest was coming from. "Sometimes when a child is pushed away enough," she explained, "He stops pretending he no longer needs love and accepts that none will be given. You haven't given him any reason to expect anything but negligence. Sasuke had probably realized your time is precious to you, far too much to spend a few minutes a day with your own family." She added the last part hesitantly, knowing that the truth would be a fresh wound to her troubled son.

Itachi drew back as though slapped but swiftly composed himself. "Not Sasuke," he shook his head after a moment. "He cannot change his nature in the matter of a day. If he were sulky I would understand, but for him to revert to complete alienation overnight? Impossible. I know Sasuke better than you think; he is incapable of changing his view of the world in a matter of days." Itachi shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "Something is wrong with him."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, recalling the "dream" her youngest had experienced. "Sometimes illness can bring about revelations that would remain hidden otherwise," she pointed out. "He may have come to a conclusion of his own during that time concerning whether or not you cared for him."

"I do care for him, Kaasan," Itachi insisted vehemently. "If not for the ANBU I might spend more time with him, but if I did we would be at odds. Sasuke and I have always been different." Pain flickered momentarily in Itachi's gaze. "He just... he does not realize what he means to me."

Mikoto's gaze softened as she recalled a brash young kunoichi who had questioned her position in life in a likewise manner. "Few shinobi can raise a family and save the world at the same time," she said gently. "Do you know why I left the police force?"

Itachi cupped his chin in his hands, giving her his full attention.

"I could have continued to fight alongside my husband, which would have been considered my rightful place at the time. No one would have thought any less of me had I hired a nanny to raise you both."

She knelt on the futon by Itachi's chair and regarded him with empathy. "It wasn't until the Kyuubi attack that I realized I had missed five precious years of your life, Itachi. I couldn't afford to lose any more. When you are a shinobi, you must make a choice; family or duty. Few can find a middle ground. One day you may need to make this choice on your own. I think Sasuke is already pushing you to it."

Itachi's expression was carefully guarded, his eyes shuttered against all signs of emotion. "I... will think over what you have told me," he said dismissively.

The conversation at an impass, Mikoto rose to leave. She paused at the door and looked back, unshed tears glimmering in the light. "Don't wait as long as I did, Itachi. Sometimes the price is far more than you wish to pay."

Itachi made no reply, and Mikoto slid the door shut behind her.

Fugaku approached from the shadows, and Mikoto was reminded again how strongly he resembled Itachi. Both had the same callous demeanor and stern appearance that alluded to unfeeling hearts and insensitivity. Mikoto knew the man behind the mask however, and could interpret Fugaku's unease.

"I don't know what to make of it," she voiced her anxiety. "Sasuke never harbored animosity for Itachi as far as I could tell. What could have changed that?"

"Sasuke could not be surpressed behind Itachi's shadow forever," Fugaku replied solemnly. "It was only a matter of time before he broke free. He has recognized the obstacle that is between himself and his rightful place in the Uchiha Clan and has determined to overcome it. Do not be overly concerned; it is only natural."

"_Natural_?" Mikoto could have slapped Fugaku for his apathy regarding the matter. "These are your _sons_ we're talking about! You act as though Itachi is some glorious weapon you can boast about whenever you mention him in front of the Hokage! Your only worry is that Itachi won't be competent for your _great plans_ if he takes a single afternoon off to spend time with his little brother! They're _kids_, Fugaku, not war calloused soldiers!"

"They are Uchiha, and they are expected to behave in respect to their clan name," Fugaku responded harshly. "You cannot mother them forever and expect them to remain naiive to the harsh reality of the shinobi life. I will not allow you to fill Itachi's mind with doubt concerning his path. He is the key to our clan's return to power. You will not confuse him by leading him aside with false notions of peace. If not for the warriors who sacrificed their lives for our generation, you would not be raising our children in safety. Itachi's destiny is to guard and protect his nation; you will not deter him from this."

"Oh, I've had it with your sense of duty and honor!" Mikoto shouted, slamming her palm against the wall. "That's all you ever think about! Everything is death, glory and more bloodshed! I will not let you force my eldest son to take part in another war against his will!"

"You have no say in the manner! Itachi's path was decided for him the day he was born. This discussion will carry on no further."

"I'm not finished with you yet, Fugaku!"

In the darkness of his own room, Sasuke leaned against the wall and tucked his knees up to his chest.

_I hate you, Itachi._

So this was his brother's new method of manipulating events. He was setting his parents against one another, ripping apart the sanctuary Sasuke had once called home. Even before the massacre was to occur Itachi was determined to break him.

_I don't have much time. I have to do something before things spiral out of control._

The shouting match continued long after Sasuke fell asleep.


	8. All He Needed Was a Friend

The minute Sasuke entered the classroom he was soundly greeted by a blackboard eraser to the temple.

"Hah! Guess you Uchihas aren't so great after all! You can't even dodge an eraser!"

"Naruto, get over here right now and apologize!" Eight o'clock in the morning and already Iruka was frazzled. No one would have expected that Naruto would later become one of his favorite students.

Naruto stalked to the front, his cheeky grin far from apologetic. "If you practiced more than you showed off you'd have been able to duck that in time." He beamed at his clever twisting of Sasuke's accusation the day before.

This time, instead of rising to the challenge Sasuke recalled the reasons Naruto had forged his reputation as a clown. His parents had died when he was an infant and the Kyuubi inside him caused others to shun and avoid him at all costs. Much of his boasting at this age had been a desperate attempt to find _any _form of acknowledgement, even negative attention. Before he had faced Itachi, Sasuke had been too focused on his own pain to realize what Naruto had been put through every day of his life. Now he felt compassion for his future teammate.

"You're right," Sasuke said thinly, "I should have ducked."

Even eight years in the "past" he could barely force the words out. Sasuke could never remember admitting out loud that he was wrong, and it was a truly agonizing blow to his pride.

"Don't give me that superior nonsense, Uchiha! I'm gonna be Hokage one day and then you'll - wait, what did you say?" The anger fled Naruto's face to be replaced by confusion and ... hope?

That was all it took for the pieces to click. Naruto had never badgered the world for the sake of something to do. True, he was a born prankster, but what he longed for most was the one thing his smoke bombs and paint vandalism could never earn him. He needed a friend.

"You know, when you put your mind to it you have spectacular aim," Sasuke commented as he rubbed the chalk dust off his forehead.

"Huh?" Naruto could scarcely believe his ears. The snobby Uchiha was _talking_ to him instead of snubbing him for his antics. No one his age had ever held a conversation with him before, never mind complimented him for a prank!

Sasuke indicated to the fallen eraser. "You threw that from all the way across the room?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto admitted, still in a daze.

"You shuriken skills can't be all that terrible, then," Sasuke reasoned. "I don't see why you shouldn't be able to improve quickly; just practice the same way you threw that blackboard eraser."

"Uh... yeah... I guess so..."

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. Years in the future Naruto would still remain completely oblivious to the world. _Some things never change._

"Tell you what, come to my house after class today. Maybe we could train together. I don't know about you, but I'm going to get the best grades on the academy exams when I graduate."

"You... want me to come to your house?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Abruptly he reverted to his boistrous self as excitement filled him. "Hah! I'll pass those exams and leave you eating my dust, Uchiha! You won't even know what hit you!" He bit his lip and added, "You really will let me come?"

"If you don't I'll knock you right into the middle of next week," Sasuke replied with all seriousness.

Naruto grinned wildly and shot his fist in the air. "I'll be the one to knock your socks off, Uchiha! Believe it!" He made to dash back to his seat again, but Iruka halted him midstep.

"Naruto, don't you have something to tell Sasuke?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto grimaced. "_Sorry for hitting you with the blackboard eraser_," he said in a rush.

"I guess I needed a blow to my pride," Sasuke admitted sheepishly. "And I apologize for calling you an idiot yesterday."

"You're one weird Uchiha," Naruto frowned. Then his smile returned and he bounded to his desk. No doubt his conniving mind was already scheming up ways to humiliate Sasuke in the upcoming training session.

Iruka rubbed his neck in amazement at the turn of events. Finally he shrugged and began writing on the blackboard. Sasuke slid into the empty seat beside Sakura, noting her pleased blush at a his arrival.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura whispered, shooting a glance back at Naruto. "No one hangs around _him_."

"Exactly," Sasuke pointed out. "Think about it; how would you feel if no one wanted to be your friend?"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, caught off guard. She frowned and bit her pencil erasor. She had never considered that Naruto clearly didn't to have any friends in class. She knew he was always alone, but it only seemed natural. Could it be that he really was lonely?

Sakura felt a wave of guilt, remembering how she had felt too scared to talk to people before Ino dragged her into the open. One day of all people, _Sasuke_ himself had sat beside her and talked with her like he had known her for years. Glancing back at Naruto's excited scribbling, Sakura realized that for the first time he was attempting to listen to Iruka Sensei's lesson.

_Could it be that all this time he just needed someone to notice him? _It was a tragic thought, and Sakura felt awful for not thinking of it sooner.

_I should be nicer to him, I suppose. Especially if Sasuke is going to be friends with him. _Sakura stared in awe at her crush, her brain still refusing to believe that he was sitting right beside her.

_If Sasuke can make friends with Naruto, then I can too,_ she determined. _I won't make Sasuke think any lesser of me because I'm stingy about who I hang around with._

With this thought in mind, Sakura set to her assignment with renewed vigour. _Maybe I can tutor Naruto a little after class. If Sasuke will be helping him train, the least I can do is make sure he gets one answer on his homework right!_


	9. Kaasan, This is Naruto

**In answer to a couple reviews, this is not intended to be a romance fic. Sasuke may be sixteen in his mind, but Sakura has a long ways to go before a childhood crush can develop into deeper feelings. **

**Hope that clears things up a bit. :)**

** . . .. . . .. . .**

Smuggling Naruto into the Uchiha Compound was more complicated than Sasuke had anticipated. Several times a rock was lobed in their direction, and at one point Naruto had to drag him through a series of alleys he hadn't known existed in order to escape three members of the Uchiha police force. In the end Sasuke had to resort to creating a series of fireballs in order to distract the shinobi long enough for them to escape.

"Whoah, I didn't know you could do that!" Naruto panted as they slunk out of a dingy alley. "How come you never told anyone? I knew you were a show off this whole time, but I never had any idea how good you were!"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sasuke said shortly.

Although his chakra levels were low in this time era, his memory was unhampered. He knew far more techniques than any child his age, and the last thing he needed was for Kakashi to hear that a kid had mastered his chidori.

"Whatta you mean, you don't want to talk about it? That was amazing! You've gotta teach me how to do that!"

Sasuke snorted. "You have to be an Uchiha to use fire jutsu, Naruto."

"Oh," Naruto let out a disappointed sigh.

They were now close enough to the house to safely leave the shadows. Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Sasuke dashed across the remaining courtyard and yanked him inside.

"Phew! That was close," Naruto grinned as he wiped his forehead. "Hey," he breathed as he stared around the room. "You've got a nice place here."

"Sasuke, is that you? Where have you been this whole time?" Mikoto entered from the kitchen, took one look at Naruto, and dropped the plate she had been drying with a sharp gasp.

Naruto cringed as the porclein shattered and made to race out the door. Before he could make two steps Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed his collar.

"Kaasan, this is my best friend, Naruto," he introduced. With his eyes he pleaded, _Please don't send him away._

Naruto felt a wave of elation. _He called me his best friend! I've never had a friend before... what if his mom orders me to leave?_

Mikoto had more sensibility and graciousness than she was given credit for. Her gaze darted between the two boys a moment as she formed her own conclusion. "There's some cookies at the table, Naruto. Won't you come in?"

Naruto's eyes grew as wide as saucers, his jaw gaping in disbelief. Sasuke didn't hesitate as he dragged him into the sitting room. Mikoto followed close behind, her suspicion unrelenting despite her show of hospitality.

"You have a really nice house, um..." Naruto blanched as though expecting a sharp rebuke.

"You may call me Mikoto-San," Mikoto answered formally. She smiled lightly, pleased at Naruto's compliment despite her wariness of the jinchuriki.

While Mikoto returned to the kitchen to prepare tea for the two, Naruto dove upon the plate of cookies like he was half starved. Sasuke nibbled one to be polite, but both he and his mother knew she had baked the treats for Itachi. Even at a young age Sasuke had a reputation for hating anything sweet.

"Well, I see my cooking has passed the test," Mikoto commented wryly as she poured two cups of tea and set the tray on the table.

Naruto nodded wildly, crumbs spraying everywhere as he smacked down his fourth helping. "You're the best cook ever, Mikoto-San!"

She laughed, her posture more at ease as she studied the bedraggled blond. "He needs a haircut," she muttered to herself. "Naruto, when was the last time you had a proper bath?"

Naruto froze midbite. "B-bath?" he winced.

Mikoto's brow rose sky high and she nodded crisply. "Shower. Now. Then you can go play with Sasuke."

"Bu-but I ... um..." Naruto was torn between terror for his life and amazement that he hadn't been kicked out of the house by this time. _Sasuke's mother is really nice_, he realized. _If I had a mom, I'd want to have someone like her._

Mikoto recognized the slight tremble of the lip for what it was. _He's just a boy, after all. It isn't his fault he's a jinchuriki._ A great deal of her own painful memories were associated with the monster locked within the child, but it was cruel to blame her troubles on Naruto himself.

_He'd better be out of here before my husband gets home. Fugaku won't be as forgiving; especially when he learns our son has made friends with the kid._

. .. . . . .. . ..

Several hours later, Sasuke slouched against a tree as Naruto sent another shuriken flying into the bushes.

"It's not fair! I can't hit anything right!"

Strange, it seemed Naruto's skills were hopelessly undeveloped in this point of life. The eraser strike earlier that morning had been a lucky hit and was no indicator of Naruto's bumbling abilities. It seemed that the blond was destined to flunk the exams after all. Still, at least he might learn a few techniques early on that could save his life one day.

Sasuke frowned, noting the correlation between the Naruto of the "genjutsu" and the one he had known in the past. It was a fact that no illusion could mimick the personality of a person the wielder had never met. Itachi would have seen the students in Sasuke's class upon occasion, but there was no possible way he could have memorized their inner thoughts in so short a time.

_Which means only one thing; this is a dream that is continuing __**far**__ too long, or this is reality and I'm wasting my life pretending it's a genjutsu._

The facts were adding up too much. Everything matched perfectly, more so than any sharingan could manipulate. There was only one conclusion. The wishes of stories could exist.

_That's completely crazy! Wishes don't come true; it makes no logical sense._

But if his wish had...

Sasuke was suddenly filled with an overwhelming, heartwrenching _need_ for it to be true. He wanted his parents alive and happy, just as he remembered them. Deep down inside he knew he had been denying the facts. This dream had carried on too long for it to be an illusion.

Which meant that if this was indeed reality, Sasuke had little over one and a half months before his parents were murdered. There was only one way he knew he could prevent his world from being shattered a second time.

He had to kill Itachi.


	10. I Don't Want to Kill You

Sasuke was moody and distracted the entire day, oblivious to Sakura's concerned questions and Naruto's pestering about when Sasuke would bring him more of Mikoto's cookies. Fifty-two days before Itachi would kill the clan. He had that long to outwit his brother.

Sasuke had finally abandoned the concept of an illusion; Itachi was clever, but no one was _that_ perfect. Nor was this a dream; he could never control his mind's wanderings like some people, and if this had been a dream Kakashi would have sprouted giant teeth and Naruto would have become the first eight year old Hokage. That only left the third option open to him; his wish had carried him eight years into the past. Now he only had to find a way to keep the past from repeating itself.

_Fifty-two days to assassinate the most powerful Uchiha in the Hidden Leaf. My only advantage is that I'm young enough to appear innocent and he'll never suspect a member of his family to harm him. It should be relatively simple... hopefully._

His mind still occupied, Sasuke pushed aside the double doors to his home.

He froze the moment he stepped inside.

Fresh blood trickled warmly over the floorboards near his feet.

"K-Kaasan?" Sasuke's breath quickened. _No! No, it's too early! He can't have killed them already! It's too soon!_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke whirled at the voice, his eyes lighting on the man he hated with a violent passion. "Why?"

"You know the answer, Sasuke." Itachi stepped out of the shadows, his sharingan glinting. Instantly Sasuke averted his eyes from the mangekyo.

"You killed them! How could you? They were your family! I..." Sasuke choked on the words, refusing to believe what had happened. "You killed them," he said in a broken whisper. "I was... I was going to save them."

He looked up to Itachi, vehemence radiating from his gaze.

"I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate you, I hate everything about you! You ruined everything for me! Why can't you just leave me alone, Itachi?"

Itachi's face remained impassioned, and Sasuke grabbed the nearest glass object and flung it at his head. A harsh sob escaped him as Itachi sidestepped with ease.

"You wanted me to hate you, Itachi, well here you have it!" Sasuke shouted. "Is this what you wanted? Tell me you're happy now! Because..." His voice reached a dangerously low tone, his chest heaving as he spat out, "Because I'm going to kill you for this. I've killed you once before, I can do it again! And when you lie cold at my feet I'll never stop hating you for what you did today! You're dead to me, Itachi! You're dead to me!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up, it's just a dream!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, his breath coming in gasps as he looked wildly about him. Darkness still lay heavy on the household, and at last he recognized his own bedroom. Moaning in relief, he slumped back and buried his face in his hands.

"What was that? Sasuke, what did you dream?" Itachi's question echoed a singular horror of his own as he watched his brother in alarm.

Sasuke clutched the covers, afraid to speak a word. _Kaasan and Tousan... How could I tell Itachi what I saw? He would never believe me... He might even kill me to ensure I don't tell someone about his plans. _

"Sasuke? _Sasuke!"_ Itachi's voice was almost frantic. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Sasuke finally answered. "It was just a dream."

Itachi sat back and ran a hand through his hair. His face was worn and haggard, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What did I do to you?"

Sasuke's head shot up in horror. "What?" he breathed.

"You were screaming," Itachi told him softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "You... Sasuke, I would never do anything to harm you. How could I...?" He bit his lip, unable to finish the thought.

"How many times have I woken you?" Sasuke asked quietly. The night terrors were a constant battle that often left him drained in the morning. If Mikoto or Fugaku had heard him...

"Almost every night," Itachi admitted. "I have often shaken you awake. You do not remember?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in mortification. _He's heard everything. What in the world do I tell him?_

"Sasuke, just tell me why you are so afraid of me." Itachi's gaze was desperate, pleading. "Tell me what I have done wrong and I will do my utmost to fix it!"

"It's nothing Itachi - "

"Night terrors do not come of their own accord, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted harshly. "Something is frightening you."

Sasuke refused to answer, and at long last Itachi rose with a sigh.

"I cannot help you if you refuse to confide in me. Understand this, Touto. I will never do anything to harm you _or _our parents."

Itachi hesitated at the door, his words pained as he picked at the mantel. "I just wish you would believe me."

Sasuke waited until he was positive Itachi had returned to his room before allowing a few shuddering sobs to escape. He was at a loss for what he should do next. Itachi was completely opposite the cold, indifferent sibling he was supposed to be. He acted as though he had no idea of the monstrosity he would commit in the near future. For the first time Sasuke doubted Itachi had the motivation for such a deed. Yet that had done little to prevent his parents' murder in the past.

"I don't want to kill you," Sasuke admitted in a husky whisper. "But what choice do I have?"


	11. What Have I Done?

**Just a warning; you'll probably hate Fugaku by the end of this chapter. :/**

**Oh, and you'll probably hate me, too. Just so you know. **^_^

** . .. . .. . . .**

Sasuke fumbled with his tea, nearly capsizing his mug as he set it on the table.

"You've been awfully jumpy this morning, Sasuke," Mikoto frowned. "Is everything all right?" By habit she placed her hand against his forehead, checking for fever.

"I'm fine," Sasuke lied between his teeth. "I'm just in a hurry to get to school."

He glanced up anxiously as Itachi approached the table and knelt opposite him. Itachi gave him a cool nod, his gaze questioning. Hastily Sasuke looked down at his hands.

"Tonight we hold another meeting, Itachi," Fugaku mentioned with stern appraisal. "You were absent the last time."

"I had... pressing matters to see to," Itachi replied calmly as he sipped at his tea.

"The Hokage holds no importance over your own clan," Fugaku ordered strictly. "Do not be late again."

Itachi set his empty cup down with slow precision. "I will not be attending the meetings from now on, Tousan."

Fugaku visibly started. "What did you say?"

Itachi's eyes flickered imperceptibly to Sasuke before he confessed, "I am no longer a part of the ANBU. I will be informing the Hokage today that I wish to be demoted to the rank of jonin."

Fugaku slammed his own mug on the low table, tea sloshing over his hands. "You would _dare_ turn your back on us when we are so close to reaching our objective?"

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead to another war," Itachi replied with deliberate restraint. "This is no longer about striving for equality for our people. You intend to take control whether or not Konoha concedes."

Mikoto let out a small cry and Sasuke's gasped at the revelation. Fugaku's dark eyes lit with an inborn fire.

"So this is the course you intend to take," he grated out, the veins in his temples pulsing frome barely withheld rage. "You will turn against your own people, your own family, for the sake of those who have stolen the world from under our feet."

"It is my decision," Itachi said coldly. "I do not abandon my family or my duty for any cause but this; I will not take part in further bloodshed for the _glory_ of your wasted generation."

Fugaku shot to his feet, his words forced from his clenched jaw. "Get out."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto cried out as she leapt to stand by Itachi. "You can't -"

"Stay out of this!" Fugaku shouted. "You will have no further part in this family," he adressed Itachi. "I denounce you as my son, as the heir to the clan which you so callously dismiss as a _wasted generation_. You no longer have the right to call yourself an Uchiha. Get out!"

"No!" Mikoto screamed, throwing herself between her husband and eldest son. "Fugaku, think reasonably! For what reason could you possibly denounce your own son? He has done nothing against you!"

"This is none of your concern, Mikoto!" Fugaku raged. "He is a warmonger and a traitor! He is an object of shame to the clan, a disgrace to be blighted from our proud nation! If you do not leave this house within thirty seconds, Itachi," he spat venemously, his voice low and deadly, "I will not hesitate to use the force neccessary to put you behind bars for the remainder of your v_ery short_ years."

Mikoto screamed, her fury boardering on hysteria. Before Fugaku could make good his threat she was in front of him, her hands flashing towards a pressure point in his neck. Without flinching he caught her wrists and pushed her aside.

"I'm giving you a sporting chance," Fugaku hissed at Itachi. "You have ten seconds."

Itachi's gaze flickered to his sobbing mother before he bowed low in respect. "I am sorry I displeased you," he said soberly, his face carefully masked. His posture was stiff and rigid as he straightened, and somehow Sasuke sensed that it was taking all Itachi's willpower to hold his emotions back. Itachi looked to him for one fleeting moment and a twinge of pure sorrow crossed his features. Then he was gone.

"What have you done?" Mikoto screamed.

"I did what was neccessary," Fugaku replied shortly.

Mikoto's eyes flashed red as she regarded him as though seeing him for the first time. Her expression as icy as the winter frost, she raised her hand and deliberately slapped him across the face twice. Fugaku did not stop her.

Sasuke didn't wait for the following words as he bolted out the door, overcome with a frantic urgency to find his brother.

_This isn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to be the enemy! _

Sasuke stumbled against a building and slid down the wall, a tortured moan escaping him as he hid his face in his hands. _What have I done?_

Why of all mornings had he chosen today to keep his promise? Why couldn't he have waited?

Before the household had risen Sasuke had coated the inside of Itachi's cup with a deadly concoction of Fugaku's own invention. The powder was tasteless, odorless, and impossible to detect once added to liquid. Sasuke had poured Itachi's tea himself to ensure no one knew.

Then Itachi had announced he was leaving the ANBU, and the world had fallen out from under Sasuke's feet.

Itachi was dying, and he had no one to turn to.

Sasuke had practically signed his death warrent.


	12. Lead the Way

Sasuke's sandaled feet pounded against the dirt road as he searched the bystreets desperately for his brother. Not for the first time he wished his sharingan had developed at a younger age. Sasuke saved his breath for running and didn't call for Itachi, knowing his brother might not choose to answer.

_Or he may be unable to..._

His worry increased tenfold, Sasuke lengthened his stride. _Where are you, Itachi? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't lose them to you again!_

At last Sasuke fell back onto a bench and drew his knees up to his chest, pillowing his head in his arms as he fought back tears. _I messed everything up. It wasn't supposed to be this way!_

Everything had warped beyond what he thought possible, and Sasuke had no knowledge of how to fix it. Itachi could never be located once he had made up his mind to disappear; even in their childhood games of hide and seek Itachi had been a master of stealth. Sasuke felt discouragement give way to despair. By the time he found Itachi - _if_ he ever found Itachi - it would be too late. Itachi would die, and it would all be his fault.

_I never imagined I could care about Itachi. I hated him; I always did. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me. I wanted to watch the light fade from his eyes as he acknowledged that I was stronger than he would ever become. I wanted him to feel the pain I had endured at his hand. I devoted my life to it._

_ I never thought I would regret his death._

The thought broke through Sasuke's composure, and the dam crumbled as tears began to flow. For several long minutes he cried, his mind divided between two different images of a sibling he had once adored and despised.

The silence was broken by an odd snuffling sound, and Sasuke raised his tear streaked face to see a small brown dog nudging his sandal.

"Hey, Pakkun," he whispered, smiling faintly upon recognizing a familiar face.

"Oh, so you know him?"

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as a younger version of Kakashi Hatake stepped into view. Mask still in place, a familiar paperback stashed in his pocket, he was every bit the shinobi Sasuke remembered.

"Have we met before?" Pakkun's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I... I've seen you around," Sasuke fumbled. "I thought I heard someone mention your name."

"Hmph. Well don't go hugging me like a stuffed toy, mind you," Pakkun rolled his eyes. "I'm no puppy."

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Kakashi asked gently as he crouched down in front of Sasuke. When Sasuke avoided his eyes he questioned, "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"My... my brother," Sasuke stuttered, composing himself as he realized he was acting more like an eight year old than the teenager he expected himself to be. "There was a fight and he ran away. I think... I think someone poisoned him before he left."

The last part was spoken in a whisper. Sasuke was overwhelmed with shame. _Why did I have to jump to conclusions? He never did anything to harm me. _

_ Not in __**this**__ timeline,_ an inner voice rebuked him. Sasuke groaned and pressed his hands against his eyes. _I'm so confused._

"Hey, kid," Kakashi was snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. "Snap out of it. Can you tell me your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." For a moment he almost expected Kakashi to automatically know the name of his future student. "My brother's name is Itachi."

"_Uchiha Itachi?_" Kakashi exclaimed. His face grew solemn under the mask. "How long has he been missing?"

"Three hours," Sasuke answered morosely. "I think someone slipped something into his tea."

"Pakkun, do you think you could sniff him out?"

The small brown pug tilted his head to one side then nodded with a gruff yaolp.

"Don't worry, kid," Kakashi reassured. "We'll find your brother."

"I'm coming with you," Sasuke insisted, leaping to his feet.

"This is no field trip, Sasuke," Kakashi shook his head. "Go home and tell your parents the shinobi are on full alert to find their son."

"He can't come home," Sasuke objected miserably. "Ottousan..." He bit his lip. Even after recent events he was loathe to speak disrespectfully of his father.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed but he refrained from voicing his suspicions. "You should go home, kid. Your mother will be worried."

Sasuke threw aside all decorum and spoke plainly. "I'm the only person besides Okaasan right now who cares whether Itachi lives or dies. I'm not leaving until I know he's safe, even if I have to track you all the way across Konoha."

Kakashi looked down at him with new perspective, a slight glimmer of respect in his gaze. "You really intend to go through with your promise, don't you?"

Sasuke answered somberly. "I never go back on my intentions."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, amused. "All right, kid, we'll see if you can keep up with your promise. I'm warning you though; it's not going to be pretty."

"I know," Sasuke replied earnestly. "Just help me find him."

Kakashi regarded him a moment and nodded, turning to Pakkun. "Lead the way."


	13. Why Couldn't You Let Me Hate You?

Itachi's trail wound through the village, over rooftops and through dank alleys that eight year old Sasuke would never have been permitted to enter alone. Pakkun was hard kept to follow the Uchiha's scent, his senses less attuned than they would be years in the future.

Despite his initial insistence that Sasuke return home where he belonged, Kakashi relented and set the young Uchiha on his shoulders when his short legs prevented him from keeping the pace. He had to admit the boy had uncanny devotion to his brother.

_He has the makings of a leader in him. If he could retain this manner of loyalty for his own team..._ Kakashi broke off the train of thought as images of another brash young Uchiha filled his mind. _He's just like Obito._

"The trail's strongest here," Pakkun notified as he skidded against the Hokage's tower. He sniffed the surrounding area, finally looking up. "He made it all the way up there?"

Kakashi surveyed the white surface dubiously. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Hold on, kid."

Setting his feet against the smooth wall he began running up the building, using the same technique he would teach Team 7 in the Land of Waves. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was still destined to become his sensei; so much else had changed, why should he expect the years after the academy to remain constant?

Kakashi drew to a halt near the top of the monument and shrewdly inspected a loose stone jutting out from the building. Following an invisible pathway with his eyes, he edged to the side and swung unexpectedly into a small enclosure.

"Here."

Sasuke slid from Kakashi's shoulders and scanned the area, memorizing the details in one hurried glance. The cavern had naturally formed over the course of erosion, the passage of time hollowing it out until it created a small enclosure. Kakashi had to stoop to avoid hitting his head on the lower ceiling. The crumbling walls were clean and well kept despite the various fowl roosting among the exposed pipelines, indicating that the place was frequently visited.

All this took moments to observe. Sasuke's attention was captivated rather by the dark figure lying huddled against the far wall. His heart leaping into his throat, he ran to his brother's side.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out, shaking his brother's shoulder roughly. Kakashi knelt beside him, his face grave.

"_Itachi!_" Sasuke repeated when no response came. Raising his hand he delivered a sharp strike across Itachi's cheek, hoping that the shock of the blow might drag him back to consciousness.

As Sasuke had anticipated, Itachi's eyelids fluttered open and he let out a faint groan. Instinctively he curled into himself, his body shuddering from the effect of the poison. "Sas...ke?"

Holding back a sob of relief Sasuke riled on Kakashi. "We have to get him to the hospital _now_."

No such instruction was neccessary. Kakashi was already lifting the shivering Uchiha from the floor, his expression speaking volumes; it might already be too late. Sasuke bit his lip and turned his face away in shame.

"Sas..ke?"

His cheeks burning with self reproach, Sasuke forced himself to meet the glazed eyes of his elder brother.

"You... came..." The slightest smile twitched at the corner of Itachi's lips. Despair lingered with the relief in his faint words.

All of Sasuke's excuses and apologies died in his throat. The only response he could manage was a thick, "Yeah."

Another twitch of a smile, and Itachi's eyes rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness. Sasuke wanted to bury himself and hide under the burden of condemnation.

Itachi knew. He had guessed immediately who had poisoned him. The thought was enough to crush any self esteem Sasuke had. He was little more than the monster Itachi had been in the previous timeline.

Tears springing to his eyes, Sasuke reverted his thoughts against his brother. _Why did you come here, Itachi? You're smarter than this! You should have gone straight to the hospital the moment the poison began to take effect!_

Inwardly he guessed the answer. The cavern was set far above the petty woes and expectations of society, hidden safely from the eyes of the world. It was the one thing Itachi seemed to need most in this time of his life.

A sanctuary.

The poison Fugaku had concocted required some time to react, but once it did the symptoms ravished the body almost immediately. Itachi must have fled here after his banishment from the compound and had been unable to seek help when the effects crippled him. If not for Pakkun, Sasuke would never have reached him in time.

_I may still be too late,_ Sasuke realized with remorse as he held tightly to Kakashi's neck, the village whizzing by. _This is all my fault._

_ Why couldn't you have stood back and let me hate you, Itachi?_


	14. Burnt Cookie and Squashed Sandwich

**Angst warning! (There, happy Lioutenant Flame?) ;)**

* * *

><p>Kakashi returned to the Uchiha Compound directly after submitting Itachi to the medical staff. Sasuke remained at the hospital, determined to wait until he knew whether his brother lived or died. For twenty minutes he wallowed in guilt, fidgetting anxiously and glaring at the sympathetic nurses who whispered among each other when they thought he wasn't looking.<p>

Without warning the door burst open and none other than Shisui Uchiha stormed inside.

"Where is he?" The frazzled dark haired shinobi demanded of the first unfortunate nurse to block his path.

"I'm sorry," she flustered nervously, "But I'm afraid I can't help you right now. If you'll just wait one moment someone will come and hear your request."

"I don't have a moment!" Shisui threw his hands in the air in exhasperation. "Just tell me the room number where my cousin is being held and I'll find him myself. Pulled me from a mission, that little weasel did. I've got a piece of my mind to give him and I hope he remembers it long enough to stay out of trouble for two days at a time!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that information right on hand," the agitated nurse insisted. "If you will just wait five minutes, Uchiha-San, someone will be here to assist you. Now if you would be so kind as to step aside, I have a patient to attend to!"

At that moment Mikoto entered, her eyes wide and frightened as she asked breathlessly, "Is he out of danger?"

The poor medic looked ready to cry. To her relief she was hastily allieviated by a jonin medic and sent on her way.

"Mikoto-San," the jonin greeted warmly, reluctantly giving a crisp nod to Shisui. "Your son is still in critical condition, but rest assured you will be informed of any improvement."

"Thank you, Dai-Sama" Mikoto dipped her head in respect. "You have done many a kindness for my family. I know my son is in good hands."

"Hmph. Just keep _this one_ out of trouble," Dai jibed, casting a dark look at Shisui. "We've seen enough of you around here; the nurses still haven't recovered from the phsychological trauma of your _last_ visit."

"What?" Shisui blanked out. "What did I - Hey, wait!" he called as the jonin strode away. "How am I supposed to improve my behavior if I have no idea why everyone is against me?"

Sasuke grinned despite himself at Shisui's show of self defense. That was one reason he had enjoyed being around Shisui so much in the past. Shisui could always make him laugh.

_Itachi was always happy when he was around, too," _Sasuke realized. Long buried memories rose to the surface, images he had refused to contemplate after the clan's death.

_Shisui shirking work for the day to help Sasuke rake together a massive leaf pile. Together they dragged the unsuspecting Itachi into the middle of the brightly colored mountain and Shisui tangled so many twigs in his hair Mikoto threatened to shear his ponytail away._

_An unfortunate mission where Shisui returned with a broken arm and a black eye. Itachi, of course, was impervious to injury. Despite his sling Shisui nearly turned the table over his cousin in a mad dash to nab the last cookie._

_Itachi's first bullying incident at age six, when a student twice his size slammed him into a brick wall and backhanded him twice over the face after the young Uchiha accidentally bumped into him. He fled with a sprained wrist and a healthy terror of the Uchiha Clan ten seconds after Shisui heard his cousin's alarmed cries._

_Shisui's attempt to teach a seven year old Itachi to swim. Itachi learned on his first try and Shisui was completely bummed for a week until he managed to dunk Itachi in the pond Sasuke had created for a visiting duck family. After Itachi was finished dousing Shisui properly the trio spent the afternoon arguing over names for the mother and her ducklings. Itachi wanted to name them after heroes of the past, while Shisui insisted on dubbing them Danzo's Doom, Dead Weasel, Burnt Cookie, Stupid, and Squashed Sandwich. The mother of course was to be named Mikoto._

_A rare incident where Itachi caught a fever and Shisui babysat Sasuke for the night. He burned Mikoto's list of meal plans and bedtime curfew and they stayed up till two o'clock in the morning crafting a makeshift blanket tent where they had a blast eating junk food and staging fights between Raurie and Shisui's own dinosaur Drowned Sandwich. (He never did explain the origens of that particular name.)_

_The night Shisui carried an unconscious Itachi home after a surprise ambush by rogue ANBU. For two days he refused to leave Itachi's room until he knew his cousin was past the danger stage._

_Shisui's "cold day" which came at least once a year. He played baby of the family and lapped up Mikoto's attention as he ordered Itachi around and winked slyly at Sasuke whenever the younger teen finally vented his frustration and left the room in a huff._

_Shisui picking Sasuke up early from school when he was feeling sick and no one else was home to take care of him. He made up pathetic jokes and told the most outrageous stories until Itachi came looking for his brother._

_The day Sasuke learned his cousin was dead, and all evidence pointed to Itachi._

Tears burned Sasuke's eyes and the burden off loss clenched at his heart until he thought he would go mad from the pain. He hadn't seen Shisui since his "return," and the sight of his cousin was too much. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Instantly Mikoto was at his side as the emotional barrier broke down. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she said gently, stroking Sasuke's hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Itachi's going to be all right."

"Yeah," Shisui chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the mood. "If he isn't trying to commit suicide he's drop kicking me from one end of Konoha to the other, so it's not like one more little incident is going to kill him."

"You're not helping!" Sasuke exclaimed, kicking out at Shisui's shin.

The older teenager might have put on an exagerated act of breaking his leg if not for the scathing glare sent his way by one of the medics. Sticking his tongue out as soon as she turned her back, Shisui made a face and knelt in front of Sasuke.

"Don't worry, cous'," he assured, "I know Itachi. He'll pull through this just fine. You'll see."

"You don't know for sure," Sasuke shook his head. "You're trying to convince me everything will turn out right when you don't even know for yourself if he'll make it."

Shisui gaped for a moment before he rose slowly to his feet, his shoulders slumped and his hands deep in his pockets. For the first time Sasuke caught the stark fear glinting in his eyes.

"When'd you grow up all of a sudden," Shisui muttered.

He turned away, his shoulders trembling as he bit down on his knuckles to quell his own inner turmoil.


	15. I'm Losing Him!

"Something's triggering the antidote - He's having an allergic reaction!"

"Hurry up with that syringe! See if you can't get his blood pressure up!"

"Heart rate dropping, I'm losing him!"

.

.

.

Twelve hours had passed since the first cry of alarm resounded. Twelve hours of Shisui biting his nails, Sasuke demanding answers from the medics, and Mikoto trying to hold them all together. Twelve hours, and no further notification save the rushing of feet gave word of Itachi's condition.

They should have searched Itachi's chakra and bloodstream for traces of the poison's properties before administering a basic antidote, expert medics would later say. Had they taken the time to go through the painstaking step by step procedure, he might have been spared.

All Sasuke could think of was, _If Tsunade had been the Hokage, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place._

"I'm truly sorry, Mikoto-San," Dai said gravely. "The damage to his body was already severe. There was little we could do."

Mikoto sat ramrod straight in the chair the medical staff had provided, her arms wound tightly around Sasuke as though he were her only lifeline. Shisui stood behind her, his hands gripping her shoulders as silent rage coursed through his body.

"What do you mean, there was nothing you could do? There had to be _something_ you could have checked; some list of symptoms? A blood transfusion? What do you mean the situation was already hopeless?" Shisui's voice rose to a shout, and Dai allowed him to vent.

"I am sorry," he repeated somberly. "We did everything possible just to save his life."

Dai halted a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "I have confidence that he will survive the ordeal, but he will never be strong enough to rejoin the shinobi ranks. The reaction from the antidote has crippled his chakra paths, perhaps permanently." Dai paused and added hesitantly, "He may be physically inept, as well."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked cautiously, her voice revealing nothing of what she felt at the news.

"He may tire easily, for one," Dai explained gently. "His lungs were damaged; he might be more prone to serious illness or pneumonia." Dai wet his lips and continued. "To put it frankly, Itachi will be relatively fragile for the next six months. You must keep him quiet or he could fall back into a catatonic state. He will heal eventually, no doubt; time alone will tell. For the time being you must be cautious around him. Keep him warm and indoors as much as possible and above all don't do anything that will upset him. He may take a turn for the better or worse depending on his environment."

A lead weight dropped in Sasuke's chest and he closed his eyes. Itachi, never to be a shinobi again... the concept was unthinkable. Itachi had always been the invincible one, the master of sharingan and at one point the most deadly killer among the Akatsuki. In little less than twenty-four hours he had been cut down from the greatest of shinobi to a broken invalid, never to rise to his previous glory.

_"Is this not what you wanted, Sasuke?"_

Itachi's voice seemed to taunt him, the cutting edge all the more cruel for speaking the truth. Once Sasuke had wanted to drag his brother to the lowest point possible. He had plotted the day Itachi would be scorned and hated by mankind, a loathsome beast remembered only in pitied horror for his slow and tortuous end. Nausea clawed at Sasuke's throat as he realized he had caused that wish to come true; not to a cold and bloodthirsty Akatsuki, but to the only brother he had.

Shisui's calloused hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting gesture, mercifully dragging him from his pained reverie. Blinking the spots from his eyes, Sasuke forced himself to listen to the rest of the medic's diagnosis.

"I assure you, we did everything we could," Dai said regretfully. "I am sorry he could not be spared; he was a fine shinobi, one of the best Konoha had."

"I understand," Mikoto responded in a monotone. She swallowed hard and composed herself before requesting, "When may I see him?"

"I would not encourage visitors until his condition is more stable," Dai advised. "I ask that you wait another twenty-four hours. There's a good chance he'll regain consciousness by that time."

"Thank you, Dai-Sama," Mikoto nodded graciously. She looked to Shisui and rose to her feet, giving Sasuke a brief squeeze before leading him, still in a daze, to the exit.

To all who watched her she was the ideal of her clan pride; strong, determined, and unbreakable. It was only after they left the hospital far behind them that she collapsed against Shisui like a wilting fire flower, her sobs unrelenting in agony for her first born.


	16. I Don't Know What to Think Anymore

The next two days passed in a blur for Sasuke. Mikoto spent much of her time in the hospital with Itachi, and when she was home she made a point not to speak with Fugaku besides than the most basic responses. The tension was tangible and brutal, and Shisui graciously opted to look after Sasuke until the worst of the storm had passed.

This in itself was an enormous deed on Shisui's part, as he was already overwhelmed with explaining Itachi's condition to Danzo, taking his cousin's place at the Clan meetings, negotiating the restlessness stirring within the Uchiha concerning both the Hokage and Fugaku's leadership, checking up on Itachi when he had time off, documenting the recent events for official records, discussing "official business" with the Hokage over the course of several appointments, and berating Fugaku for creating excuses in order to avoid visiting his son in the hospital.

Shisui barely ate or slept during that time, and if not for the kind support of the neighbors he might have inadvertently driven himself to exhaustion. Someone was always there to provide a meal when Mikoto hadn't time to cook, and once Hisao smuggled a small packet of sleeping powder to Sasuke and instructed him to slip it into Shisui's tea to ensure he got a few hours sleep. The last incident involving such methods was still scarred onto Sasuke's memory, and he threw the packet into the fire as soon as Hisao left.

Sasuke had holed away since Itachi had been admitted to the hospital, and had pleaded for Shisui to let him remain home a couple days before he had to face his classmates. Sasuke hated it when others felt pity for him, and the last thing he desired was for a "well wishing committee" to greet him the moment he stepped through the door.

Part of his reluctance, though he did not voice this to Shisui, was due to the cloud of guilt still bearing down on him. His unwilling self comparison to Naruto, later to become the most loyal and noble shinobi Sasuke had known, was more than he could bear.

_First you betrayed your village and team, and now you've gone further and poisoned your own brother - who, for the record, had no cause against you in first place._ The condemning voice refused to grant him peace. Sasuke pulled a pillow over his head and pressed his face into the thin mattress of his futon, confusion and doubt overwhelming him.

_If I hadn't tried to change things, would he have murdered the clan after all? Would everything have spiraled into chaos if I had let things alone? _Given the choice, Sasuke liked to think he would have waited if he had known what would have transpired the morning he slipped the poison into Itachi's tea. _But how do I know he wouldn't have returned and killed Tousan for revenge?_

The thought was chilling. Although Sasuke was aghast at the damage caused by his actions, there was a silver lining in the dark clouds overhead; Itachi could never slaughter the Uchiha Clan now. He was a crippled raven, a great eagle shorn of its wings. There was magnificent power and glory buried within, but never again would it burst forth in awestriking splendor.

Itachi was no longer Itachi.

It was strange; Sasuke had always associated his brother with the quick and invincible ANBU, and later the indefeatable monster of the Akatsuki. For Itachi to never again strike fear into the heart of the enemy by his sharingan alone... The thought disheartened Sasuke more than it should have.

_It's not right. I should be satisfied to know that he'll never hurt anyone I love ever again. Instead I feel... sorry for him._

Sasuke shook his head vehemently, dashing the thought away. _No! I can't let myself regret anything! He would have killed them all without a shred of pity; I only did what was neccessary._

_ But if I had waited..._

He was still arguing with himself when Shisui returned to take him to school. The morning passed under a cloud of doubt, and Sasuke barely registered Sakura's sparatic attempts to reassure him.

"It'll be okay, Sasuke," Sakura tried helpfully, "Uchiha don't go down easily, my Okaasan said. He'll be fine soon... you'll see."

Sasuke made no reply, sinking further into his gloom. Sakura was ignorant of the full extent of Itachi's condition. She didn't know that he was permanently crippled and useless as a shinobi. She didn't know that his life was hanging on the balance even now and Sasuke was to blame. Sakura was blissfully naiive to the cruelty of the ninja world, and Sasuke had participated in the tyranny first hand. He deserved no comfort for his crimes.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto whispered loudly, "How's the teme?"

"Naruto!" Sakura whipped around, her eyes flashing in a manner Sasuke remembered all too well. "How dare you insult Sasuke-kun like that? Can't you see he's upset already?"

So she was beginnign to add the "kun" suffix to his name. The real Sakura seemed to be emerging as she grew more comfortable around her companions. Either that, or the vivacious part of her personality was expressed more when she felt she was protecting those weaker than herself.

"What?" Naruto cried out in self defense, "He called me "Baka" the other day, seems to me like he deserves it!

"Hey, Sasuke!" he redirected his attention, "When're you going to take me to your house again? Maybe your brother could show us some new moves!"

Poor Naruto. Starved for attention, he had suffered his own share of punishment over the two days Sasuke had been absent. Sakura had been merciful in her own way and "helped" Naruto finish his homework, (although admittedly she had done all of the work and he had chattered about every subject that came into his head), but it wasn't near enough for an ostracized boy who desperately needed a semblence of family life. One day of being mothered by Mikoto and Naruto had never been the same . He had drawn fifty pictures for her by now, and was anxious to show them to her for approval.

Little did he know how tragically his "ideal family" had been torn apart. Mikoto and Fugaku scarcely spoke a word to each other, and the elder brother Naruto was so anxious to meet would never be able to teach him the desired new jutsu. Sasuke didn't even know if there was light ahead for his family. It seemed that every turn of the tide brought more tragedy and darkness.

_I don't know what to think anymore,_ Sasuke contemplated. _Everything I believed in; the Clan, my father, Itachi... especially Itachi. Nothing is the same. Everything is crumbling around me and I don't know how to fix it. _

_ At this point I don't even feel as if I'll ever be happy again._

** .. . .. .. . . .**

**If it weren't for all the comments begging for an update I would've waited until the next day to write this and gone to bed early. *Yawn.* Consider yourselves very much appreciated. :) **

**All said and done, DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR FOR TORTURING FORMER AKATSUKI! (Holds up Itachi poster in self defense.) You wouldn't dare hit him, right? Not after everything he's been through. :'(**


	17. That's MY Itachikun!

A weak burst of sparks shot from his hand, and Sasuke sighed in frustration. His chidori was next to useless, his younger self incabable of providing the strennuous amount of chakra required for such a powerful jutsu. Undettered, Sasuke formed the hand signatures again. He had been practicing all morning while Shisui had been away, and had succeeded in recreating one of the fireball jutsus he had used against Orochimaru during the chunin exams. Other than that success, Sasuke was forced to begin from stage one.

Sasuke turned up his nose in disgust. How many years would it take to regain his formal potential?

_I didn't train myself to the brink of exhaustion for eight years straight just to lose everything in a forenight,_ Sasuke berated himself. His blood tingling from the effects of overusing his chakra, he flopped down onto the floor and closed his eyes. _Just five minutes, then I'll practice some more..._

He was rudely awaked an hour later by the slamming of the front doors. Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke turned only to startle as Fugaku entered the room. A crisp nod was his father's customary greeting.

"Sasuke. Come; I'm taking you to the hospital."

Sasuke instinctively drew back. Unable to face Itachi after what he had done, he had avoided the subject whenever possible. Shisui had been perplexed and hurt by Sasuke's continued refusals to accompany him, but he had been kind enough not to push the matter. Sasuke would come when he was ready.

Interpretting Sasuke's response as a sign of rebellion, Fugaku's eyes darkened. "Don't try my patience, Sasuke; I don't have time for this."

Sasuke glowered, wondering what star had fallen to the earth to cause him to hate his own father. Rising to his feet, he studied Fugaku in a new light. His father had always passed him by as though a shadow, focusing his affections on the prodigy of the Clan. In the past Sasuke had ignored that to a point, viewing the world as any normal child; parents were perfect and any troubles in life were the fault of someone else.

Now he looked at Fugaku and saw the leader of the Konoha police force, a hardened war survivor whose loyalty was divided unfairly between his own blood kin and his visions of the future. The man standing before Sasuke was no comparison to the stern yet unblemished father he had envisioned for sixteen years of his life. There was concern in Fugaku's mannerism, even love though it was sometimes concealed, but he was by no means a devoted father who would sacrifice the world for his family's wellbeing. Sasuke had understood that from the moment Fugaku had disowned his eldest son.

"Sasuke."

The warning was clear in Fugaku's tone. Setting aside his revulsion against the situation, Sasuke forced himself to maintain a passive outlook and followed his father to the door. It was better to avoid further conflict for the time being; more important things were at stake.

. . .. . . . .

"I told you, the waiting area is _that way_. You can stay there the next hundred years if you like, but you are not entering this room."

"You pig headed louse! That's _my_ Itachi-kun in there, and if you don't step out of my way this instant - "

"He could be your dying grandmother for all I care! Put one pert little toe over the line again and I'm dragging you to the next medic and ordering them to have you sedated."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

Fugaku and Sasuke rounded the corner in time to witness the grand battle between the irresistable force and the immovable object. Shisui stood with his back to the door, a fuming yet strikingly beautiful young lady glaring daggers at him. Sasuke inwardly groaned as he recognized the latter.

_Oh, no. Not Ayama!_

"What is going on here?" Fugaku spoke up in annoyance.

Ayama twirled around, her lovely kimono swishing around in a brilliant burst of red and white silk. "Honorable Fugaku-Sama," she bowed in tribute, her waist long dark hair falling over her shoulders in two low ponytails. "I would wish to speak to Itachi-kun."

"Don't let her," Shisui muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shisui, is there any particular reason you would deny my future daughter-in-law entrance?" Fugaku challenged calmly.

"Oh, don't get me started," Shisui's eyebrow rose. "I don't even know why we keep her around anyways. Her sharingan isn't even fully developed yet; it's not like she's anything special."

Ayama planted one dainty hand on her hip and snidely stuck out her tongue, regarding Shisui as though he were a curiously revolting species of insect. "Your presence is no longer required here. Allow me to pass."

"When Danzo sprouts wings and falls off the Hokage's tower," Shisui snorted.

"Enough of this nonsense," Fugaku barked. "Shisui, let her in."

Shisui muttered a particular insult under his breath which would have horrified a younger Sasuke. Ayama tossed her head with a triumphant smile and waltzed into the room, sliding the door shut over Shisui's foot.

"Little vixen," Shisui snarled.

"I assume you have duties calling you elsewhere," Fugaku said pointedly.

"Actually, my duty lies here," Shisui remarked, leaning casually against the wall and folding his arms, "Protecting my cousin from the likes of _that_ thing."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "The engagement between Itachi and Ayama has been decided since their birth. Considering his recent disability, it is expected that Itachi reciprocate the Clan's sacrifice and devotion in his life by advocating for peace in - "

"An arranged marriage?" Shisui drawled on a sour note. "Some great nation we're turning out to be. He hates her; anyone can see that!"

Fugaku raised his eyes heavenward, clearly seething at a repeated argument. "We have discussed this before, Uchiha Shisui, and the decision is not yours to absolve. On another note; if you will set aside your bias for once, I do believe that Danzo requested an audience with Itachi later this afternoon. You will accommodate him."

"I don't trust Danzo," Shisui said thinly, a sardonic smile demonstrating his view of the scarred ninja. "The Hokage gave me orders to remain here and protect Itachi from further _unfortunate mishaps_. I personally requested that Danzo only be permitted to visit under heavy surveillance and with strict notice that he is not to disregard the rules of silence in this hospital."

Sarcastically Shisui reproached, "It's obvious you aren't going to do anything yourself, so _somebody _has to make sure Itachi doesn't mysteriously stop breathing in the middle of the night or meet up with some other inadvertent _accident_."

The veins pulsed at Fugaku's temples and his breath flared from his nostrils. Shisui stared at him calmly, completely at ease in the face of the leader of the Uchiha. Sasuke watched the entire exchange in amazement. Only Shisui could get away such blatancy. Anyone else could have been accused of treason and imprisoned for such cutting words.

Fugaku would have spoken further had the door not opened at that moment. Ayama exited dispondently, shrugging impertinently at Sasuke.

"He claims he is tired and wishes to rest," she sighed dramatically. "I am afraid you are too late to see him now."

Shisui rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he can spare five minutes for his kid brother."

Ayama whirled on him in an instant, her two tomoed sharingan blazing. "When my Itachi-kun wishes to rest, you would do well to leave him be! If I were you - "

"Well I _am_ me, and I say he'll be fine," Shisui retaliated. "I'm his bodyguard and his best friend, and I'd like to think I can tell who he is willing to see and for how long. Besides, he's been _personally_ asking for Sasuke for the last two days. So there!"

With a smug smirk Shisui thumbed his nose, earning an indignant squeal from Ayama. Turning in a huff, she swapped him with her ponytails as they whipped behind her. With another deep bow to Fugaku, she primly walked away.

"I hate that girl," Shisui wrinkled his nose in disgust. Indicating towards the door, he took Sasuke's hand and led him inside. "Just a few minutes, though; after _that _escapade Itachi's going to be pretty worn out."

Sasuke took a deep breath, summoned his nerve, and followed Shisui into the maw of his nightmares.

. . .. . .. . .. .

**I couldn't bring myself to write up an OC romance with Itachi. Seems too uncannon for this story, and besides that I hate making perfect matches with OC's since my writing in that area is too predictable. As it is, it's so much fun to write about annoying characters who get on everyone's nerves! :) **


	18. Was It You?

** Posted this at 12:05 after arguing with a friend over whether or not Sasuke was evil. Really bad idea, all things considering...**

** . .. . . .. . . .. .**

Itachi was pale as the sheets around him, his breathing made possible only by the tube supplying precious oxygen to his starved lungs. His eyelids were closed as though in sleep, but they opened a crack when Shisui loudly cleared his throat.

"Hey, you clumsy imbecile," Shisui said softly with a twisted grin, "Sorry about the *ahem* _visitor_," he squeaked out. "I brought a friend to make up for it."

Itachi's gaze drifted towards Sasuke, a fond look taking place in his expression as he beckoned him forward with a slight twitch of his hand. As though in a dream Sasuke approached the bed, barely able to swallow as he saw the wasted shell that was his brother. Itachi's eyes, once calculative and shrewd, were dulled by medication. Once alert and prepared to fight for his life at a moment's notice, he looked as though he would shatter at the slightest touch. Sickened, Sasuke dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Touto..." Itachi called faintly. He glanced towards Shisui, who cleared his throat and left the room.

Sasuke refused to meet his brother's eyes, aware that he was doing nothing to bridge the gap between them. Itachi swallowed convulsively, repeating in a minutely stronger voice, "Sasuke."

At last Sasuke dragged his head up, wincing at the condemnation he knew he would find. Itachi's face showed nothing but exhaustion, however, his eyes crinkling in a slight smile at having caught Sasuke's attention.

"Worried...a lot?" he questioned.

Sasuke nodded numbly, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Kaasan...?"

Sasuke fidgetted slightly before interpretting Itachi's question. "She's fine." _You should know though, shouldn't you? She's been here ever since you were allowed visitors._

Itachi's eyes drifted to the side before he asked softly, "Was it you?"

Sasuke caught his breath, his heart racing at the loaded question. The reluctance in Itachi's words voiced a shred of hope, a desperation to know that his little brother hadn't been the one to betray him. His eyes reflected a longing to _trust_, to know that he had someone to stand by him despite his crushed dreams.

_This is your chance,_ the voice whispered in Sasuke's head. _You've brought him to the lowest state; now all you have is to follow through and he will be destroyed forever! Tell him what you've planned out for years. Finally the souls of the dead will be satisfied when you prove your greatness in the face of his defeat. Let the destitution seep into his gaze when he realizes he shall be left to mourn alone in his pain._

The moment was interminable, and briefly anguish flashed across Itachi's face. For the first time in regards to his brother, Sasuke listened to his conscience.

"I didn't poison you," he lied.

The relief that flooded Itachi's expression was proof in itself that Sasuke had done the right thing. Itachi weakly squeezed his hand, his eyes closing as he whispered,

"I knew you didn't."

His breathing deepened as he slipped into unconsciousness once more, and Sasuke slowly drew his hand away. Tears choked him as he fled the room, past Shisui and his father and out into the bright sunlight below. He didn't stop running until he was safely in home, the door of his own room firmly bolted behind him.

_You failed..._ the hateful voice taunted.

Sasuke knew better. If he had spoken the truth, it would have crushed Itachi. To know that the act of malice which had torn apart his life had been dealt out by his own sibling would have been too much for him to bear.

Eight years of biding his time, and Sasuke had finally found the opportunity to permanently end the threat his brother posed to the clan.

He had loved Itachi too much to follow through.


	19. Stand Forth and Fight!

**None of the Uchiha named in this chapter are OC's. Bit of Naruto trivia for you. :)**

** . .. . .. .. . . .. **

The air was thick with hostility, the atmosphere palpable with distrust. Agitated murmers filtered through the room as the Uchiha questioned their next course of action. Silence fell like a shroud as Fugaku entered.

Fugaku's brows drew together, his expression stern as he folded his arms. "Out with it," he ordered brusquely.

Tekka stepped forward, cringing a moment before gathering his courage to speak. "We're beginning to doubt the wisdom of placing you in the position of leader," he stated.

The young man's willingness to voice his doubts to one older and more experienced than himself was a sign of leadership that would have proved noteworthy had the situation been any different. As it was, Fugaku faced the young police officer with cool indifference before challenging,

"Explain your reasoning, Tekka."

Tekka swallowed, then plowed on. "It is no secret to us that your eldest son turned his back on the clan. That same day he was brought to the hospital, barely alive, on account of a deadly poison which was slipped to him unawares. We all know of Itachi's skills; whoever was capable of this action had to have been on _very close_ terms with him for such an action to have remained undetected."

Fugaku bristled at the underlining implication. "Are you accusing me of poisoning my own son?" he demanded in a low tone.

"What else can we expect?" Tekka retorted. "The poison was clearly of your own invention; I've seen its effects before. Why else were you not there to administer the antidote when it was needed?"

The opressive silence seemed to choke the life from those present. Fugaku regarded each in turn before replying, "Regardless of the evidence, I did not poison Itachi. The reason I did not supply the antidote is because I was not even made aware of his condition until the following morning. Question my word if you feel it neccessary; you have the sharingan, and if this is not enough there is a Yamanaka who can assess my memories for himself. I am not afraid to allow you to see the truth."

Murmers of doubt and confusion echoed at his statement. Tekka bit his lip and subconsciously took a step back. Before the noise could die down, Fugaku spoke again.

"The matter is unmistakeable, however, that someone infiltrated the walls of the compound and attempted to assassinate the strongest and most promising shinobi of our Clan. What purpose would any Uchiha have in killing one of their own, regardless of their status of a traitor?"

Again the startled exclamations filled the crowd. Fugaku took a stand in the center of the room and faced the circle of shinobi.

"For years our clan has been confined in this death hole, shuttered away from the world like a band of thieves. We are the disgrace of Konoha, our people only kept alive as a demonstration of the Hokage's great _mercy_," he spat the word out like a curse. "Who is it that fought the Kyuubi when it attacked? Who in turn did they blame for its unleashment? Who shed their blood to protect the citizens outside our walls, and who in exchange was thrown behind bars on the word of some petty villager in this _grand _nation of _equality_?"

Fugaku paused, and a few nodded in agreement as his words took effect.

"It is _our people_ who pay the price! Our Clan that is scorned, while their _great leader_ scoffs at our desire that our status be as equal as that of every citizen. That our children be raised as Uchiha; to take pride in the name of their clan. Instead we are kicked around as dogs, hidden away as a disdained curse in the village we deserve to call our own!

"And now," Fugaku said in a low growl, "Now they send their assassins within our very walls. Itachi turned his back on the ANBU before he abandoned the Uchiha. The Hokage's words are lofty, but his promises are empty when the truth of the matter comes to light. Unsatisfied with their own grandeur, they now seek to cripple us by taking our own children; what they cannot use, they destroy so it can no longer be considered a threat!"

Cries of both outrage and denial rose at Fugaku's accusation. Tekka stepped forward in dismay.

"Fugaku-San, we cannot assume that the incrimination to be held solely against the village," he defended. "Laying the blame on the Hokage without proof will only lead us to war, can't anyone see that?"

"Time and again the Senju have pushed us to the brink of extinction," Fugaku replied forcefully. "Yet you are _blind _to the carnage at your very door. Itachi was only the first of many; who will be next? Shisui? Your son, Setsuna? Yakumi," he spoke softly, adressing one Uchiha standing far back against the wall. "Your firstborn is yet a child. Would you take action if he was deemed a threat to the village?"

The shadowed figure looked up, a mirade of emotions crossing his features. "I have no desire for further bloodshed," Yakumi answered at last, "But if this accusation is true, there is no other way. We cannot stand back in the face of an act of tyranny."

"We can't even prove that Konoha is to blame!" Tekka repeated. "Shall we destroy our alliances on a mere suspicion?"

"How long do we wait before the slaughter becomes a crime?" Fugaku questioned in a gentler tone. "Ten shinobi? An hundred? My son has been crippled for life; a state no shinobi, even one who turns against his own people, deserves. Shall I leave his fate unavenged? Would none of you take action if such a deed was carried out against your own children?"

Muted whispers of disquiet were hushed under a mutual understanding. Fugaku nodded slowly.

"Our Clan has stood under the burden of war and slaughter, and never have we bent under a tyrannical rule. Let it not be said that I cared none for my own flesh and blood. I will not allow Itachi to remain unavenged. If I must do so alone, I will find the one who committed this attrocity and bring them to justice myself. Will no one stand by me?"

A voice broke the stillness as Yashiro stepped forward. "I agree with Fugaku, as if the lot of you cowards have something to say about it."

"The leader's right," Setsuna agreed, his features stony as he regarded the group. "We either hold back and allow ourselves to be slaughtered, or we stand against Konoha and take back what is ours! I will not be the one caught fleeing on the day of battle."

A few cheers rose at his statement, and Fugaku smirked as he sounded the war cry. "So be it, then. Those who ally themselves with us, let them speak now. Stand forth, Uchiha; for the glory of your clan, for the lives of those you hold dear, for the blood of our people shed through the generations! Stand forth and fight!"

The shouts of assent echoed far into the night. Only a few shook their heads in dismay and abandoned the underground headquarters. Even with the door bolted firmly shut, the cries of exhaultation could be heard in the streets long after the moon sunk below the hills.


	20. The Inspector General

**Just a short filler to lighten the mood, the unfortunate product of writing at 11:30 p.m. while high on caffeine. :) **

** . .. .. . .. . .. **

Shisui's moods varied on the circumstances around him, and the day he randomly began whistling off key Sasuke knew something important had happened.

"Itachi's coming back," he guessed.

Shisui nodded vaguely, still tormenting Sasuke's ears as he tossed a stack of dirty dishes into the sink. The entire kitchen was a mess; Shisui had never been one to look after himself when it came to housecleaning.

Sasuke frowned, knowing that nothing besides Mikoto's tyrade over a spotless dining room could convince Shisui to drag out the mop and bucket. There was only one explanation.

"He's coming here?"

Another nod, followed by a panicked expression. "I have twenty minutes to scrub this place down before the inspector general arrives," Shisui said frantically. He threw a dishcloth at Sasuke's face and dived to catch a falling tea cup, his sharingan whirling as he moved at lightning speed. "Help me out here, will you?"

Excitement and dread filled Sasuke to the brim. He had visited Itachi frequently over the past two weeks, and while his brother had always been pleased to see him Sasuke was constantly weighed down with the burden of his guilty secret. Itachi had improved rapidly, however, which was a relief to all.

"Why is he staying at your house?" Sasuke asked as Shisui haphazardly slid a stack of plates into the cupboard.

"You know the answer," Shisui half growled, his disdain of Fugaku's behavior showing clear.

He had adamantly refused to attend the past three clan meetings, claiming he was preoccupied with negotiations with the Hokage. A fierce argument had sparked between Shisui and Fugaku, and Sasuke witnessed for the first time his father's vehement hatred towards Konoha's government. It was hard to associate the present Fugaku with the man he had once called his Tousan.

"Kaasan said that things were clearing up," Sasuke spoke carefully, questioning the two different scenarios and already guessing the answer. "She said Tousan was willing to allow Itachi to return."

Shisui snorted. "Fugaku may have backed down, but that doesn't mean conditions have improved. Itachi needs somewhere quiet where he won't have annoying twits fawning over him and overassuming, pompous, stiff necked..." Here Shisui added something Sasuke knew he was _not_ supposed to hear, "...bossing him around. Mikoto wants Itachi to stay here until he's more stable."

"Oh," Sasuke replied after some thought.

"You're staying here, too," Shisui added as he swatted the broom over a well fed spider with a _splat_. He cringed at the mess and hastily scrubbed the wall clean. "Somebody's got to be here for Itachi when I'm busy, and I don't want the she-vixen to give him a heart attack ten minutes after I leave the house."

"What about Kaasan?"

"She'll keep house, I'm guessing," Shisui shrugged, raising the dripping mop high to swipe the cobwebs from the ceiling. "She said she'll visit as much as she can, so I assume she'll be around a couple hours a day at least." He chortled in mirth as he added, "Maybe I won't have to do any more cooking."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in agreement. Shisui was daft when he was somewhat sane, but when his mind was occupied he was completely senseless. More often than not he would set something on the stove and forget that it existed. After several minor fires Sasuke had taken over, and he had never been more grateful for the years of fending for himself after the massacre.

"Not that _you're _a bad cook," Shisui was rambling, "But it's really weird having your cousin ruling the kitchen when you're twice as old and _supposed _to be more experienced." He sighed and tossed a dirty cloth into an equally murky bucket. "I wish my Okaasan had taught me to cook. Wouldn't have set the academy on fire six years ago."

Sasuke stilled in curiosity but made no comment. One learned early that there were some parts of Shisui's past better left unsaid.

"Take a tip from the wise, Sasuke," Shisui ruefully shook his head. "Don't play with chemistry sets when you're eating dango."

_I really don't want to know._

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. Shisui yelped and scrambled back onto the counter. "She's here!"

"Well, you'd better greet her then," Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows wickedly, amused that a fearless ANBU like Shisui could be terrified of Mikoto.

Shisui shot him a dirty look and stuck out his tongue, shoving the filthy cloths and water bucket under the table before straightening his shirt and running a grimy hand through his wild hair. Sasuke could hear him muttering advice to himself as he gingerly approached the door and opened it a crack.

"Hello?" was the resulting squeak.

"Let me guess, you enslaved my youngest to assist you in cleaning this rodent hole," Mikoto remarked with cool sarcasm.

Shisui laughed nervously. "Heh, you might be a little off," he grimaced. "Um... won't you come in?"

Mikoto smiled fondly and peeked inside, waving to Sasuke. "Shisui and I are going to pick up Itachi, Sas-kun. Would you like to come?"

A thousand responses popped into Sasuke's head, familiar accusations waging war against his yearning to see Itachi again. Struck speechless in his turmoil, he numbly nodded and joined his mother at the doorway. Mikoto's sympathetic gaze sharpened once she caught sight of his dirt streaked shirt. Her eyes sparkling with indignation, she whirled on Shisui.

"You couldn't even see to it that he changed his clothes beforehand?"

"I didn't think about it!" Shisui winced, clapping his hands to his head. "You said you wanted the _house_ cleaned! How was I to know this would be a formal inspection?"

Mikoto rubbed her temples in exhasperation. "Men are impossible," she muttered. "Sasuke, clean clothes. Now. You, too, Shisui. I don't even want to know when you two last washed your hair." She sighed heavily and folded her arms as her victims scattered. "Hisou will never forgive me for contaminating his hospital with those warf rats. It'll be a wonder if Shisui ever finds himself a wife."

...

**This does transfer into the next chapter, even though the lighter mood might seem a little out of place.**


	21. It Doesn't Make Sense!

"You're the only person I know who could bring himself to the brink of death, _walk_ out of the hospital with minimal assistance, and still manage to look dignified when you're ready to fall flat on your face."

Shisui shook his head in perturbed amazement as he led his cousin through the hallway. Itachi was still pale as a sheet and trembling slightly from the after effects of the poison and medications, yet he insisted on leaving the hospital on his own two feet. Shisui ignored his cousin's protests that he could walk unassisted and held Itachi's elbow in a death grip as he guided him along. Mikoto kept close on the other side, ready to lend a hand the moment Itachi stumbled. Behind the trio Sasuke trailed along, his eyes clouded with morosity.

_Get a grip on yourself,_ he berated himself mentally. _You're an experienced shinobi, not a first year rookie. Honestly, you're behaving more cowardly than Naruto did on his first mission. _

Despite several visits to the hospital after the initial confrontation, Sasuke still lapsed into fight or flight mode in the presence of his brother. He swiped his clammy palms against his shirt, growling low at the familiar dread rising. The past was fixed and nothing he could say or do would mend the broken tears in the fabric of time. Itachi had accepted his lot, and so had Sasuke. His guilt and shame would be his punishment alone to bear, but he refused to allow it to run his life.

It was easier to give oneself mental advice than follow through, unfortunately. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he recalled his mother's interrogation the night after Itachi had been admitted to the hospital.

_"Sasuke," Mikoto gripped her son's arms tightly as she knelt in front of him, her eyes wild with terror and heartbreak, "Tell me the truth; how did you know Itachi was poisoned?"_

_ Sasuke's mouth had gone dry, a shudder escaping his facade of calm as his mind blanked. Mikoto's gaze lit with an inborn flame._

_ "Was it your father? Don't lie to me, Sasuke."_

_ It was ludicrous almost, to think that Mikoto was ready to blame her husband immediately and yet would never suspect her youngest son to have committed the terrible deed. Before he even realized what he was doing, Sasuke numbly shook his head._

_ Mikoto's eyes narrowed, doubt showing clearly in her expression. "You don't need to be afraid of your father, Sasuke. I need to know; did he poison Itachi?"_

_ "No," Sasuke choked out, his face burning with shame as he looked away._

_ "Who did it, then? You saw them, didn't you?"_

_ His brain went into lock down, his voice failing as he struggled for an answer.__** I did it!**__ he wanted to scream. __**I was only trying to protect you, Kaasan; I didn't know he would leave the ANBU instead of continuing his quest for power. I didn't realize how this would affect things; I thought I was acting on behalf of everyone. Even then I never wanted to kill him, but I didn't see any other way!**_

_No words came forth, however, and Sasuke was left stuttering unintelligable excuses as he fell against Mikoto, hot tears pouring down his cheeks._

_ "I didn't see them," he found himself saying. "There... there was a shadow, but I didn't catch who it was." The fallacy came to his lips so easily that Sasuke couldn't believe he was the one speaking. "By the time I could say anything it was too late; he'd already drunk the tea and left."_

_ The last part was true enough, bringing with it a fresh wave of guilt and sorrow. __**I can't believe I'm lying to her!**__ Sasuke thought to himself in horror. __**I've never lied to Kaasan before.**_

_ Neither could he tell her the truth. He could live with himself if Itachi turned away, but Mikoto? He had just found her again; had sacrificed his world to ensure she lived. To lose her trust and break her heart with such knowledge... no. He could not force himself to admit what he had done._

_ Somehow Mikoto had accepted his statement and never once looked to him as the perpetrator of the crime. The thought was stiffling, binding him around the throat and choking him. He was living a lie now, dancing on a thin line as the floor fell out from under his feet. _

_ How did I ever manage to get myself into this?_ Sasuke wondered to himself, his eyes glued to the endless white of the hallway.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi's voice broke through his condemning mantrum, and Sasuke looked up to see that the others had halted and were watching him. He forced himself to meet Itachi's gaze, reminding himself that he had faced worse under Orochimaru's training and it was childish to feel dread at the mere thought of speaking with his own brother.

A thin sheen of sweat coated Itachi's face, and he trembled slightly from the exertion of walking even such a short distance. Nevertheless he smiled and beckoned Sasuke to stand beside him.

"I do not trust that Shisui will keep his footing on a newly waxed floor," he teased, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shooting a glance at his cousin. "I would appreciate it if you stayed close to ensure he does not attempt to drag me down with him."

"So says the captain who claims he can roam the village unassisted when he's ready to collapse any second," Shisui rolled his eyes.

Itachi responded with a light smirk, gently squeezing Sasuke's shoulder as they continued on. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke how much his brother sensed his inner thoughts. Itachi seemed to know that he blamed himself for some part in the matter, though he had never again questioned aloud whether or not Sasuke was directly responsible for the crime.

Shame and doubt continually knawed at Sasuke; when Itachi had shattered his dreams for the future, he had sworn vengeance tenfold. Now their places had been reversed, yet Itachi held no grudge against him. It made Sasuke feel like a filthy, low down _snake_. He would almost rather Itachi _did _hate him. Anything would be better than the hurting yet loving gaze whenever Itachi looked at him.

_I don't deserve your forgiveness and compassion. I don't even deserve to be called your brother._

A thought jolted his mind like a white hot flame. _Is this how Itachi felt when he killed them?_

The concept had never entered Sasuke's train of thought. Suddenly a memory unfolded, an image of himself chasing Itachi through the streets after he had discovered his parents' murder. The shuriken leaving his hand, knocking Itachi's forehead guard to the cobblestones as he stood motionless in... remorse.

Itachi had _regretted_ the massacre. So much so that tears had streaked down his cheeks as he regarded Sasuke, the bloody katana almost slipping out of his shaking grip, sharingan deactivated and dark eyes swimming in anguish. The silent, unfeeling captain of the ANBU, freely showing long withheld emotion as he stared at his little brother.

_He never wanted to hurt them! But why? Why would he slaughter them for no reason and claim he only wanted to test his power?_

A chilling thought struck him. _Who or what was he trying to protect? Was he trying to prevent something, just like I was?_ The questions overwhelmed Sasuke, the walls spinning around him.

_It doesn't make sense! Why would he kill them? He gloated over my weakness, but was distressed when I faced him down. Why? What is happening? None of this is right!_

"Sasuke!" Mikoto's frantic shout seemed to come from a distance. The lights overhead swirled uncomfortably in Sasuke's vision, then he felt himself hitting the floor as darkness closed in.


	22. Radical Spokesman or Concerned Father?

**My apologies for the earlier mix-up; by accident I posted the wrong chapter! (Thank you to those who pointed out the mistake.) Here is the actual version. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes blearily, the room spinning wildly a moment before the ceiling righted itself. Blinking hard against another wave of vertigo, Sasuke struggled to a sitting position.<p>

"Easy, Sasuke," his mother's voice was quick to caution him as gentle hands pushed him back down. "Take it slowly; you've had a nasty fall."

"Where...?" Sasuke shook his head slightly to clear the spots from his eyes and quickly regretted it. Once the world ceased to whirl he took a moment to examine his surroundings.

Spidery designs alligned to reveal a wooden ceiling, bookshelves righted themselves to display favorite toys, and the pale blur reconfigured into Mikoto's concerned face. Sasuke released a breath of tension and sat up more slowly this time.

"What happened?" His last memory was of the hospital; always a boring, drab place he recalled, even in the future years. After that his mind drew a blank.

"The medics said you've been under too much stress worrying about what happened to Itachi," Mikoto whispered in a cajoling tone. "You fainted in the corridor as we were leaving the hospital."

The words jolted a thought. "Is Itachi awake?" Sasuke exclaimed, making to scramble for his brother's room. "There's something I need to ask - "

"Not so fast," Mikoto said hastily, her voice still barely above a whisper. "Lie down; Itachi's had a long day, and you both need your rest."

"Is he conscious?"

Sasuke turned to see Fugaku leaning against the doorway. Several neglected observations clicked into place.

"Why am I home?" he breathed into Mikoto's ear, his whisper so soft it was barely discernable.

Mikoto gave him a strict look, warning for silence. "He's fine, Fugaku," she looked over her shoulder. "The medics said no school for a couple days, but he should be able to resume his classes normally within a week."

Fugaku nodded and entered the room, his footsteps slow and cautious. Pulling up a chair he regarded Sasuke carefully, his expression unreadable. There was something reflected in his eyes, almost akin to fear, that Sasuke had never seen before.

"I am calling off tommorrow's meeting," he adressed Mikoto abruptly as he rose to his feet once more. "I will inform headquarters that I am taking the day off; if you wish to visit Itachi, I can take care of anything neccessary here."

Mikoto started slightly, taken aback at her husband's announcement. "Fugaku...?"

He paused in the doorway, holding her gaze as he answered solemnly, "You were right in what you spoke to Itachi; the point we argued about that night. I have been neglecting you all too long." He paused, groping for words. "I would speak to you about this later..._ Kimi_."

The hesitancy was clear in Fugaku's voice. Sasuke could barely believe his ears. He couldn't understand his father; several weeks ago Fugaku had advocated for Itachi's banishment in response to his "traitorous statement." Now he was behaving as though he regretted everything. As though he felt remorse for his actions of the past few weeks, even the argument with Itachi.

_I don't know what to expect from anyone anymore,_ Sasuke thought in frustration. _I expected things to be predictable; Itachi would die, the clan would be safe, Team 7 would be stronger than ever, and I would never abandon the Leaf. _

Life was more complicated now than before Sasuke had begun his interference. Itachi wasn't the power lusting ANBU he had expected, Fugaku was switching between a concerned father and a radical spokesman of the Uchiha Clan, and even Shisui was beginning to act mysterious as though he were hiding something important. Absolutely nothing was adding up to Sasuke's concept of the past.

_Be careful what you wish for..._ The words echoed in Sasuke's head.

_Maybe there's a reason wishes __**shouldn't **__come true._


	23. Unless I Have No Other Choice

"I trust you realize my dilemma as both leader and protector of this village," Sarutobi said gravely as he addressed the Uchiha kneeling respectively before him.

"I understand," Shisui answered in a noncommital tone.

"We waste our time fooling with these petty negotiations," Danzo snarled, his eyes burning with undisguised hate. "Even now the Uchiha are plotting against us, planning their next move. Any day now they could riot and sweep over the village. We could be facing a fourth shinobi war and yet you do nothing!"

Sarutobi waved him away with a slight frown. "There is a time for discussion, as well as bloodshed," he responded passively. "I will not bring any clan within this village to ruin unless I have no other choice."

"Might I speak?" Shisui interrupted, a brief flash of desperation passing over his eyes. The Hokage nodded minutely and Shisui rose to his feet.

"I know that the leaders of my people are determined and stubborn in their ways and will likely refuse any possible negotiations," he began, "But there are others who are innocent of this ordeal. What of the children? Are they to be considered a threat? They know nothing of any plot towards Konoha."

Shisui's mind flitted instantly to Itachi and Sasuke. _You yourself admitted you wanted nothing to do with the clan, Itachi. You would do anything to preserve peace within the village. Sarutobi needs you to back his plans; why should your life be forfeit because of Fugaku's treachery? And Sasuke... I could not bring myself to kill you, any more than if you were my own brother._

"Children do not remain innocent forever," Danzo sneered, his words callous and spiteful. "When they come to age they shall be as great a danger as their forefathers. The Uchiha have always clashed with the people of Konoha. The next generation will not stray from their primal instincts to destroy all within the line of Senju. Their pride weakens both their resolve and sensibility," he added disdainfully.

"Uchiha were born of fire before Hashirama ever existed," Shisui retorted heatedly, refusing to allow the insult to pass. "This does not concern our clans' differences, however. This discussion involves circumstances happening here and now, not eighty years ago." He turned to the Hokage once more. "There are others who are blind to the conspiracies against Konoha. I cannot agree that they are to be counted as traitors and _slaughtered _like common criminals." He spat out his words, clearly dictating his revulsion of the Hokage's plan.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, deep in thought. "You are unlike your cousin," he said at length. "Itachi would have accepted his orders without hesitation. You seem to find thrill in questioning your leaders."

"I refuse to comply with a suicide mission without knowing there are not other means of accomplishing the goal," Shisui shot back. "Itachi is too naiive to make a sound decision when questioning his loyalties between his clan and village. He may be powerful, but he was a poor choice for your candidate."

_Besides, Itachi doesn't think; he calculates. He would have considered the odds of both solutions, drawn up his own conclusion on the matter, and then later questioned whether he had done the right thing. ANBU prodigy or not, he's still a thirteen year old with raging hormones. He would have done the job, but the outcome would have shattered him completely._

"Tell me, Shisui," Sarutobi questioned, "How many members of the clan do you believe are aware of these _meetings_ taking place among your leaders?"

"Only the select few that Fugaku has chosen for the coup," Shisui responded. "He has withheld most information for security reasons."

"You have right to believe that only the shinobi capable of carrying out this deed have knowledge of his plans?"

"Hai," Shisui confirmed. "It is a closely guarded secret. Fugaku is aware that there are those among the clan who would betray him."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow with a smirk. _Ironically, he missed two of our greatest informants._ His eyes half shuttered in meditation, he remained silent until the stillness of the room became oppressive.

"I will think over this matter," Sarutobi announced at length. "Shisui, continue to report to me with all information regarding the clan's dealings. We will return to this discussion in forty-eight hours."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," Shisui bowed low, relieved that the matter had been delayed once more.

Danzo's eyes flitted to him, his words veiled with a casual air. "How fares your cousin, Shisui? The _accident _he was subjected to was indeed tragic. How convenient that the timing should so _interfere_ with our plans."

"Yes," Shisui replied thickly, his eyes guarded as he regarded Danzo with open suspicion. "How convenient."

"I trust he is recovering?"

"Well enough, considering his condition," Shisui evaded.

"It is a pity his sharingan is useless to him now," Danzo shook his head. "Such a waste in so young a shinobi."

Shisui didn't need his own kekkai genkai to visualize the greed thinly disguised under the council member's pained smile. His hand instinctively wavered to his katana, and blood might have been shed had not Sarutobi intercepted.

"That will be all," the Hokage said curtly, casting a sharp glance towards Danzo. "Dismissed, Uchiha."

His gaze never wavering from Danzo, Shisui bowed low and leapt out the window. _I don't trust that man,_ he frowned sharply as he sped towards the compound. _All I can say is, I'm relieved Itachi is no longer forced to comply with his orders. In hindsight, cousin, you should never have joined the ANBU. _


	24. It's No Game

** I can tell I really don't have a life when my sister and I assign Sherlock Holmes personalities to all the characters in Winnie the Pooh. **

** Hence the Shisui chapter.**

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Sasuke idly doodled in a corner of the room, keeping up the pretense that he was "catching up on homework" in order to avoid his father's attempts at mundane conversations. In reality he was compiling the facts of the past weeks, weighing the possibilities of the timeline he had altered.

_1) Itachi volunteered to leave the ANBU, hence implying he is not searching for power, hence contradicting his statement the night __**it**__ happened._

Sasuke intentionally left the facts of the massacre blank in case Fugaku decided to check up on his youngest son's "history" assignment.

_2) __**Leader **_(His father, as he neglected to write, though Fugaku would no doubt see through the blind with ease) _ordered banishment of __**instigator**__, hence __**it**__ would have been brought about due to feelings of rejection?_

_ 3) __**Instigator **__incapacitated, hence he cannot complete __**it**__ within the given timeline._

_ 4) __**Leader**__ is acting unusual, currently behving nervous and unsure around family, using coded messages with members of the police force. Almost seems like they're plotting something. A mission of some sort?_

_ 5) Mikoto clearly is distrustful of note 4._

_ 6) Shisui has grown secluded and withdrawn, unusually fidgetty even for him. Something is making him uneasy. Seems to involve something deeper than Itachi's injuries._

_ 7) Shisui speaks openly of his revulsion for Danzo. Not entirely new, but more frequent at present._

_ 8) Shisui is often absent, usually attending meetings either with the Hokage or the clan._

_ 9) Said clan meetings are increasing to nightly occasions. Increased activity + open unrest in the police = discontent with government perhaps? What are they planning?_

At that moment there was a gentle knock on the door. Sasuke quickly folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket, delving into his paragraph on the Second Shinobi War as Fugaku answered the caller. To Sasuke's dismay, a songbird's trill questioned softly,

"Is Mikoto-San here?"

_Not __**you **__again!_

"I am afraid she is not available at the present, Ayama," Fugaku replied formally as he stepped aside. "However, you may come in and wait for her to return, if you wish."

"I will only be a moment," Ayama bowed graciously before stepping inside. Her eyes flitted around the room before settling on Sasuke with a flash of disgust. In response Sasuke snidely stuck out his tongue.

_I'd forgotten how much I hate her. If there was any good point to be said about the massacre, it was that Itachi __**didn't **__spare her life._

"Hello, Sasuke," Ayama said pertly as she waltzed into the sitting room, her silken light pink kimono swirling about her ankles. She set down a package in front of him, saying in a pained voice, "I was not aware if you had a favorite sweet, so I made a rough estimate. I hope you enjoy them."

Only Ayama could make a wish for goodwill sound like a threat. Sasuke peeked into the bag before crinkling his nose and sitting back. "I hate sweets."

"You could have accepted them graciously!" Ayama snapped, her ire rising as her sunny attitude disappeared. "You ungrateful little sneak!"

"That will be enough!" Fugaku spoke up without warning, shocking both Sasuke and Ayama into silence. "I do not care what your family status is, young lady; while you are in this house you will treat my son with respect."

Ayama blinked in astonishment for a moment before closing her mouth with a slight clack of her pearly teeth. "My apologies, Fugaku-Sama," she bowed deeply. "I will not be so ungracious with my words again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, earning a sharp glare from his nemesis. Fugaku cleared his throat, indicating he required equal respect from his youngest son. Sasuke's dour expression grew more sulky at Ayama's wicked grin.

Without warning the doors slid open, revealing a weary but cheerful Shisui. "Sorry to intrude without knocking but - what is _that thing_ doing in here?"

Ayama swirled around, her dark eyes malevolent with loathing. "I was just on my way to visit Itachi-_kun_."

"You're not welcome there," Shisui's eyes narrowed. "I thought we went through this already. No unwanted company for the first two weeks, and I don't recall seeing _your _name on the guest list."

"Fancy that, I have the impression no such list was written in the first place," Ayama replied tartly, sauntering closer until she and Shisui were facing off nose to nose. "You and I both know that Itachi-_kun _will always be open to seeing close friends, and he and I are _very_ close by this time."

"If you mean that he's close to jumping off a bridge to avoid death by sheer insanity, I'd say you're quite right for once," Shisui retorted with a smug grin.

"Do you not have a purpose for being here, or do you intend to stand there like an ugly toad and attempt to insult me."

"Now that's just mean," Shisui sighed dramatically. "Actually, _princess_, I do have a reason for being here, being that I intend to abscond the madness of Danzo's office with my baby cousin for the rest of the morning."

"What do you need me for?" Sasuke questioned as he glanced between the two sparring Uchihas.

"My candy reservoir has run dry, and Mikoto won't let me restock properly unless she thinks I'm buying for someone else. Itachi is banned from sugar until his immunity system is back in shape, and I have abandoned all hope of Tekka or Kakashi collaberating with my evil schemes. I need an allabi and you, my currently favorite little cousin, are just the ticket. Fugaku, can I borrow Sasuke for a little shopping trip?"

"If he is willing to accompany you," Fugaku nodded in his typical somber manner.

"What do you think, cous'? I buy, I eat, you tag along for the ride? I'll buy you a new dinosaur."

The promise would have worked wonders on a younger Sasuke. As it was he smiled at Shisui's pathetic attempt at bribery and conceded to go along with his cousin for the sheer sake of humoring him.

"Yes!" Shisui cheered, throwing a fist in the air. "That's one victory for the infamous Uchiha. Let's just hope your Okaasan doesn't realize what I'm doing before I have everything stashed safely in my room. She's at the house already, you know, so I'll have to put my ANBU skills to the test to get everything safely past her."

"Mikoto-San is visiting?" Ayama asked suspiciously. "For what purpose?"

"Ah... housecleaning," Shisui blanked out. Hastily he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out the door. "Got to go now, talk later!"

"Phew! That was close!" he exclaimed as soon as they were some distance away. "She's not supposed to know where to find Itachi yet. I'm telling you, that girl is _too_ cunning sometimes."

"Or you talk too much," Sasuke pointed out.

"Don't speak against your elders, twit," Shisui reprimanded, mimicking Itachi's habit of poking Sasuke in the forehead. "You're not supposed to be this smart anyways, so don't show it off to your elder cousin. Take it out on Itachi, if you will. He needs someone more brilliant than he is to knock him off his pedestel every so often."

The comment was meant in jest, but the implications were much deeper for Sasuke than Shisui realized. Sasuke swallowed hard past the lump that suddenly presented itself.

_What if Itachi ever finds out that I __**was **__the one that ruined his future? What will I tell him?_

There was nothing he could say. In this alternate timeline, the younger brother had struck first. Any act of vengeance on Itachi's part would be considered justice. The irony was almost something to laugh at.

_I wonder if Itachi __**would **__retaliate, even in spite of his condition. Once I would have assumed the worst from him, but now... now I don't even feel that I know him. I can't anticipate his future whim. I don't even know who presents the most danger anymore; myself, or Itachi?_

"When am I going to get to see Itachi again?" Sasuke asked softly, not liking the dark path his thoughts were taking him down. "Okaasan left early this morning while I was still asleep."

"We'll be stopping there after I finish wasting my paycheck on the now wealthiest shop in Konoha," Shisui nodded once with a tight smile. A flash of _something _crossed his eyes and he winced, chewing his lip absently. Sasuke frowned. Such a habit was only present when Shisui was increasingly concerned about a situation far beyond his control.

"He's gotten worse, hasn't he?" Sasuke guessed, his heart plummeting.

"No!" Shisui was quick to deny, snapping out of his thoughts with a start. "No, Itachi's fine - well, as fine as could be expected given the circumstances. I was just thinking about... something else."

His face brightened as he abruptly switched the topic. "Hey, did you know Itachi was allergic to pollen when he was younger? I used to throw a handful of dandelions at his desk whenever he was taking a test at the academy. Shinobi skills, of course - I was a _little_ faster than he was back then. Sadly," he sighed, "It only lasted a short time before the teacher started closing all the windows whenever my chakra signature was detected. Of course, there was also the time..."

Shisui continued rambling for another fifteen minutes, changing the subject a good thirty times depending on the passing scenery or his present mood. His pace slowed as they neared the market square, and he asked in an attempt at casualness,

"So... say one day we were to play a game, and I asked you, Itachi, and Mikoto to visit... oh, probably Waves or something. Maybe do a little shopping, pick up some supplies. It'd give Itachi a change of scenery; waterfront should be good for his health, after all. Just a couple of days, you know."

Instantly Sasuke's suspicions were afire. _It's no game. He knows something is going to happen and he wants us out of the village._

"Why would we leave?" he asked innocently, striving to maintain a childlike semblence.

"It'd just be for a few days," Shisui shrugged, evading the question. "Of course, it'd likely aid Itachi's recovery quite a bit, so maybe your Okaasan would even like to stay there longer. I think you'd like it in Waves. It's a bit foggy in the morning, but in the afternoon you'd think it was eternal spring."

Sasuke thought a moment, noting something that Shisui had purposely neglected. "Would Tousan come?"

The flicker of hesitancy was impossible to miss. "Yeah... I guess he'd go along," Shisui blanched. "If he's not too involved with work, at least."

_Why would Fugaku be absent? Has he threatened Itachi again? I thought he was past that by now._ The complexity of the family conflict was making Sasuke's head buzz.

"Why the Land of Waves?" he tried next. "There's lots of places inside Konoha that Itachi would like. Why would we have to leave the village?"

"Ehh... it's just a thought," Shisui winced, scratching his mop of tangled hair. "Just... don't tell your Otousan we talked about this, okay? It was just a question, after all. 'Sides, if Mikoto wants to plan something she'd want it to be a surprise, right?"

"Not if it was dangerous," Sasuke pressed. "She'd want Tousan to know if we were in trouble."

"Oh, look!" Shisui dropped the subject, pointing out his favorite candy store. "We're here already! C'mon, let's see how much we can smuggle out before Mikoto sends the police after us."

Sasuke neglected to mention that the Uchiha force _was _the police. Nevertheless he followed his cousin into the brightly lit sweet shop, wrinkling his nose slightly at some of the more distasteful varieties available. Shisui rubbed his hands gleefully, attacking the shelves ferociously as the bemused shopkeepers looked on. Before Sasuke could move a bag was shoved into his hands, brimming to the top with innumerable packets of sugared delicacies.

"Hold this," Shisui ordered with an almost deadly glare as he grabbed another bag and continued his plunder with renewed vengeance.

_Was shopping with my cousin always this terrifying?_ Sasuke wondered as he watched Shisui, sharingan activated and twirling, shove handful after handful of packages and cartons onto the growing mound on the counter. Finally satisfied with the mountain of snacks, Shisui plopped Sasuke's bag on the top and pulled a sizeable wad of currency from his pockets. Twenty minutes of pricing later, the two conspirators left the shop with a bag apiece and Shisui's vow to retrieve the remaining fifteen once Mikoto was safely out of the compound.

"One day your own kids will ask you what the shinobi life was like in your day," Shisui commented with a sly wink. "You can always tell them you learned stealth attacks long before you graduated the academy."

The words washed over Sasuke without meaning, his mind preoccupied with other past dealings he determined _never _to inform his children of. Sensing his anxiety, Shisui nudged him with his elbow and smiled.

"Enough lessons in ninja skills for the day. Let's go see your brother."

**, . .. . .. . . .. .**

**Seriously? 2,000+ words for this chapter? Longest drabble I've written yet! (Looks wildly around the room) What, no congratulations party? Where's the sugar and caffeine - I mean, mocha and some cake?**

** Yes, there will be a chapter involving both Itachi and Sasuke soon, however minute but important details must never be neglected. **

**Actually, blame the coffee for this chapter.**


	25. Paid in Full

** Did I mention that the other side effect of caffeine is that I love to be evil and riddle the world with angst? (Tissue warning!)**

. .. . .. . .. . ..

Mikoto glanced up as Shisui and Sasuke entered, the worn look in her eyes easing as she smiled at them.

"He's asleep right now," she whispered, her voice betraying her own exhaustion.

"We'll be quiet," Shisui promised, holding his bags high and putting a finger to his lips.

Mikoto sighed and cast him a dark look. "You're lucky your teeth haven't fallen out by now, Shisui. How many shelves did they have to restock this time?"

"It's just a couple bags!" Shisui squeaked.

"You said that last time," Mikoto muttered, her gloomy pallor lightening at the chance for some small measure of comic relief. "Guess how many candy wrappers I found stashed in the cupboard?"

"Itachi did it," Shisui rallied the blame at once. "I am totally innocent in the matter."

Sasuke snuck around the corner as Mikoto unleashed a no doubt preplanned lecture about Shisui's lack of care regarding his health. Easing the door to Itachi's temporary quarters open, he slid it shut against his cousin's resounding defense of his unsatiable sweet tooth. Slipping off his sandals for to elliminate any possible sound, Sasuke crept over to the bed and took a seat, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his arms.

_Why do I feel like I have to protect you now?_ he questioned silently, staring at the teenager once fated to slaughter his entire clan.

Itachi was still as pale as the sheet below him, his eyelids flickering in a troubled dream. His emotionless facade stripped away as he slept, he looked frighteningly vulnerable. Gone was the callous hearted ANBU, the cold and twisted Akatsuki who had trapped his own brother in a genjutsu replaying his parents' bloody death. Instead Sasuke saw before him an entirely new mural once veiled by his own hatred.

_A young boy playing hide and seek, putting off his homework to enjoy the game a little longer. An annoyed sibling inventing a pawprint challenge in exchange for a few minutes of peace and quiet. A concerned older brother inspecting the cut knee of his careless Otouto. A warrior in blood stained armor crying as his little brother collapsed onto the road._

_A confused Itachi who practically ran to his room from the vehemence in Sasuke's gaze. Questions and hurt radiating from eyes that were meant to remain unfeeling and distant. A rare offer to help with Sasuke's training. The perturb in his expression when the opportunity was coldly rebuffed. The stranger who chose to abandon his position in the ANBU because he worried how it would affect his little brother. The heartbroken soldier who tried to hold himself together as he fled from his own father. _

_ The despair and hopelessness in the eyes of a broken raven as he questioned whether his brother even cared._

A single tear trickled down Sasuke's face, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. _Why? Why did you do it, Itachi? I thought I knew you enough to stop you from becoming a criminal, but then you changed the rules and turned everything around. _

_ Why do you always have to ruin everything? I tried to set things to rights, but now things are worse than ever. It's all your fault, you know. You're to blame for starting everything; if you hadn't killed the clan in the past none of this would ever have happened. It's your own fault that you're injured and Tousan is angry. I wouldn't have made that wish and altered the past if you had left well enough alone. The only person you can blame for your pitiful, wasted existence is yourself, and you know it._

_ Stop it! _Sasuke ordered forcefully as the darker voice of his long buried animosity attempted to rule his thoughts. _Just leave him - and me - alone!_

_**You prevented a threat. He killed them without a thought. It's all his fault**__._

_ Go away..._

___That's it,_ Sasuke realized with cold dread. _I'm losing it!_ Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, he fought for control. _I'm going absolutely mad! Maybe this __**is**__ a coma induced dream and I'm slowly dying in reality. _

Hurriedly he shook his head to slake off the boardering insanity. _No! I can't lose it right now! I need to be here to protect the clan from whatever comes next. I have to know why Itachi wanted to kill them; why he could reduce to such a state of evil when he seemed to care so much. If I don't find out now, something worse could happen and I'll always wonder if I could have prevented it. Wishes don't come twice in a lifetime. This is my only chance; I can't botch it by losing control._

His thoughts under control once more, Sasuke sat back and prepared to wait for his brother to awaken. To his surprise, Itachi was watching him silently, obsidian coals glittering beneath half shuttered lids.

"You're upset 'gain," Itachi spoke softly, his words slurred from both sleep and medications.

Sasuke startled, speaking his mind without heed to appropriate timing as his mind switched to overload. "If you were still in the ANBU and you wanted to protect someone, how far would you go to do it? Would you kill anyone just to keep that one person safe, even if it hurt you to do it? Or would you not even care who died since you never felt you had purpose for attachments?"

Itachi stared at him for a moment, his eyes glazed in bewilderment. "What...?"

"How far would you go to protect someone you cared about? Would any price be too high?"

Inwardly Sasuke quelched the supposition that _maybe_ there had been a pure intent behind Itachi's criminal actions. He dared not name that hope, as he feared the truth behind it. If his suspicion was genuine, he would never forgive himself for crippling Itachi. If false, he would know his brother would have cast him away as a pathetic example of the Clan's talent. Both options ended in agony that Sasuke did not want to be established, yet he _had_ to know.

"Would you kill _anyone_, even someone you cared about, to protect a person who meant more to you?"

The incredulity shone clear in Itachi's eyes, his mouth slightly ajar at his brother's inexplicable question. Grunting from the effort he raised himself to his elbows, fully awake.

"Sasuke, who has been talking to you about this?" Itachi pressed gently. Worry and doubt shimmered in Sasuke's eyes, allaying his conclusion that something had set his brother completely off balance in recent weeks. _What did I miss while I was in the hospital?_

"Just answer the question," Sasuke insisted, his face set with a stubborness that ran in the blood of the Uchiha as strongly as the sharingan.

Itachi sighed and looked away, his gaze rivetted on the covers as he twisted the fabric in his hands. "That is hardly a fair question, Touto," he said quietly. "First of all, I am hardly worthy of the title of shinobi any longer, and secondly, I would hope never to be placed in the position where I was forced to... _kill_... someone I loved as the only means to save another."

Sasuke leaned back, his throat tightening. Itachi's customary mask of stoicism had melted before his eyes, leaving behind such a depiction of hopelessness that it stole his breath away.

"I... I didn't mean it," Sasuke stammered out instinctively. "You... you're still a shinobi, Itachi. It'll just take some time, and then - "

"Then _what_?" Itachi snapped without warning, his eyes kindling with an anger Sasuke had never dreamed he might witness. "I know what the medics diagnosed, Sasuke. I'm _useless _as a shinobi! I can never fight again, even if I wanted to. My sharingan, my training, everything I have ever done was _wasted_. So in answer to your question, I doubt I could ever be forced to make that decision as I thankfully shall never be given an opportunity!"

Words of assurance never reached Sasuke's lips. Never before had he seen Itachi lose his temper, let alone speak with such bitterness. _I never thought how this might be affecting him; affecting his dreams for the future. Funny, I never imagined that Itachi might've __**had **__plans for what he wanted to do with his life. What has he lost because of what I did?_

Tears of shame tracked down his face, and Itachi misinterpretted the signs as a consequence of his lashing out. "Yuruse, Sasuke," he whispered. "This... this has been difficult for me. I should not have taken out my anger against you."

"I didn't know," Sasuke shook his head, his voice cracking.

"I should not have expected you to," Itachi responded dejectedly as he lay back on the futon. His fingers picked at the blanket seam, his shoulders quivering with pent up emotion. Unable to stand against the tide of adversity any longer, he curled into a ball as though to block out the world and all its hardships and disappointments.

_He's not a murderer,_ the certainty of the thought hit home, filling Sasuke with a calm resolve. _Not anymore._

"It's going to be okay, Itachi," he whispered, moving forward and wrapping his arms tightly around his older brother. "I'm going to be here for you, no matter what."

_Because that's what brothers are for._

Itachi remained motionless, rigid with the attempt to salvage the last of his dignity. The effort was futile and with a harsh, broken sob he flung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, holding onto him as though he were an anchor in the endless darkness of an unknown future.

For the first time that Sasuke had known since the night of the Uchiha massacre, the shield wall crumbled around Itachi's resolve. Faced only with uncertainty and despair, Itachi was the one in need of a savior. The inner voice that had plagued Sasuke was permanently silenced as his elder brother wept, silent tears echoing the torment and loss that marred his own previous lifetime.

_The debt is paid in full, brother,_ Sasuke vowed silently. _I don't care who you were or what you might have become. The Akatsuki is dead, and now it's my responsibility to ensure my brother doesn't follow. You will become great again, Itachi. So long as the Clan lives, I will do whatever it takes to ensure you become a shinobi again. That is my solemn promise._


	26. You Know He's a Jinchuriki, Right?

**Normal, everyday chapters are so difficult to write! Oddly enough, it wasn't an angst ridden song that inspired me to write this segment but "Seize the Day" from Newsies...**

** . .. . .. . .. . . . .**

The house stood quiet late that afternoon. Sasuke breezed through his homework, the questions irritatingly obvious for their intended difficulty level. As an ignorant Shisui often commented, he was far too smart for a kid his age. It didn't help that he had been taught these particular lessons eight years before. Sasuke knew he'd have to work to keep a low profile or else he might be labeled the next Uchiha prodigy.

Mikoto had left some time earlier, Itachi was asleep again, and the only disturbance in the house was Shisui's muttered curses as he crumbled "important" documents, setting them on fire with an almost gleeful look in his eyes.

"I have to go out," he announced, tossing a teacup into the sink and not even flinching when it shattered. "Hokage again, I'll be back late. Don't let anyone into the house. Also, make sure the sulky weasel stays in bed! He fell flat on his face the other day and almost broke his nose. Heaven help us if he tries the stairs next."

Sasuke nodded, absorbing the information while dodging the flying objects tossed by his absent minded cousin.

"One more thing," Shisui called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Code for entrance is that I have to be wearing those wacky cat ears."

Sasuke groaned. Shisui's growing concern about Danzo dropping in unannounced had set him to contrive a series of signals and passwords to ensure no one used a henge no jutsu to invade the house. His techniques were unique, to say the least.

_I had hoped those cat ears would remain a figment of the future, and yet I can't escape the fluffy white nightmare. I still can't see what Sakura liked so much about that mission._

Shisui's random outbursts were only becoming worse as he grew more distracted. The blame clearly lay in his divided time between the clan and the Hokage. _I need to ask him why these "meetings" are worrying him so. _

Sasuke snorted derisively. _The worst thing about waking up in this timeline is that no one tells me a__**nything**__! "You're too young, Sasuke... You'll understand when you're older, Sasuke..." I hate being a kid._

Sighing heavily after Shisui left, Sasuke slouched into a chair and studied the cracks in the ceiling. _I never thought I'd say this, but I'm completely __**bored**__. _

Itachi was still too tired to hold a conversation more than ten minutes at a time, so there was no point in hovering in hopes that his older brother would be coherent long enough to answer the questions still buzzing in his mind. Recently Sasuke had been strictly forbidden to practice his jutsu in the house, particularely after he had activated his chidori and Shisui had literally hit the ceiling sandals first. That was two down for self entertainment. Playing with the toys Mikoto had sent was not an option. Sasuke would rather face a mortifying defeat against Naruto than humiliate himself by contriving a battle between an action figure of the first Hokage and Raurie.

_I am bored, bored, bored. I can't even take a walk since Kaasan would scold me for being out there without Shisui to watch out for me! Being a child is so degrading! _Sasuke growled low and sunk deeper into the chair. _Since I can't train inside, both my favorite hobbies are denied me at this point. I am going to die of apathy._

Merciful distraction came by way of a timid knock on the door. Sasuke glanced up in mild curiosity before hoisting himself out of the chair and tiptoeing over to the window. _Danzo would sooner bash in the door than knock from what Shisui tells me, and Mikoto would have let herself in. I wonder who it could be?_

A shock of unruly blond hair popped out from the bushes for a moment before vanishing in a rustle of leaves. Sasuke hid a grin as Naruto peeked out again, raced up to the door, rapped on it hastily, then dashed back into hiding.

_Shisui will not be happy when he gets home._

Nevertheless Sasuke unbolted the lock and slid the doors open, motioning for Naruto to enter. A flash of yellow, blue and orange whizzed by him and darted behind the wall.

"You can come out now," Sasuke said wryly as he securely latched the entryway.

Naruto peered out from around the corner, gasping for breath and grinning wildly at his escapade.

"Whew! I thought you'd never answer the door! Was that your cousin, the weird guy that left? Mikoto Oba-chan said you had a cousin, but I've never seen him before so I don't know what he looks like. Do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry and your Mom gave me a cookie but it didn't hold me for long so - "

"You call her_ Oba-chan _now?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded blankly before inspecting the kitchen and trotting over to the fridge. "She told me to call her that. She says she likes my pictures, and she's gonna put them on the fridge so she can tell everyone what a nice kid I am. She thinks I'm nice, Sasuke! No one's ever said that about me before! Everyone's always chased me away, but Mikoto Oba-chan says I'm welcome whenever the old man isn't there! Your Mom's the best, Sasuke! D'you have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

_Breath deeply and calmly process information. Toss aside unneccessary gibberish and assess main points. Do not kill the speaker._

"How often do you come to my house?" Sasuke questioned as he pulled out a container of leftover onigri. Naruto one-upped him as he pounced on a carton of Shisui's favorite flavored ramen.

"I've been there a lot now," Naruto chattered excitedly as he poured hot water into the cup and waited glumly for the instructed three minutes to pass. "Mikoto Oba-chan said she wished you were home so your friends - that's me - could cheer you up, but you were sick and she didn't want me to bother you. But you're not sick now, right? So we can start training again and Sakura-chan will stop _bothering_ me about getting my homework done on time."

"Will you keep it down a bit?" Sasuke muttered with a sharp glare, looking over his shoulder at the door to his brother's room. "I may be fine, but if you wake Itachi up I'll have your head. Shisui will probably be next in line so if I were you I'd watch how loudly I whisper."

"Oh." Naruto gaped, sufficiently admonished. "I didn't know your brother was still really sick. I think your Mom is worried, I guess, but is he really that bad? Sakura-chan caught a cold once, and she was out of school for a few days. How long d'you think Itachi will be sick?"

"Sometimes you talk too much for your own good," Sasuke muttered, refusing to answer the question.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke, it's just a - "

"Something going on?"

Sasuke whirled at the muted call. Itachi stood in the doorway, rubbing a hand over his face. His brow furrowed in confusion as he caught sight of Naruto.

"Sasuke's-Oniisan!" the blond shouted, resulting in a pained wince from Itachi. "You're alive!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke ordered in a loud whisper as he clapped a hand over the jinchuriki's mouth. "Keep it down!"

"But I was begining to worry he might be dead!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he was able to speak again. "Mikoto Oba-chan said he was okay but you weren't talking and I thought maybe you didn't want to tell her that he - "

Sasuke ignored the Uzamaki's rambling and hurried to his brother's side. "You shouldn't be up right now," he scolded. "Shisui said you needed to stay in bed."

"I will be fine," Itachi waved him away with a shake of his head. "Shisui worries too much."

Sasuke begged to differ, as his brother was noticably swaying on his feet. Despite his protests Itachi continued his perilous trek across the room, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

"Fine," Sasuke finally admitted defeat, "If you want to get yourself killed it's your problem." Nonetheless he set a cushion down by the low table, hovering close by as Itachi sank down. "Do you want some tea?"

Itachi nodded gratefully, resting his forehead in his hands and rubbing away what must have been an attrocious headache.

"Whoah," Naruto said in awe as he knelt across from Itachi and stared unabashed. "You're Sasuke's brother? I've seen you sometimes! You always hung out with that weirdo with the funky hair and he'd tell funny jokes and you didn't even smile! How'd you do it? I was splitting my sides from the stories he'd tell!"

"Who is this?" Itachi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto!" the jinchuriki announced before Sasuke could answer. "I'm gonna be Hokage one day, you know! I'll be the most powerful shinobi in the village! Hey, Sasuke says you're really good with your jutsu and all, so could you show me how to - "

"Naruto, shut up!" Sasuke called from the kitchen, rushing out to shoo the blond out of the house. _I really shouldn't have let him in at this time. I should have known he'd bring up the possibility of training!_

Itachi, however, took everything in stride. "It is all right, Sasuke," he said quietly, halting his brother in his tracks.

"I... suppose I could teach you a few techniques," he adressed Naruto, his voice controlled and even. Sasuke barely caught the tremor of apprehension thinly veiled under a mask of calm. "However I am afraid I will be unable to demonstrate anything for some time."

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath. _What is wrong with you? How can you take this with such stoicism? You've lost everything, and yet you talk to him as though it's not a big deal to you. Not to mention that's __**Naruto**__ you're speaking to! You know he's a jinchuriki, right? I should be having to explain to you that he's not evil, that you should allow him to visit just like any of my friends. _

"You'd really teach me?" Naruto said in wonder, his eyes wide as saucers. "Man, I thought you'd say you didn't have time or something! Sasuke, you've got the best family ever! I wish I had a family like yours," he added wistfully.

Itachi made no comment, his eyes half shuttered as he contemplated whatever winding path his mind had conjured. Naruto began a reel of chatter, pausing only long enough to gorge on his ramen. Sasuke half listened, sipping at his tea and watching Itachi out of the corner of his eye.

_He's falling asleep again,_ he noticed, eyeing the untouched cup by Itachi's hand. A stab of guilt shot through him as he recalled the last time he personally served Itachi's tea. _No, don't think of that again! It's over and done; stop bringing it to mind. _

The knifing voice of condemnation was unrelenting, and by a sudden instinct Sasuke almost lashed out a hand to topple Itachi's cup and ensure he didn't drink it. _Stop it! _He chastised himself._ You're going to lose your sanity completely if you keep this up! It's been weeks since the poisoning, get over it already!_

"Uh... Sasuke? You look kind of green..." Naruto inched backwards with a wince. "You're not going to be sick, are you? Um... 'cause I think I think I should go now... uh..."

Instantly Itachi's gaze flickered to his brother, his eyes bright and alert. Sasuke could have sunk under the table. _Great, now I'm causing him to worry again. I need to find some way to mask my emotions like I did before the time change. It doesn't help that Itachi can always seem to read me no matter what I do._

Sasuke blustered an excuse, mentioning his near fainting in the hospital to ward off suspicion. Itachi studied him closely, deliberately taking a swallow of his tea and gauging his brother's reaction. Sasuke deliberately kept his face expressionless though inwardly he cringed.

_Why can't you just let it alone and accept the lie, Itachi? _It wasn't difficult to ascertain; Itachi was too smart to be taken in by a child's proclamation of innocence. Sasuke was a fool to think he could pull the wool over his brother's eyes.

_Why don't you say something, then? Accuse me to my face, turn me in to Fugaku? Why act as though nothing happened?_

The inner tension was ripping Sasuke apart. The cool indifference in his brother's gaze, as though no such concept of betrayal could cross his mind, was enough to drive Sasuke mad with suspense. _Just get it over with and disown me already! Is this your new idea of revenge, leaving me in the dark, or do you really think your own brother would never dream of poisoning you? Augh! Just demand I tell you the truth already and be done with it!_

Without warning the door slammed open, the jarring sound coming to Sasuke's rescue as a welcome distraction. Shisui barged into the room looking wildly about for something, pink and white cat ears perched proudly on his head. "Just back for a moment, Sasuke, I forgot my - what is _that thing_ doing in here?"

Naruto paled and shrank back against Sasuke as Shisui's blazing sharingan focused on him. Shisui's eyes narrowed, one hand clenching into a fist as he recognized the nine tailed jinchuriki.


	27. You Know What That Means

**Okay... I was just trying to speed the plotline along so I would finish it before I got bored... and suddenly this happens...**

**(Note to self - DON'T DRINK ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES CAFFEINE!) **

**You'll probably kill me by the end of the 28th chapter...**

** . .. . .. . .. . . .. **

Naruto cowered behind Sasuke, prepared to flee through the nearest window the moment Shisui took a step closer.

"What is that thing doing here?" Shisui repeated, glowering at the jinchuriki.

"He's my friend, Naruto," Sasuke hastily explained. "He's here with Okaasan's permission."

Shisui started. "Mikoto knows he's here?" He shook himself out of his puzzlement. "That's not the point, Sasuke. Didn't I tell you not to let anyone in? He could have hurt somebody! Itachi still needs - _what are you doing out of bed, Itachi? _- I mean... that's not the point right now... dah! Never mind, just get that thing out of the house!"

Naruto took the hint and scrambled for the door, only to be impaired by Sasuke's death grip on his collar. "Shisui, you don't know anything about him," Sasuke reasoned. "You're judging him only by what others have told you, and over half those stories are complete fallacies."

"Save it for later, Sasuke," Shisui snapped, pulling Itachi to his feet and steering him towards his room. "I thought I could trust you to watch out for your brother, and then you bring in that... that..." he groped for words. "Don't you realize what he's got inside him?" he finally exploded.

"Yes, I get the point!" Sasuke nearly shouted in dismay. "Why do you always _expect _a person to be evil because they have something sealed inside of them? You might as well assume that all Uchiha are a threat because they have the potental to develop sharingan!"

Shisui visibly paled, his own red irises fading to coal. "Don't you ever say that again," he whispered hoarsely, an unnamable terror reflecting in his eyes. "I never implied anything of the sort."

"But that's how you're treating him," Sasuke insisted, pulling Naruto forward. "He's just like us; he hasn't done anything wrong, yet why does everyone hate him?"

Itachi unexpectedly rose to Naruto's defense, shrugging away from Shisui's grip. "Sasuke's right," he pointed out calmly. "You are acting on steriotype, not reason. It is rather unlike you, Shisui."

"You know as well as I do what the nine-tails is capable of," Shisui retaliated, his sharingan whirling back to life. "You shouldn't have taken a chance, not in your condition."

"Is that what you thought of me when I developed the sharingan fully at so young an age?"

"This is completely different, Itachi. Confound it all, see some sense for once! You're an ANBU captain, you should know a threat when you see it!"

Itachi chuckled, a harsh, broken sound. "ANBU _is_ a threat, Shisui. Tell me you never recognized that and I will agree with your derision."

Shisui opened and shut his mouth like a fish, lost for words. Itachi pressed his advantage.

"He is barely older than Sasuke, Shisui. If that was your cousin with the nine-tails, would you treat him any differently?"

Crushing silence met his reply. Shisui glanced between Sasuke and Naruto, struggling as his moral foundations were questioned. Finally he swallowed painfully and muttered,

"Fine, he can stay. I'll be in my room."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Shisui might still bear resentment to Naruto's presence, but this was a start. Hastily he dragged the blond into the kitchen before his cousin could change his mind.

"What did Danzo want?" Itachi asked after Shisui, drawing Sasuke's attention. Motioning to Naruto to stay quiet, he crept into the hallway to eavesdrop.

"Just political matters," Shisui evaded. "You really should be resting right now."

"What did he wish to speak to you about?" Itachi repeated stubbornly.

Shisui sighed heavily, delaying his reply. "Fugaku's taking it too far."

A harsh intake of air. Dread laced Itachi's words. "He cannot be inciting a revolt..."

"There's no other way around it," Shisui responded in a weary tone. "Two more weeks of this and the Hokage's going to do something about it. That doesn't give me much time, Itachi."

There was a slight rustling sound and Sasuke could picture Itachi kneeling on the floor, fully attentive as the shinobi ingrained in his training. "Two weeks until _what_, Shisui? How far is he going to take this?"

Again Shisui was loathe to answer. "The leaders of the revolt would have to be destroyed," he said softly. "You know what that means."

"That is the least of your concerns," Itachi recognized.

"You shouldn't worry about it right now," Shisui waved him away. "It's not your department - "

"_Tell me, Shisui._"

More silence.

"It's not just the leaders anymore," Shisui finally whispered, so low that Sasuke could barely catch it. "I managed to avoid the worst but... every shinobi capable of using a kunai... oh, Itachi..."


	28. The Cruelest Blow

** Wow... this was NOT supposed to happen... **

**(Evil grin) Ooh, I **_**love **_**it when I'm nasty! **

** . .. . .. . .. . . .**

_"Not just the leaders anymore... Every shinobi capable of using a kunai..."_

"No!" Sasuke cried out involuntarily, the implications revealing themselves with devastating clarity.

Shisui looked up in horror, aghast that the conversation had been monitered. Immediately Itachi was at Sasuke's side, steering him away and attempting to distract him.

"It was nothing, Sasuke, do not mind - "

"No!" Sasuke repeated forcefully, ducking under Itachi's grip. "You're going to kill them all, aren't you? That's what this _grand plan _of yours is!"

Shisui sucked in a sharp breath and Itachi's face grew ashen. "Sasuke... you do not - "

"Don't make up excuses, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, his voice choked with tears of betrayal. "I thought you'd changed after everything that happened! I thought you were different from what I expected you to be! You're going to murder them all, without a thought as to how it might affect everybody else!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Shisui bounded to his feet, stepping between the two brothers. "No one is killing anybody! This conversation is over right now! Now go back and give your brother some space, Sasuke, before you land him in the hospital from an anxiety attack!"

Sasuke refused to back down. "Why?" he demanded, ignoring Shisui. "Why does it have to be this way? Why does it always have to end with you killing them?"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Shisui yelled.

"I thought you cared about what happened to me! You never think about anything but your own stupid power!" Tears of grief and rage ran unchecked down Sasuke's face, veiling the ravaged look in Itachi's eyes. "Fine, then! Kill them all like you always wanted! I never loved you anyways!"

"_SASUKE!"_

Sasuke dodged Shisui's hand, dashing past a shocked Naruto and bolting from the house. The compound whizzed past in a blur, Sasuke's feet guiding him instinctively as his mind shut down.

_I thought he had changed! I thought from what he told me that he would never betray the clan, even if he had his sharingan! And Shisui..._

That was almost the cruelest blow. That Shisui would collaberate with Itachi to destroy his own home, his own family...

_It's all wrong! It's WRONG!_

Slamming the doors to his own home open, Sasuke ran blindly to his room, ignoring Fugaku's concerned glance. Memories bombarded him the entire way.

_Blood, everywhere. Soaking into the dust, dripping down the walls, spreading in a pool under the bodies of his parents. The stench of death, cloying in his nostrils. Conflicting images of tears and red eyes, tearing through him, tormenting him and confusing him with each new revelation._

"I don't know _what _to do," Sasuke moaned, throwing his pouch of kunai against the opposite wall. "It's all _wrong!_"

"Sasuke?" Fugaku rapped softly against the door. "What's going on in there?"

Sasuke pressed his palms against the sides of his head as though the action could straighten the mess inside. The stricken look on Itachi's face haunted him just as much as the cold indifference of the Clan's murderer.

_I did it again, _ He realized with sickening clarity. _How Itachi must hate me now; I didn't even pause to consider how my accusations would affect him._

_**Don't be foolish! He lied to you. He betrayed your trust and intended to wipe out the Clan behind your back!**_

_I was the real traitor. I vowed to help him, yet I only tore him down. I didn't mean what I said to you, Itachi! I always loved you, even after what happened in the other timeline!_

_**You were only breaking ties before he could hurt you again. Didn't he scorn you to run and hide until your hatred surprassed your love for him?**_

_Not here, not now. This Itachi never asked for anything like that._

_**Not yet...**_

_Maybe it never would have come to pass, though. Maybe he would have realized his mistake and not followed through with his intent._

_** He was conspiring against you, against his own parents! This time he dragged Shisui into the ordeal, leaving you no one to turn to. Now what choice are you left with? Itachi is no longer the sole danger to your family.**_

_What should I do, though? I can't kill Shisui, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt Itachi any more. How __**can **__I prevent the massacre, then? What am I even preventing anymore? _

_ Revolt. Shisui said something about a revolt. He mentioned the Hokage. What if..._

Moaning, Sasuke slid down against the door and buried his head in his hands. _What if there __**was**__ a reason behind everything? What if Tousan..._

_ "If you, Itachi, and Mikoto were to go to, oh, Waves or something... just a few days..."_

_ "Would Tousan come?"_

_ Hesitation, groping for an answer._

_ "Two more weeks of this and the Hokage's going to do something about it..."_

_ "Leaders of the revolt would have to be destroyed... you know what that means..."_

_ "Not just the leaders... every shinobi capable of using a kunai..."_

_ The nightly meetings. Fugaku's agitation. The restlessness and angry whispers spoken among the clan._

_ "Two more weeks and the Hokage's going to do something about it..."_

_ "... the Hokage..."_

_ No, no, No, NO, __**NO!**_

Cold realization like a slap of cold water struck Sasuke. _Konoha_ was to blame for the Uchiha massacre. The _Sandaime Hokage _had initiated the killing.

And Fugaku had started everything.

There was only one thing left to do. Sasuke had to question the source of the lies to understand the truth. It was time to confront Sarutobi Hiruzen.


	29. For the Better of Konoha

There was only one thing left to do. His mind clear after his initial outburst, Sasuke outlined what neccessary steps he should take next. Whatever Shisui and Itachi had planned, the Hokage was in on it. Sasuke needed answers, and there was one last source available to him. Sneaking out the window, he skirted the alleyways until he neared the Hokage tower.

_At least I can still do this, _he considered, planting one foot firmly on the slick wall and smirking when it stuck like adhesive. Dodging to avoid any patrols, he darted up the side towards an open window. _This had better be the right one..._

Luck was with him that day, and Sasuke peered inside to see the forms of Sarutobi and Danzo in the room. They were discussing something in a low tone, and neither anticipated an intrusion until Sasuke slipped through the open hatchway.

"I do believe we need to better enforce our security," Sarutobi noted with admiration as Danzo choked in astonishment.

"Why kill them all?" Sasuke went straight to the point.

Danzo's gaze rivetted to him, and Sasuke noticed for the first time the lack of bandages swathing the right side of his body. _Odd..._

"I do not believe I follow you," Sarutobi said gently, settling himself behind his desk and steepling his fingers. "Do sit down, young..."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke filled in formally, disregarding the offer. "Why kill the Uchiha Clan? What have they done?"

Sarutobi's hands twitched violently in consternation. "Who told you this nonsense?"

"Shisui and Itachi were discussing it," Sasuke replied darkly. "You had something to do with it; don't deny the facts. Was it your order, or are you just following along with their plans?"

"Dear me, this child has quite the perceptive capacities," Sarutobi observed, glancing at Danzo with perturb. "Why has he not been brought to my attention before?"

"Don't change the topic," Sasuke grated. "Is Itachi acting on orders or are you just taking advantage of something he and Shisui had planned out from the beginning?"

"I was not aware that Shisui had mentioned our discussion to Itachi," Danzo's brow furrowed, his attention focused on the Hokage rather than the young informant in their midst.

Sasuke reeled at the announcement. "Wait..." he said weakly, "He didn't know?"

"That information was strictly confidential," Sarutobi confirmed to the council member. "We had agreed that the younger Uchiha would remain ignorant of further developments. Too risky, with his current condition."

"Yet our information source has clearly leaked out some important facts," Danzo noted, turning a thunderous glare on Sasuke.

_Wait. Stop. Backtrack. _The wall spun again as Sasuke realized his mistake. "You mean... Itachi wasn't the one who planned the massacre?"

"How do you know so much about this?" Sarutobi demanded. "Who told you?"

"This proves one thing, Hokage-Sama," Danzo noted. "Shisui has betrayed us."

"No... wait," Sasuke scrambled, "Shisui didn't tell anyone. I think I would have known about it otherwise. I only overheard him talking to Itachi. I -"

"The situation is far worse than I imagined," Sarutobi muttered, his attention still diverted from Sasuke. "If word of this leaks to any member of the village, it will mean the ruin of Konoha."

Sasuke gaped at the conspiracy unfolding before his very eyes. _This __**was **__planned between the two of them! All this time I thought the massacre was the result of Itachi's lust for power. Now I find that the Hokage I trusted with my life orchestrated the death of my Clan. What further dark secrets will I learn in this warped semblence of life? Was Itachi even a willing participant in the destruction of the Uchiha?_

"It appears we have a difficulty, considering our young informant," Danzo mentioned with quiet malice, glaring at Sasuke with an icy gaze. "It would be a pity if he were to reveal our discussion to the Uchiha leader. After all, we would not want to stir them to a revolt if there may yet be another way around it." His charming leer was a dead giveaway that he was lying between his teeth.

"Why would Fugaku want to host a revolt against Konoha?" Sasuke questioned, regarding Danzo with suspicion.

Sarutobi sighed heavily, rising to his feet. "I fear these matters are too deep for you to grasp, Sasuke. One day, when you are older and wiser, you may understand the unexpected twists and impossible turns that make up the shinobi existence."

_I'm sixteen years old, I've seen everything you're telling me about already!_ Sasuke wanted to shout.

"For the time being," Sarutobi continued in a cajolling manner, "Be grateful for your ignorance. You are perfectly safe; do not trouble yourself with worries of the future. My decisions will ever serve for the better of Konoha."

"Murdering hundreds of peope will _not_ aid the village," Sasuke retaliated vehemently.

Sarutobi allowed his hands to drop to his sides, his shoulder slumped minutely. "Sometimes, young one, a leader is offered no other choice if he is to preserve peace within a nation." Nodding to Danzo, he continued, "Rest assured, your fears are reciprocated and we are striving to retain harmony despite all odds. Forgive me, however; I cannot allow you to deliver this news to your father."

Sasuke scrambled back as Danzo caught his wrist in a vice-like grip and created the hand signatures for a genjutsu. "You will remember nothing of this moment," Sarutobi's voice echoed in the distance. "Have no fear; your leaders will protect you."

_I have never been more grateful for training against the sharingan in my life, _Sasuke realized as the genjutsu washed over him like water against oil. Hastily he allowed his eyes to glaze over as though imperitive knowledge had vanished from his mind. Danzo scrutinized him closely a moment, then nodded and stepped back.

"Do you know what you were here for, Sasuke?" the Hokage asked gently.

"I... I don't know," Sasuke lied, looking around the room as though seeing it for the first time.

"You were playing hide and seek with the other children and lost your way." The fallacy was disgusting, the sickening tones of Sarutobi's soft voice adding to the revolting effect. "You walked in on an important conversation and interrupted us. We would like to continue speaking now; Sakaeru will show you the way back to the Uchiha Compound."

An ANBU with three diagonal red stripes across his mask appeared, bowing low before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and leading him away.

_I still don't have answers to all my questions,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. A stab of regret knifed through to his very soul.

_How do I face Itachi now?_

. .. . .. . . .. . .. . .

Back inside the tower, Danzo watched the child return to the compound and turned to face the two guards standing behind him.

"Inform Uchiha Shisui that I require his presence. Situation: urgent."


	30. Too Late to Apologize

Sasuke inched the doors open, dreading the grim reception awaiting him. The room was empty, however, the house still and silent. Muted voices carried through the hall, and with morbid anticipation Sasuke followed the sound.

"I am perfectly _fine_, Shisui."

"Your pupils are dialated, your breathing's irregular, and you look ready to pass out."

"Enough hovering, Shisui, I am not going to asphyxiate. Give me some time alone so I can _think_."

"Tell me you heard every word that kid said and are _not_ ready to have an emotional breakdown! You may think you're taking this very calmly, cousin, but I know you better than that. You're just as torn up about this as you were when Fugaku tried to poison you!"

"It was not Fugaku," Itachi corrected in a small voice. He sounded scared and vulnerable all of a sudden, and Sasuke's gut clenched.

"All right, so Danzo got tired of the Uchiha Clan and wanted to start a war - that's not the point here, Itachi! You can't bottle everything up inside and pretend it doesn't bother you! You're going to overwhelm your body with stress and die before you turn twenty-five and then I'll be left alone to endure Kakashi's stupid porn books!" The humor in Shisui's words thinly veiled his frantic worry.

"Don't you see that you're not the only one affected by this, Itachi? What is Mikoto going to do without you? What am _I_ going to do without the pesky, annoying brat who ignores my jokes and puts Danzo and the ANBU to shame?"

Itachi poorly attempted a smile. "I have already lost that person," he whispered.

Sasuke looked down, fingering the wooden framework of the doorway as he wished himself a thousand miles away. Shisui glanced over his shoulder, noticing him for the first time.

"What is it this time?" he asked bitterly, his eyes dark with pain.

Sasuke cringed, guilt swallowing him up. "I... I need to speak with Itachi."

Shisui flinched, his eyes darting into Itachi's room before he pulled the door shut. "Not now," he ordered. "Not until you shut up long enough for me to explain _what is _going on and you manage to come up with a decent apology."

Despite his quiet words, never before had Shisui been so openly furious. Sasuke swallowed hard, wanting to sink into the floor. _I wish I had never come back to this time,_ he realized mournfully. _I'd almost rather everyone had died than to face their condemnation. This is all my fault._

"Now listen closely, and don't say a word till I'm finished," Shisui commanded as he knelt in front of Sasuke. "I don't know where you got the idea that Itachi was going to kill _anyone,_ but it's not true and it's certainly not going to be your Okaasan and Otousan. Itachi would never hurt his family, and I can't believe you'd think he could even try in his condition."

"Danzo said there was going to be a revolt," Sasuke burst out, unable to hold back any longer. "The Hokage said that you weren't supposed to tell Itachi what was happening and they were going to have to make sure I didn't remember so I wouldn't tell Fugaku and - "

"You _spoke_ to the Hokage?" Shisui exploded. "What in the world were you thinking, Sasuke?"

"I had to know!" Sasuke responded. "You weren't telling me anything!"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I'm trying to protect you?" Shisui grabbed at his hair in anxious frustration. "You don't know half of what's happening in the clan, and for good reason! I just managed to convince the Hokage that the kids weren't a danger to the village because they had no idea of what was happening, and now you've denounced everything I said by showing up and blasting top secret intellect to the roof! What do you think this is going to mean for Itachi? I told him that information in the strictest confidence, but now that the Hokage knows he's been informed he can be counted a traitor with the rest of them! Do you even realize what you've done, Sasuke?"

A sharp rap on the doors saved Sasuke the humiliation of answering. Shisui cursed and rose to his feet, striding over to the doors and flinging them open wide.

"What is it?" he demanded harshly.

"Danzo Hiruzen insists you meet with him at once," an ANBU guard informed. "He claims it is urgent."

Shisui spat another explosive curse, slamming his fist against the doorpost. "Wait here," he adressed Sasuke brusquely, the disappointment in his gaze as piercing as the anger in his vioce. "Don't talk to Itachi. He's having a hard enough time as it is." Stomping across the threshhold, he slammed the doors behind him.

Sasuke collapsed against the dark wood, gasping for air and throwing his plea to the fates to take him away from this nightmare.

_Be careful what you wish for..._

_He was right; I never should have come back! Everything is worse than it was before, and I don't think I can fix it anymore. Why, oh why did it have to go so wrong, just when I thought I could be happy again?_

There was only one way Sasuke knew he could rectify his mistakes. He had to make it up to Itachi. Despite Shisui's orders, he crept to his brother's room, inching the door open.

Itachi was perched on the futon, staring out the window, a blanket draped around his shoulders. Sasuke took a deep breath to speak, failing miserably as words failed him.

_I'm sorry, Itachi... I wanted to apologize, Itachi... I never intended to hurt you, Itachi..._

Eloquent speech failed him and he could only stand mutely as he waited for judgement.

"What is it you want, Sasuke?" Itachi spoke first, his voice mundane and detached.

"Itachi, I... I..." Sasuke blundered for words, at a loss. "I didn't mean what I said, I just - "

"Let it go, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted with a gentle, forlorn smile. Sasuke drew back, stung by the indifference in his brother's eyes. "No apologies are neccessary."

"Then, you..." Sasuke shook his head. "You're still mad at me though, aren't you?"

Itachi turned back to the window, pulling the blanket tighter around him. "Why should I be angry with you?"

_Stop acting like such a stoic freak and give me answers for once!_ Sasuke wanted to shout. "I know I hurt you, Itachi. There's plenty to apologize for, don't act as though it means nothing to you!"

A pained smirk crossed Itachi's features before fading. "I have only myself to blame for this, Touto."

Sasuke drew back in shock.

Itachi let out a long sigh, his gaze centered on the expanse outside the four walls. "I do not know where it began, Sasuke, but resentment does not fester overnight. Whatever incentive I gave you, I allowed it to remain unspoken until it destroyed your view of me completely. Some time ago I hurt you deeply, and though I do not understand how or when, it remains a scar today. If I could make you hate me so much as to consider that hurt a crime unforgiveable, then what I have brought upon myself is my own price to pay. You cannot be held to blame for what has happened."

"What...?" Sasuke whispered in confusion. "You blame yourself for everything? But - "

"I know who slipped the poison into my tea."

Sasuke couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

"It was obvious that you had done it," Itachi continued in the same monotone. "You never could hide your feelings, Touto. I knew you were the culprit, but you acted so contrite I was sure you felt guilt for your actions and never anticipated the consequences. I thought..." his voice faded as he trailed a finger along the window frame. "I thought it had been an act of petty despisement. I never dreamed your resentment had grown so strong."

"No, Itachi, it wasn't meant that way!" Sasuke denied, tears choking his voice. I didn't... I mean... what I really..."

What could he say when the truth all along was that he _had_ anticipated Itachi's fall. He wanted his brother to die, and he had taken nearly every measure to ensure his success.

Itachi had guessed it, too.

Dead eyes turned to Sasuke, a mirror of the empty void that had once been a soul. "When you came to see me later, it was just an act, wasn't it? Your play at remorse was only to absolve your own guilty conscience."

"I meant every word I said," Sasuke insisted. "I _do_ care about you, Itachi! I wasn't thinking when I said I didn't... didn't love you. It was all just a lie! I was angry, and I didn't think before I spoke!"

"Was it?" Itachi asked softly. "Or were you finally telling me the truth of what you felt?"

Sasuke couldn't answer, only watch in dismay as the world fell out from under his feet. Itachi turned away, curling up on the futon and pulling the blanket over his head. There were no tears this time, no voice to testify the tragedy that had taken place.

Only grave, bitter silence bore witness as Uchiha Itachi was finally shattered.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...<strong>


	31. Do What You Must

**A few people have asked what the title means. Muerte is Spanish for death, and Ichchha is Hindi for wish, translating directly into "Death Wish." (I suspect that by now the implications of the word choice are obvious.)**

** . .. .. . .. .. . .. **

"We have no other choice, Hokage-Sama," Danzo insisted. "Who is to say word of our plans has not leaked to the leaders of the clan? If we fail and the Uchiha revolt, it may only be a matter of time before the entire shinobi world joins the fray. We are facing a war, Hokage-Sama. We have no other choice but to eliminate _all_ of them, down to the last child."

"I will not resort to such extreme measures unless I have no other choice!" Sarutobi denounced. "I will not order the death of any member of this village without proof that - "

"This is far past negotiations!" Danzo swore. "Either we strike now, while we have a chance, or we risk the death of countless thousands who cannot even begin to grasp the destructive forces of the sharingan! Do you think the Uchiha will consider mercy for the women and children outside their compound? They are ruthless bloodhounds; no price is too great to pay for their sense of justice. They will slaughter everyone in their path, down the the newborn infant. _That_ is the clan you are attempting to reason with."

Sarutobi folded his hands behind his back, staring out the window as the shadow of dusk spread over the village. "I am fully aware of the dangers involved in either decision I make."

"Shisui has _betrayed_ us," Danzo spat. "There is no other alternative. Give me fifty troops and by dawn the threat will be eliminated. The village will never know otherwise."

Sarutobi made no answer, and Danzo pressed further. "If you fail to act soon, we will face another war. This time it will not be Senju against Uchiha. Every shinobi from every village and nation will take a stand with or against the Leaf. Are you willing to face the consequences of a fourth shinobi war?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I will not advocate the slaughter of children," he said at last. "They must be permitted to survive."

"And the others?" Danzo persisted.

Sarutobi winced, his expression pained. "I see no other choice. Do what you must."

. .. . .. .. . .. . .. .

Shisui sensed something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door. "Danzo-Sama?" he said respectfully, bowing low and allowing a thin shred of hope that he might avoid the worst of a conflict.

Danzo regarded him coldly, as though Shisui was a smudge of dirt on his immaculate robes. "The Hokage has relieved you of your assignment. You are no longer needed."

Shisui's blood froze. "I was not aware that the situation with the revolt had been resolved so soon," he tested.

"The Hokage has reached his own decision, and no longer requires your assistance," Danzo replied vaguely.

"What is his conclusion?" Shisui questioned, his sharingan flickering on as the ANBU guards closed the doors behind him.

"That is no longer for you to know," Danzo responded. "You will, however, be permitted to assist in a final important factor to ensure the future peace of Konoha." He snapped his fingers to signal the guards standing behind him.

Before Shisui could react a blow crashed into the back of his head, sending him to his hands and knees. Instantly three ANBU were upon him, pulling his forehead guard over his eyes and pinning his arms to his sides.

"If I am to obliterate the Uchiha threat as the Hokage ordered, I shall require means to fight them on their own level."

Shisui's calls for help were muffled as a hand clapped over his mouth. A sharp stabbing sensation in his neck sent a wave of lethargy through his bloodstream, and as the world dissolved into pinpricks of light he felt the cloth being moved from his right eye.

"Your contribution to the village will be considered worthy of the highest honor," Danzo leered in triumphant satisfaction.

_What have I gotten myself into now,_ Shisui wondered as blackness overwhelmed him.


	32. We're Leaving

**Angst, angst, angst!**

** . . . .. . .. . . . .**

It took all of ten seconds for Mikoto to ascertain the situation the minute she stepped into the house.

"Sasuke, what happened this time," she asked gently, trying not to upset her youngest as he was already close to tears. Sasuke gave her such a wretched, forlorn expression that for an instant she feared the worst.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called, hurrying to her eldest son's room.

Fugaku looked after her, hovering close to Sasuke who was bravely trying to pull himself together.

"Okaasan let you in here?" Sasuke noticed, the concentration on such a miniscule fact helping him bear the burden of the past twelve hours.

Fugaku frowned sharply at his insolence. "I should not require permission to see my own son," he barked. A moment later he added in a softer tone, "I have attempted to repair the drift between us. I have succeeded... I believe."

For his father to be so open about his inner thoughts proved Fugaku was truly upset over recent circumstances. Sasuke rubbed his nose, trying to think of anything but Mikoto's worried voice down the hall.

"Where is Shisui?" Fugaku glanced around as though expecting the sarcastic, half crazed shinobi to appear around the corner.

"He went to speak with Danzo about something urgent," Sasuke replied, hardly more composed than he had been ten minutes before.

Fugaku scowled, his eyes flashing. "I do not trust that man," he said quietly, in the same deathly tone he had employed when his anger had risen against Itachi. "He has been meddling in our lives far too long."

_I need to warn him,_ Sasuke realized with startling clarity.

Doubt caused him to hesitate. Even if Itachi could possibly be misled, Shisui was no fool. If Fugaku _was _the one instigating a rebellion against Konoha, there would be good reason to put an end to any possible conflict. At the same time...

_I can't betray my own father,_ Sasuke accepted.

"Tousan... there's something I need to tell you."

At that moment the door crashed open and Shisui stumbled inside, one hand clutching the right side of his face.

"Shisui!" Fugaku bristled, striding forward as he saw blood dripping between the younger Uchiha's fingers.

"Fugaku-Sama?" Shisui slurred, tipping wildly in a drunken manner. "What'r _you _doing 'ere?"

Fugaku rushed to his side, ignoring Shisui's weak protests as he gently pried the young shinobi's hand away from his face. With a hiss of alarm he shifted his posture so that he was blocking Sasuke's view.

"Who did this to you?" Fugaku thundered. "Was it Danzo?"

"What happened?" Mikoto called out, hurrying into the room. She clapped her hands to her mouth at the sight of blood dripping onto the floorboards. In the wink of an eye Sasuke found himself hustled into the room he used while staying over.

"Stay here until I call you," Mikoto ordered, her eyes wide with fright.

Sasuke pressed himself against the wall the minute the door was closed. The thin paper did little to muffle the commotion outside the room.

"Fugaku, his eye," Mikoto gasped, the hurrying sound of her feet indicating she had rushed for bandages and ointment.

"M'fine," Shisui mumbled. "Just need't sit down... bit..."

A second door slid open, no doubt the one leading to Itachi's room.

"Sweetie, go back to bed," Mikoto confirmed Sasuke's suspicions. "Everything's fine."

Fed up with being left in the dark like a child, Sasuke pushed aside the door and searched for his cousin.

"What happened to him?" Itachi demanded, his bare feet padding against the wooden floor as he darted past Sasuke.

"Both of you, to your rooms!" Fugaku commanded as he saw Sasuke following close behind.

Itachi ignored him, kneeling in front of Shisui. He breathed a curse at the ragged hole where his cousin's right eye had once been. "Who did this to him?"

"D'nzo," Shisui muttered, the drugs pulling him under again. "Gonna kill everyon'... rebellion don't stop... gotta stop it 'fore gets worse... can't take Konoha..." He locked gazes with Itachi, his expression pleading before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Fugaku became eerily still as he cradled his nephew's head. "Mikoto."

One word held a chasm of implications.

"We'll speak to the Hokage about this," Mikoto said desperately, her voice tinged with hysteria as she wound a bandage around Shisui's empty eye socket. "Please, Fugaku, no more bloodshed!"

"It is already too late for that," Fugaku responded with grim conviction. "They took things too far this time." Gently laying Shisui's head down, he rose to his feet and started for the door.

"Fugaku, enough!" Mikoto begged, pulling him back. "Haven't they enough cause to hate us? I don't want any more killing!"

Fugaku tore his arm from her grasp, his face set. Without a word he slid the door aside and strode away, shoulders rigid with inner fury. Mikoto stood in the center of the room as her husband disappeared, her breath coming in short, jerking gasps.

"Itachi, go pack your things," she said calmly, holding her chin high as a steely edge overpowered her trembling voice. "Help Sasuke pack as well. I'll get together whatever else we need."

"Kaasan?" Itachi looked to her, his eyes questioning.

"We're leaving," Mikoto said in a more confident tone. "I won't allow either of you to be harmed in whatever happens next. Itachi, I'll need you to assist me with Shisui."

"Hai," Itachi nodded, understanding at once what was required of him.

"Sasuke," Mikoto knelt in front of her youngest, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I need you to help me. I want you to be strong, to not look back no matter what happens." She bit her lip, her terror showing through for a split second. "I won't lie to you, Sasuke; I think something terrible is going to happen. I need you to be brave and to trust me. Can you do that?"

Sasuke grasped her hands tightly, assuring her with his gaze. "I won't fail you," he promised.

"That's all I needed to hear, sweetie," Mikoto nodded once. Tears filling her eyes, she flung her arms around her son. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered.

Sasuke held her tightly as she struggled for control, knowing that on this occasion he was the one offering the comfort. At last Mikoto pulled away, her face brimming with pride.

"You've grown up so much, Sas-kun," she whispered, fondly pushing his bangs to the side.

_You couldn't imagine how right you are,_ Sasuke smiled slightly. He ran towards his room, knowing from experience what few things were required for an emergency flight.

Itachi drew up beside him as Sasuke was rumaging through his closet, handing him a half filled pack. "Enough quarreling between us, for Kaasan's sake," he whispered. He bit his lip, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke swallowed past the lump in his throat as he took the proferred pouch. "I'm sorry," he said tremulously, knowing his words could do little to fix the past.

Itachi nodded in a numb sort of way, still refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. He hastily left the room, muttering something about finishing his own packing.

_It'll never be the same between us again,_ Sasuke accepted with regret. He searched the bag in his hands, finding that Itachi had already gathered the essentials. A sharp gasp escaped him as he realized that Raurie had been stuffed at the very bottom, the first item Itachi must have grabbed. The reasoning behind the act hurt as much as if Itachi had pronounced his brother dead to him.

In spite of their quarrel, Itachi's concern for his little brother had been first on his mind.

In the midst of the shuffle he had ensured Sasuke's favorite toy hadn't been forgotten.


	33. Trapped!

The murmered protests crescendoed into a tumultuous uproar as Fugaku recounted the injustice that had befallen Shisui. Shouts of denial and outrage rang out as he mustered the clan together.

"The moment we feared has come upon us at last! It was not enough for the Senju to rob us of our freedom and homeland! Now they have banded together to wipe our people off the face of the earth! We can delay no longer in hopes of peace! Shall we cower in hiding while they sweep over us and slaughter our children?"

_**"No!"**_ came the roar of voices raised up in unity.

"Then let us take our stand and fight for what is rightfully ours! We do not shrink from war and death! We do not fear a bloody nightfall! We are Uchiha! We will fight for our liberty, for our lives, and for those whom we love! Let there be death, and glory in death, for we will not bow under the weight of tyranny any longer!"

Thunder shook the underground corridor as the mob cheered their leader on. Torches cast a ruby glow as swords were drawn and held high in assent. The time for waiting was over. The Uchiha would rise once more.

Fugaku continued to drive the men on, inspiring them until the entire compound rang with their protests. Several of the police force had already sent word ahead and the women and children were secretly herded out of the village. There would be no risk of Konoha holding their precious ones hostage in order to cease the fighting. Tonight would be a night of blood, and the Uchiha would not be denied their vengeance.

Turning to his soldiers, the firelight flickering behind him like death's shadow, Fugaku nodded grimly. "To arms, Uchiha. For your lives, and for the pride of our clan."

"To arms!" the resounding echo chorused.

. . . .. . .. . . ..

"Quickly," Mikoto hurried her small group on, unaware that in her haste to flee she had lost the protection of the guards assigned to the other refugees of the compound. She glanced fearfully behind her, pulling Sasuke to her side and hastening him on.

"Why are we going this way?" Sasuke hissed, keeping his voice low. The direction Mikoto was taking only led them further into the village.

"I don't want to leave that poor orphan boy behind," Mikoto responded, her eyes soft with compassion. "We won't be long."

Sasuke glanced backwards and instantly pulled Mikoto to a halt. "Itachi's falling behind," he realized.

Itachi was stumbling along, sweat running down his face as he supported a half conscious Shisui. Mikoto bit her lip tearfully, running back to her eldest and slinging Shisui's other arm around her shoulders. "It's not much farther," she encouraged, frantic with worry. "Can you make it, Ita-kun?"

Itachi nodded dully, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. On instinct Sasuke grabbed his brother's pack and slung it over his shoulder along with his own, relieving some of the burden. Itachi shot him a grateful look, his eyes still reflecting his fear of trusting implicitely again.

_I have to make it up to you somehow, Itachi. I know I destroyed any possible chances of earning your acceptance, but I'll prove to you that I still love you anyways._

Shouts sounded in the distance, and Mikoto urged them to a swifter pace. Halting outside a filthy, ruined apartment, she ducked inside and helped lower Shisui to sit back against the wall. Itachi sank down with a harsh gasp, coughing slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke could barely hold down a wave of nausea at seeing his once invincible brother in such a pitiful condition.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto called softly, peering into the gloom. "It's all right, it's me. You won't be harmed."

A blond, tossled head peeked out from underneath the rotting stairwell. Sasuke gaped as he realized the collapsed building was Naruto's current means of shelter. _**This**__was what he was forced to endure when he was this age?_ Sasuke had never imagined the conditions had been so drastic. _He was right; even though my parents died in the former timeline, at least I knew them. At least I had s__**omeone**__ to care for me when I was younger._

"Oba-chan!" Naruto cried out, running forward and clinging to Mikoto. "I'm so scared, there's funny noises out there and it's getting louder and someone said the other day that they were going to burn this place down and so I think they mean now and - "

"It's all right, Naru-kun," Mikoto shushed, running a hand through his tangled blond hair as tenderly as if he were her own son. "We're going to take you out of here. We're going on a little trip out of the country, just the four of us, and I want you to come along."

Naruto's eyes glowed. "You want me to go with you? You won't... you won't leave me here alone? But why? Why would you do that for _me_?"

"Because you're a very special boy," Mikoto smiled, bringing tears to the jinchuriki's eyes. "Now hurry, we haven't much time. Do you have anything you want to bring along?"

Naruto glanced wildly about, then realized, "Yeah! I forgot, Miso's still in here!"

"Miso...?" Mikoto frowned in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Naruto exclaimed, rummaging around and pulling out a badly stuffed, knotted sock with one button sewed on for an eye. "I couldn't leave him behind!"

Mikoto's heart melted, tears springing to her eyes as she realized the jinchuriki was showing her his most precious possession. "Of course not, sweetie," she said softly, her heart overwhelmed with renewed compassion. "We wouldn't dream of leaving him here."

Then reality burst in, and Mikoto hastened Naruto and Sasuke outside before pulling Shisui to his feet. "Help me, Itachi," she grimaced. "I can't support him alone."

Poor Itachi, he was already swaying on his feet as he came to his mother's assistance. Still weak from his ordeal and exhausted from the tortuous climb through the run down section of the village, he could barely keep his footing. Mikoto cried out when he stumbled and almost fell, glancing behind her as torches flickered to life in the distance.

"I've got him," a new voice spoke up, strong arms taking hold of Shisui and hoisting him over a green clad shoulder. Hope filled Sasuke as Uchiha Tekka smiled grimly at Mikoto.

"Thought you might need some help," he commented, pulling Itachi to his feet and supporting both teenagers as they hurried along.

"What ever are you doing here?" Mikoto questioned as she guided Naruto along the winding path. "I thought you supported my husband's decision."

"I never agreed with the rebellion," Tekka said with disgust. "As soon as I learned what Fugaku had planned I sent word to the Hokage. They're evacuating the village now. The Uchiha are going to have a grim reception on their hands."

Despair flashed across Mikoto's features before she willed her emotions under control. "Fugaku brought it upon himself," she accepted stoically. "I did everything I could to warn him."

"Either way we don't have much time," Tekka responded uneasily. "It won't be long before the two forces clash."

Naruto looked up at the tall shinobi, his blue eyes panicked. "Wait, you mean there's going to be fighting?"

Sasuke glanced back, noticing the flames were now only a short distance away. Ahead he could hear the answering war call of Konoha's shinobi force, and with a thrill of horror he realized they weren't going to escape in time.

The battle between Senju and Uchiha was about to commence, and they were trapped between the opposing sides.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the update craze until I get a chance to write more. :) Enjoy the newest series of chapters!<strong>


	34. Utter Madness

Naruto screamed in terror as the first wave of shinobi swept across the village, weapons shining amber in the fire's glow. Mikoto shoved him and Sasuke behind a small shop stand, offering them a semblence of shelter as she drew a kunai from a pouch at her side.

"Stay there!" she ordered, her irises reflecting the ruby of her incomplete sharingan.

Tekka lowered Shisui beside them, pushing Itachi in after him and unsheathing his own weapons. "Get down, Mikoto!" he insisted. "We can't hold off the entire force! If we stay hidden they may not detect us!"

That was the last coherent sentence Sasuke heard before the world exploded in flames.

Suddenly the air was ripped apart with screams, both of the wounded and the enraged fighters. Mikoto grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's wrists and tore them away just before the stand exploded in a wave of crimson and gold. Sasuke screamed his brother's name, only to discover in relief that Tekka had rescued both Itachi and Shisui with seconds to spare.

"Come on!" Tekka shouted, his three tomoed sharingan blazing as he wove through the tummult.

Sasuke had both witnessed and taken part in a form of massacre, from the slaughter of his clan to the task set to him by Orochimaru to slay hundreds of Sound ninja, yet never before had he witnessed such violent animosity between two forces. Loyalties divided as sides were drawn, shinobi who one day before had spoken together on the streets now cut each other down in cold blood.

Sasuke cried out involuntarily when Mikoto twisted her ankle and fell, sprawling across the wet cobblestones as she scrambled for her lost kunai. Tekka, forced to leave Shisui in Itachi's protection in order to keep his hands free, ran to her aid. Before he could reach her the ruby glow of a single sharingan split the night. A kunai pierced deeply into Tekka's armor, ramming into his shoulder and driving him to the ground. A strangled gurgle escaped the Uchiha's throat and he stumbled to his knees, determined to protect the others despite his injury. The dark figure shifted for the final blow, the firelight revealing his shadowed features.

_Danzo!_ Sasuke realized, a fresh wave of hatred for the council member coursing through his veins. _But how..?_

Of course; Shisui's sharingan must have been implanted into Danzo's body for this very purpose. _He shouldn't be able to use it this well, though! The mangekyo always drained Kakashi's reserves, and he had trained it for years!_

Whatever toll it was taking on his chakra, Danzo was putting the sharingan to an efficient, barbaric use. Kicking the weapon from Tekka's hand, he raised a kunai for the killing blow.

Two things happened at once. Shisui lurched to his feet, a murderous snarl twisting his features, and Sasuke moved faster than he had since the time warp.

In a split second Sasuke found himself bracing against Danzo's blow, Tekka's fallen sword in his hands the only means of preventing imminent death. Then a growl of rage distracted the corrupted leader's attention as Shisui bore down on him, single sharingan radiating crimson.

The ensuing battle was lost to Sasuke as another sheet of flame exploded mere feet away, missing him by a hair's breadth. Suddenly Itachi was at his side, pulling him away from the raging inferno. His grip was nearly crushing as he searched desperately for an escape route, as though he were afraid to let go of his brother even for the slightest moment.

"Okaasan?" Sasuke questioned fearfully, receiving a voiceless shake of the head from Itachi. Mikoto and Naruto were nowhere to be seen, lost in the scene of carnage.

Again Itachi ducked and swerved away as series of kunai barely missed them. Sasuke looked up in amazement to see his brother's sharingan fully activated, and he felt a wave of hope despite their peril. _The medics were wrong! You can still fight after all, Itachi!_

Then another ANBU leapt from the shadows, katana sweeping towards them. Itachi tucked into a roll, dragging Sasuke with him. The younger Uchiha's sweeping hand found a kunai handle, and without hesitation he rammed the knife deep into the ANBU's throat.

_Well, that says it, _ Sasuke realized without regret._ I've officially betrayed Konoha._

"Sasuke, look out!"

Sasuke whirled just in time to see a shadowed figure standing over him, weapon poised to strike. The smoke must have hindered the man's eyes, as he didn't appear to recognize the difference between a full grown shinobi and the child he threatened.

Without warning Itachi shoved Sasuke aside, sending him sprawling as he grasped the dead ANBU's katana and rammed it through the shadow's heart. The shinobi coughed and let out a soft note of surprise as he stared at the weapon protruding from his chest. He looked up again, searching for the face of his killer.

For an instant the smoke cleared, and father and son shared a moment of sickening revelation before Fugaku's eyes glazed over for eternity.

Itachi froze in shock, his gaze rivetted on his father's expression of ultimate betrayal. Suddenly he noticed the hot blood covering his hands, and with a scream of denial he threw himself against the ground, burying his face in his arms and tearing at his hair.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out, his mind torn as he realized what had happened.

Fugaku was dead. His _father_ was dead. Itachi had killed him.

_Everything I tried to prevent... it still came true._

The smoke had deceived him, though; hidden Fugaku until the last instant. The truth was, Sasuke's own father had almost been the one to murder him on account of this mistake.

Itachi had been the one to save his life, but he had paid a terrible price. Without thought Sasuke ran to his brother's side, pulling Itachi towards him as his brother sobbed in agony.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Itachi repeated over and over as he pressed his hands against his temples, blood smearing across his face as he tried to drown out the reality of what he had just done.

Sasuke glanced fearfully about, begging Itachi to move before someone else tried to cut them down. Itachi was oblivious to his plea, lost in a waking nightmare he had never imagined could come to pass.

"Itachi, please!" Sasuke shouted in his brother's ear, yanking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him from his stupor.

"Move, kid," a familiar voice suddenly commanded. Gloved hands scooped up Itachi, cradling him gently as he continued to sob. Sasuke almost collapsed in relief as he recognized Kakashi Hatake.

The jonin's mask was torn and stained, yet he still managed to keep the lower half of his face covered. His forehead guard had vanished and his single sharingan shone clear in the blackness.

"Move!" Kakashi ordered once more, hoisting Sasuke onto his shoulders and taking off at a run.

Buildings whizzed past them, vanishing in a fog of smoke. The few shinobi experienced enough to intercept them were quickly dispatched. Sasuke gripped Kakashi's vest tightly, squinting against the veil of smog. Suddenly a cry of pain filtered through the din, and he caught sight of a small figure darting behind a broken table.

"Kakashi, stop!" he shouted in the jonin's ear.

Kakashi ground to a halt, noting the distress in Sasuke's tone. Immediately Sasuke slid down and dashed to the crumbled ruins.

"It's okay! We're here to help!" he called out.

"S-S-Sasuke?" a tremulous whimper responded.

Sasuke gasped in surprise when he caught sight of a shock of pink hair. Emerald irises fixated on him, wild with terror.

"Sakura?"

The young Haruno whimpered, her eyes wide with feverish alarm. Her hair must have caught fire, as the blackened ends now barely touched her ears. Painful looking burn marked streaked her right arm and leg, and she cried silently as she gripped her swollen left hand.

"It's going to be okay," Sasuke repeated, taking the girl's uninjured hand and carefully leading her out. "We're going to help you. It's going to be all right."

"S-Sensei's still there," Sakura sniffed, glancing back to the pile of rubble.

Kakashi had caught the entire conversation, and he gently laid Itachi down before leaping towards the crumbled ruins. Sasuke turned his attention towards his brother while the jonin commenced his search.

"Niisan," he bit his lip, swallowing hard when Itachi choked back another sob and curled into himself. "It's okay, you're going... you're going to be all right."

Shock had already set in, however, and Itachi listlessly stared into the distance as his mind retreated from the trauma he had witnessed. Sasuke looked over his shoulder in dismay, finding some small measure of relief when Kakashi assisted a limping Iruka from the wreckage.

"How many others did you find," Iruka groaned as he fingered the lump on his forehead.

"Just these two," Kakashi shook his head. "The rebellion has spread across half the village. We didn't have enought time to evacuate everyone before they attacked."

Tears filled Iruka's eyes as he witnessed the burning of his homeland. Forcing himself to turn away from the sight, he scooped Sakura up and shushed gently when her sniffling cries reached a higher keen.

"I don't know where her parents are," he said hopelessly. "I don't even know how many people survived."

"We'll find out soon enough," Kakashi replied, watching as smoke veiled the moon in crimson. "Come on," he said, picking up Itachi and leading them away from the onslaught of death. The noise was already beginning to die away as the fighting drew to a close.

"The Uchiha won't win this one," Kakashi confirmed gravely, his sharingan now covered by a scrap of cloth. "They never had a chance."

"What about those two?" Iruka nodded towards Sasuke and Itachi. "They're in as much danger now as those directly involved in the conflict."

"I don't know," Kakashi sighed. "A great deal will depend on the mercy of the Hokage."

"We can't let him... you know," Iruka winced. "They're just kids, after all!"

"I know," Kakashi said distantly, brow furrowed in dismay.

"Madness," he muttered as he watched the flames dancing on the horizon. "It's all utter _madness_."

. . . . . . . . .. . .

**Musical inspirations for this story (in order by major events):**

**_ It Ends Tonight_ by All-American Rejects (Sasuke)**

**_ What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flats (Itachi)**

**_Sorry_ by Chris Daughtry (Sasuke and/or Itachi)**

**_Too Late to Apologize_ by Timbaland/One Republic (Itachi)**

**_ Permanent_ by David Cook (Sasuke in regards to Itachi)**


	35. Everything is Going to Change

**As quoted by Monty the cat in Stuart Little, "Okay, we'll give Itachi a break. First we'll break his little arms, then we'll break his little legs, then we'll take a break!"**

**Poor Itachi. :(**

** . .. . . .. . .. . . .**

Dawn broke upon a smoking ruins, tendrils of flame slowly being doused by a soldiers too exhausted to waste concern over the emblems on their uniforms. Weary and sick to death of the killing spree, Uchiha and Senju worked alike to rescue what was left of the village center. Bodies littered the ground, most of them shinobi. A few scattered corpses proved the grim reality that even the innocent had not been spared from the carnage.

Sasuke watched the shinobi's endeavors from his hiding place under a tarp covered enclosure, once known as Shisui's favorite candy store. Kakashi stood guard near the rear entrance while Iruka comforted Sakura and a young Uchiha girl who had also been left behind. Uchiha Ayama watched the workmen alongside Sasuke, her past disdain for him forgotten in light of the devestation she had witnessed. For once, her prattling tongue was completely silenced.

A soft groan from a dark corner drew Sasuke's attention to Itachi, who had remained unconscious a better part of the night. Ayama's gaze rivetted in the same direction, but to her credit she stayed back as Sasuke ran to his brother's side.

"Itachi?" he called softly.

Itachi's eyes flickered open, listless and dull. Dark shadows ringed his eyes and his breathing was labored, but his mind was aware enough for him to acknowledge his surroundings.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, refusing to meet his brother's gaze.

"It's all right," Sasuke insisted, taking Itachi's blood stained hands in his own and gripping tighter when the elder Uchiha instantly tried to jerk away.

Itachi's eyes snapped to Sasuke's face, his expression haunted and fearful, like a trapped animal. "Don't..." he said desperately, yanking his hands from Sasuke's grip. His gaze fixed on the dark russet marks and he curled into himself as though to hide from the disgrace.

_Clan Killer,_ the accusing voice whispered. Sasuke pushed it aside in despise.

"I know you had to do it," he said gently. The hurt lingered deep as he recognized that he would never see Fugaku again, but now was not the time to acknowledge the pain. "You didn't know it was him. You had no choice; you were only trying to protect me."

A smoldering flame of hope rekindled in Itachi's eyes before he diverted his gaze. "You knew it all along," he whispered. "You knew... somehow... that I would..." He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, unable to finish the sentence.

"I don't hold it against you," Sasuke responded fervently. "I know it was what you had to do."

Itachi gave him a long, hard look, calculating his words. "How?" he questioned, leaving Sasuke bewildered.

"How did you know?" he repeated, asking for nothing but the absolute truth.

Sasuke hesitated to answer, then realized that after everything he had put Itachi through, his brother deserved nothing but his complete honesty.

"It's difficult to explain," he mused. How could one put a lifetime of memories into words that a teenager who had never experienced more than a single lifetime could understand?

"Go on," Itachi prompted.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "It... it's like having a dream that continues on forever. A dream that's so realistic you think your life is flashing before your eyes."

"A genjutsu," Itachi offered, fully alert now.

Sasuke gave a slight start. Of course; that was the only name he could really put to his former life. It was reality to him, yet having never occured was no more than the nightmare Itachi had tortured him with after the Uchiha massacre. He recalled his twenty-one year old brother's words during their final battle and for the first time truly understood their meaning.

_**"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" **_

_I can see now what he meant,_ Sasuke realized. _I wonder what he would have said had I confronted him with the knowledge I have now. Was the massacre really his intent, or was he forced to carry out the orders of a sick madman in order to prevent further disaster? _He would probably never know, but Sasuke realized he didn't have to. After all, his past was only a figment of the present reality.

"It was a genjutsu," Sasuke agreed, the future mapped out for him in a brilliant winding road of possibilities. "It lasted a lifetime, almost eight years in fact, but in the end it never really happened." Itachi was well versed in the sharingan; he would uderstand.

"What did you see?" Itachi asked softly.

The truth would hurt, but in no way could Sasuke hold back from his brother the reason he had despised him with such passion. Slowly the dark tale was brought to light, from the night of the Clan's murder to the wish that had "broken the genjutsu." Itachi remained silent, asking a question here and there but otherwise giving Sasuke his avid attention. The only answer he could not offer (as in all realism there was none he could give), was the person who had laid tormented him with such a vision in the first place. A dark expression crossed Itachi's features, and Sasuke instinctively guessed his assumption.

_Danzo. _ No matter, now; the tyrant was dead, and Sasuke's secret would remain undiscovered.

Sasuke held his breath at the very end, wondering if he had gone too far and pushed his brother completely over the edge.

"I see," Itachi merely commented, studying the floor intently. He let out a ragged breath, drawing a finger through the thin layer of ash. "Then I confirmed your worst fears," he said quietly.

Sasuke froze an instant, then saw that Itachi was still staring at his hands. It was true; he had killed Uchiha Fugaku, the very event Sasuke had strived to prevent. Even so, he could not condemn his brother.

"The genjutsu was w_rong_," Sasuke replied forcefully. "In my dream you murdered our parents for nothing more than selfish gain. You didn't care, Itachi, and that's where the line was drawn. I know you wouldn't have killed ... him... if you had realized who he was; just as he wouldn't have tried to harm me if he had known he was threatening his own son."

Itachi remained silent, absorbing the information and dealing with it in his own introspective manner. "Why did you not inform me from the start," he questioned sorrowfully. "When you thought I would carry out such a horrendous deed... why did you not tell me? I would have belayed your fears. What fear drove you to such extents that you would try to assassinate me?"

"Itachi, I'm so sorry," Sasuke repeated, wanting to sink into the floor with shame. "I don't know what came over me. I was so scared that the vision would come true - "

"So you took it upon yourself to stop it," Itachi murmered. "Of course."

"I know I deserve your hatred," Sasuke choked, unable to meet his brother's solemn gaze. "I should be the one lying there crippled, not you."

Itachi snorted, some of the old ire returning to his voice. "I am far from helpless, Touto," he objected. "I am merely... set back, for a time."

A smile crept up on Sasuke unawares, despite the heavy cloud of gloom. "You used your sharingan again," he remembered with a thrill of hope.

Itachi glanced at him with mild intrigue. "You did not notice your own, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced around, pouncing on a broken mirror that lay shattered some feet away. By instinct he let his chakra paths flow towards his eyes, and he let out a yip of surprise when two tomoes appeared in each red iris.

"That's better than when I developed it the first time," he muttered to himself.

Itachi's amusement faded, replaced with a morose wistfulness. "Mine changed, too," he mentioned, holding a hand out for the shard.

Sasuke relinquished it slowly, curious to know if his suspicions would prove correct. Itachi accepted the piece of mirror gingerly, cautious not to slice his fingers. Three tomoes whirled to life, swirling together to form triple curved lines joined at the center. Sasuke held his breath, the room spinning as history replayed itself before his eyes.

"It is a poor gift in exchange for a man's life," Itachi spat, tossing the glass shard against the wall.

"Shut up, Itachi," Sasuke growled, both concerned and fed up with his brother's self pity. "It was an accident. Any one of us might have done the same. If you hadn't done something he would have killed me, so stop acting like a pessimistic martyr and get over it already!" Inside he knew he was asking too much. His own pain was still afresh from Fugaku's death, even despite the knowledge that his father had rallied for the destruction of Konoha.

Itachi shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Sasuke, you will never comprehend what it is like to kill someone you love," he said gently. He paused a moment and reconsidered, "Then again, perhaps you have already experienced it to a point."

Sasuke looked down, knowing the incident Itachi was referring to. _I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for what I did to you that morning. If I could ever take it back, rewind time again and stop myself before I took your dreams and shattered them to pieces before your eyes..._

"I am sure you understand now why I cannot escape this on my own strength," Itachi replied. "I need... time," he sighed. "That is the only thing that can heal all wounds."

"But they still leave scars," Sasuke added with a guilty expression.

Itachi started, then nodded in agreement. "Yes, there will always be scars, yet there is still the opportunity for renewal."

Sasuke took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I guess I really messed things up..." he hinted, glancing doubtfully at Itachi and pleading silently for his brother's forgiveness.

Itachi smiled genuinely, squeezing Sasuke's hand in his own blood marred fingers. "In a way, we are the same now," he indicated the stains. "You were... _right _about me in the end, Sasuke, but... I hope that by now your pursuits of vengeance are fully satiated."

Sasuke let out a muffled cry of dismay and threw his arms around Itachi's neck. _I'll never EVER hurt you again, _he vowed silently. _This time_, _I __**won't **__break my word_.

The end of the tarp moved aside, and a shriek of alarm broke the tender moment. Mikoto stood in the entrance, hands clasping her the base of her throat as she fought for air that would not come to her.

"Sas-kun? I-Ita-kun?"

"Kaasan!" Sasuke leapt to his feet, his sharingan covering the distance between him and his mother in the blink of an eye. Mikoto dropped to her knees and clutched him tightly, sobbing in relief as she stroked his hair and reassured herself that her son was still alive.

"Oba-chan? Are you crying?" Naruto entered next, his normally bright and inquisitive saphire orbs now dark with insecurity and trauma. Misso the sock doll was gone, but the lost toy was petty compared to the fact that both he and Mikoto were both alive.

"Sasuke!" Naruto let out a whoop when he saw the tearful reunion. "You're alive! And Sasuke's-Onii-San! You're okay, too!"

"Did you find your boys?" a deeper voice questioned. With some effort a massive brunette with pulverized red armor stepped inside, guiding a chubby boy alongside him.

"Choji!" Sasuke greeted, surprised and pleased to see one of his classmates.

"Kaasan, where is Tekka," Itachi noticed at once. Mikoto was instantly at his side, hushing his fears and ensuring that none of the blood smears were his own.

"Don't coddle me," Itachi glared, halting Mikoto's administrations insistently. "Where is Tekka, Kaasan?"

"He didn't come with us," Naruto spoke up, tears filling his bright blue eyes. "He - he fell over and he didn't get up again. I don't think he's coming back..." With that the blond burst into tears, turning to Mikoto for comfort.

"He will always be remembered by our family," Chouza said as he placed a firm hand on Choji's shoulder. For the first time Sasuke noticed the blood stains splattering his classmate's tunic. Blood that was not his own.

"He sacrificed his life to save my son," Chouza let out a ragged sigh. "Such a selfless act will never be forgotten."

"I know he would have thanked you," Mikoto swallowed hard, her own emotions barely held under control.

"Kaasan..." Itachi murmered, "There is something you should know..."

"Your father's dead," Mikoto spoke up before he had a chance. "I'm so sorry," she choked. Retaining her composure she added, "Perhaps it was best this way; he died fighting for what he felt was right."

Kneeling, she solemnly looked her youngest son in the eye. "Always remember your father as a hero, Sasuke. Don't think about his betrayal, neither to Itachi nor to Konoha. Remember your father for what he used to be, and always know that he died trying to protect your future."

Sasuke swallowed hard, exchanging a glance with Itachi. His face burning with shame, the elder Uchiha turned away. No words were exchanged, but they both knew; the truth behind Fugaku's death would never be revealed to their mother.

"I promise, Kaasan," Sasuke swore. Mikoto smiled, keeping a brave front until she could weep for her loss in private.

"That's my own grown-up son," she complimented. "You would have made your father proud."

Ayama, meanwhile, was looking very lost and unsure as she watched from the sidelines. Sasuke felt sorry for her, as it appeared that her parents had not yet been confirmed dead or alive.

_I wonder if she has anyone to go to right now; any family whatsoever?_

Not that Sasuke wanted his mother to consider _adopting_ the brat, of course, but every girl needed someone to lean on in a time of crisis. He was beginning to wonder if Itachi would have to reluctantly take up that position when the tarp swung open again and Shisui stepped through.

"Everyone's here?" he asked brusquely, openly relieved even though he had little time to glory in the fact. His single remaining eye, the other bandaged with a strip of blue cloth, swept across the enclosure to locate both Sasuke and Itachi.

"The Hokage is dead," Shisui announced gravely. With admiration he mentioned, "He held back the entire first wave almost single handed. The effort drained too much chakra, however... the rest is history. Danzo and the instigators of the coup were also destroyed." There was a sadistic light in Shisui's gaze as he mentioned Danzo, and Sasuke had an idea of e_xactly_ who struck the killing blow.

"They pulled some creepy blonde lady in to negotiate a peace treaty," Shisui continued, uselessly brushing ash from his filthy garments. "I'm supposed to go in and represent the Uchiha." He sighed and muttered to himself, "Blast, and I thought I was done with meetings."

"D-do you know if anyone returned to the village yet," Ayama asked tearfully, twisting her faded pink scarf in her hands. "My... my p-parents..."

Shisui stiffened, wetting his lips nervously. "They found your parents, Ayama," he apologized softly. "Your mother refused to leave before the fighting started. I'm sorry, but..."

Ayama gulped convulsively, fighting to appear strong and failing miserably. Throwing her arms around Shisui's neck, she cried her heart out on his shoulder. Shisui stood at a loss for a moment before akwardly patting Ayama's back.

"Um... it'll be okay," he stuttered, looking to Mikoto with a silent plea for help. Understanding Shisui's predicament, Mikoto generously stepped in, offering a mother's comfort when the frightened girl needed it most.

"Um... yeah, gotta go, um... Hokage meeting..." Shisui cleared his throat and hastily made his exit.

Grateful for a lull in the excitement, Sasuke collapsed against the wall next to his brother and leaned his head back. Naruto plopped down beside him and hugged his knees to his chest.

"I'm scared," he whispered. "Are - are we going to die now, Sasuke?"

To the bewilderment of all present, Sasuke barked a laugh, his lips twisting in a crooked grin. Only he could comprehend why he felt more at ease now than he had weeks before.

Tsunade was back, the only person Sasuke had considered capable enough to take up the role as Konoha's leader. If she was prepared to negotiate with Shisui, the one Uchiha who seemed to have any common sense, the surviving members of the Clan were in good hands. Sarutobi was dead, an offense that would count against them, but his replacement would ensure justice was also meted out for the crimes committed against the Uchiha; prominently, the forced removal of Shisui's eye.

What was even greater, Sasuke realized with a glow of anticipation, was that with Tsunade in charge the hospitals would be radically altered for the better. Maybe there was even a chance she could undo some of the damage they had inflicted upon Itachi. It might be too late now, but there was always hope.

_Yes_, Sasuke realized with a chuckle_, Everything is finally going to change for the better._

Outside the enclosure, the smog cleared for just a moment and the sun shone brilliantly against the blue horizon.

** . .. . . .. . . .. . .**

** High on sugar and EXCITED 'CAUSE THE STORY'S ALMOST FINISHED! :D:D:D:D**

** *Ahem* Please review. **

** ;)**


	36. Flying Into the Sun

**I found out that that if you spell pro**_**d**_**i**_**g**_**y as pro**_**g**__**i**__**d**_**y instead, the urban dictionary translates it as "A stupid person who thinks they're a prodigy, but isn't." **

**Sorry, Itachi, hope I spelled it right when mentioning you...**

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later...<em>

Sasuke flipped midair, five chidori laced kunai sweeping from his fingers and clashing against several others, redirecting their flight and sending them directly into the center of the targets. He ended with a neat twist, landing in a perfect crouch at the base of the forest line. Nodding proudly as he inspected his handiwork, he gathered his weapons pouch and left the knives in their targets, his marksmanship displayed for all to see.

_I'm really becoming the youngest prodigy now,_ he smirked as he headed back to the small compound on the outskirts of the forest.

The Land of Waves, known for its nigh impenetrable barrier of mist and its inner ethereal beauty, had welcomed the refugees of the Uchiha Revolution with open arms. A few had accepted this opportunity, eager to escape the tragedy of the "Killers Night," however many had declined the offer and chosen to remain in the village where they were born.

Thanks to Shisui's negotiations with the Godaime Hokage, the remaining members of the Clan had been permitted to return to society and begin their lives anew, with one notable change in the government: astounded by the young Uchiha's dedication to maintaining peace between both the village and his own people, Tsunade had determined a treaty that favored both Uchiha and Senju. As fifth Hokage, she would maintain a government which the Uchiha would respect, and in exchange she would train one of their own as the Rokudaime Hokage.

Sasuke grinned as he recalled Shisui's reaction when he was assigned the position. As always, he complained morosely about how much he hated politics and why he never really wanted to take up the job in the first place. Shisui was clearly delighted with the prospect, however, with the exception that he smuggled all his paperwork to Itachi when he thought Tsunade wasn't looking.

_He'll make a great leader, _Sasuke mused, waving to one of the residents he passed. _Konoha will never be the same, of course, but maybe that's what the village needs. A dedicated, peace loving, sugar-high wacko who wears fluffy cat ears and ditches his homework on his younger cousin._ Shisui would certainly revolutionize the entire shinobi world once he took up the office.

_I can just imagine... He'll make his representatives wear funny hats and the other villages will have to pay candy in tribute. Tsunade has no idea what reign of terror she is creating._

"Look, Kaasan! I caught you the biggest frog ever! Isn't he the greatest?"

Naruto's gleeful shout carried over the sounds of construction as the residents of Waves reconstructed their humble village. The blond darted up to Mikoto, oblivious to her cringing laugh as she tried to please her adopted son _without_ touching the grotesque toad in his hands. Naruto, for his part, looked happier than he ever had in his life. He had a family of his own now; a mother he adored, an older brother to look up to, and another sibling his own age to bully the other children when they were mean to him. Naruto even had a stuffed animal to replace Misso; a bright orange frog plushie named Tonkotsu which Mikoto had carefully hand crafted as a memorable gift for "the poor orphan boy who had been neglected far too long."

_I wonder how his future will turn out now,_ Sasuke considered, watching the hyperactive blond jabber on about his love of amphibians.

Many things had changed, and Sasuke could only guess what surprises the following years would bring. He and Naruto would be re-enrolled in the Konoha ninja academy in two weeks, and if the jinchuriki's scores remained the same there was a chance they might still remain on the same team. Naruto still knew nothing of the beast sealed inside himself, but that would be revealed in good time. At least he was no longer facing open rejection from the village; Shisui had seen to that.

The nine rookies had all survived the Killers Night, but their lives had also been altered. Sakura's parents had been crushed under the building that buried Iruka, yet she had gained a sister by way of Yamanaka Ino, whose parents had seen to it that their daughter's "shy little friend" should be looked after properly. Ino had abandoned much of her sense of competition, as she was now more concerned about losing Sakura's friendship than gaining Sasuke's affections.

Hinata and Neji had also been orphaned by the attack, the Hyuuga clan leader dead at Fugaku's hand. Hinata was declared heir to the Hyuuga clan, and was currently being raised to take her place with confidence as the leader of her people.

Shikamaru and Shino had been relatively unaffected by the events, save that they both had to face the same grisly scene of the aftermath that changed many a young academy student's view of the shinobi life.

Kiba, on the other hand, was plagued by the death of his sister, Hana, and he honored her memory by determining to become one of the greatest dog trainers in history. Akamaru was already well under way, pushed to his limits and beyond due to his master's fervency.

As for Itachi...

Sasuke shuddering as he recalled how close it had been. Itachi's life was a miracle in itself. Only a short time after the battle was declared at an end, he had collapsed from both the mental and physical trauma he had suffered during the past seventy-two hours. For two days his life hung on the balance as he struggled for each breath, the medics never leaving his side. Twice he stopped breathing, and Sasuke feared he had lost his brother.

It was thanks to Tsunade that Itachi made almost a complete recovery in the end. Barking orders at the scurrying medics, she focused everything she had into saving the life of the young Uchiha who, according to Shisui, had sacrificed all he had in his attempt to prevent the coup d'etat from coming to pass.

Tsunade's efforts were not without reward; Itachi's lungs were strengthened, stopping in its tracks the fatal, corrosive infection which later would have developed into the same disease that, unbenownst to Sasuke, had weakened Itachi considerably during their final battle. Although his former prowress would never be regained, Sasuke was confident his brother was yet destined to become a powerful shinobi.

Itachi was now leaning against a fence with a bored expression as a white haired man with sunglasses chewed him out for being an "impertinent brat who was going to get in trouble for interfering where his pointed little nose didn't belong." Gato soon found himself diving head first in the lake, followed by the last three of his goons who hadn't fled at the sight of Itachi's mangekyo.

Wiping his hands off nonchallantly, Itachi shot his brother a wink and bent to assist Tazuna with the stack of boards he had been lifting. Itachi was more at ease these days, as though a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. In all manners of respect this was true: no longer expected to behave as both the Leaf's and the Uchiha's promised savior, he was permitted to relax his calloused demeanor and experience his first six months of being a perfectly normal shinobi.

Not that anything was normal with Itachi, of course; most fourteen year olds weren't expected to develop mangekyo or toss crime lords over their shoulder without breaking a sweat, but with the lack of his father's compelling and Danzo's overbearance, Itachi was finding more reason to smile. He still was annoyingly serene and collected for someone his age, but he found more opportunities to openly prove that he cared.

The truth behind Fugaku's final demise stayed between Sasuke and Itachi. It was their dark secret, just as was the story concerning Sasuke's past life in the "genjutsu." Even Shisui didn't know for sure who killed their father, though Sasuke wondered if he always suspected.

"Hey, cousin! Tell me your brother isn't trying to kill himself all over again!"

Sasuke grinned as Shisui flashed to Itachi's side, grabbing his end of the stack of boards as though afraid he would drop the load on his toes.

"Shisui, I was handling it fine," Itachi growled, earning a roll of the eyes from Shisui.

"Yes, and the bruise on your forehead is just a splotch of paint. What'd you do, drop a hammer on your head?"

Kaiza laughed. "Pretty close," he admitted. "I'm afraid that was my fault, though. I didn't realize he was working right under me."

Another fact that had been changed by Sasuke's time flip; with Itachi officially labeled the "Guardian of Waves," Gato had been intercepted before he could take over the unsuspecting village. Inari's adopted father was still alive, and the boy himself was already looking up to Naruto as his hero.

_ NARUTO? Of all people? You would think he would consider Itachi to be his role model instead. What is it with kids and admiring the dobe?_

Perhaps Naruto's open and blatant personality was what made him such a winner among the Wave children. Even now he ran to Shisui, begging him for his opinion on the salamander, two frogs, and three giant toads riding on his head and shoulders. Shisui inspected each with great care, his serious expression backfired by the bright pink scarf tied around his head.

Contrary to the expectations of Tsunade, Shisui refused to accept a replacement for the eye Danzo stole from him. His varying patches proved both a symbol and comic relief to many who had suffered deeply from the Killers Night. Every day Shisui seemed to be wearing a different color, from polka dots to dinosaur prints to solid patterns for formal occasions. The cloth tied around his head spoke clearly that the Uchiha Revolution could not be blamed solely on the clan it was named for. Both sides had been responsible and had paid dearly for the bloody night. Shisui was living proof that Senju and Uchiha could both survive and move past the tragedy to accept each other as allies once more.

Not that _everyone _could be considered an asset to the village, as Sasuke noted when he saw a familiar pearl and crimson kimono swirl into the clearing. _I am __**so **__grateful she decided to remain in the village instead of accepting Kaasan's offer to stay with us._

Ayama waved brightly at him, her former disdain muted in light of a sudden burst of maturity she had recognized after her parents' death. She waltzed towards Shisui and Itachi, the latter stepping back too far and almost falling back into the pond. Shisui's hand lashed out and grasped his cousin's shirt collar, preventing a horribly indignified memory for the poor, traumatized teenager.

"Well, hello, _princess,_" Shisui greeted between his teeth as Itachi flailed for balance. "For what blessed occasion should you so grace us with your presence today?"

Ayama tossed her head, waltzing forward with one hand primly set upon her swaying hip. "It is Itachi's birthday," she reminded, dropping for once the "kun" suffix at the end.

"That was yesterday," Shisui remarked sourly. "Don't you ever keep appointments?"

"Mikoto-San advised that I wait until the celebrations were over," Ayama replied airily. "After all, it was a family party and I observed that you took great care not to invite me."

"You're quite bright for your age," Shisui quipped. "Now why don't you take that dazzling brilliance elsewhere and stop giving my cousin a heart attack?"

Ayama smirked wickedly and dangled a pink and white bag in front of his nose. "You would not even ask for what reason I should come this far?"

"Because you're an idiot?"

Ayama's eyes narrowed and she stuck her nose in the air. "Fine. See if I care whether or not you like pocky."

"You just do that - wait! Did you say... pocky?" Shisui's demeanor changed drastically and he made a dive for the bag. Ayama snatched it away, her two tomoed sharingan twirling merrily.

"Sorry, I heard that bribes only work on the weak willed," she trilled softly. Taking a small package out of the bag, she handed it to Sasuke.

"I asked Mikoto-San this time; she said you like tomatoes."

Sasuke accepted the small carton reluctantly, wondering if it had been poisoned. Shisui leapt forward with a voracious expression, sneaking a peek and whimpering when the bag was taken away.

"That's strawberry pocky," he said hopefully.

"And dango for Itachi-kun," Ayama added, handing a second package to the one adressed. "Of course, I would not consider that you would be interested in a gift from the "spiteful she-vixen.'"

"That's "spiteful, impertinent, bratty, troublesome, little she-vixen,'" Shisui corrected as he darted for the forbidden treats. "This is a bribe, isn't it? How'd you know pocky was my favorite?"

"I just watched you shop with your cousin," Ayama smirked. "It was really quite easy."

Shisui snorted, irritated that his attempts were yet thwarted. "You should've been a shinobi, twerp."

"There is still a chance," Ayama allowed, removing a pocky stick and dangling it in front of his nose. "I always did want to marry a Hokage. I shall be eighteen in a very few short years."

Shisui glared, snatching the pocky stick and turning his back to her. "Sorry, I just vowed to remain single for life. When did you stop chasing my cousin, anyhow?"

"When did you stop calling me an ugly toad behind my back?"

"Irrelevant question," Shisui snorted. "I still think you're a two faced villain with delusions of competing in a beauty contest with a salamander."

"As if you are not a thick headed, clumsy oaf of a chimpanze yourself," Ayama retaliated heatedly.

"And quite happy to admit it," Shisui said cheekily, sneaking another pocky stick.

Ayama sniffed derisively, dangling the bag from one finger. "So, is a bribe enough to convince you to allow me to visit Mikoto-San un-apprehended?"

Shisui regarded the sweets for an instant before snatching the box and scarfing down another of his favorite candies. "Five minutes, no interference," he promised.

Ayama tossed her head primly, heading down the worn path with a dancer's step. Shisui's eyes followed her until Itachi noisily cleared his throat.

"One word, cousin," Shisui swore, casting a dark glare on his shorter relative, "And you're going going for a swim in the most disgusting, miry swamp I can find."

Itachi smirked in response, stuffing the dango pack in his pocket and returning to assist a bemused Tazuna. Shisui looked down the path again, watching the pink and white patch of color disappear over the hill.

"You know," he admitted, "She's not that bad once you get to know her. Some of her insults are rather creative when you think about it."

Sasuke just stared at him, shaking his head.

"What?" Shisui defended himself. "Have you ever tried holding a verbal sparring match with a porcupine before? Those things are dangerous?"

"You like her," Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, no comment from I'm-smarter-than-my-older-cousin here concerning - I do _not_ like her!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"You're acting childish."

"You're only nine, you're not the one to talk here!"

"Are you sure you're destined to be Hokage?"

Shisui shoved a pocky stick in his cousin's mouth, and Sasuke gagged on the sugary texture.

"Chew on that for a while and tell me I was sweet talking that old hag who's been tormenting Itachi."

Sasuke glared at his cousin, wondering if it was permissable to knock out a couple of the future Rokudaime Hokage's teeth. Shisui shoved his shoulder, almost knocking him into the lake, and with a cackle of mirth the battle for justice commenced.

Some distance away a masked figure watched the two Uchiha, scorning their childish atics. The one standing some distance away he had anticipated for his own key to vengeance, before the boy had been broken and remade, warped into a petty object of nobility that revulsed him to the core. Bitterly disappointed he turned away, disgusted by the turn of events. He would have his revenge, eventually. Now was not the time, however.

The crippled raven was useless to him now. A powerful shinobi he may become, but his moment of crisis had come and gone in a forenight with only his pathetic, _respectable _cousin to guide his way. _He _could have offered the boy the chance to become invincible. Now the prodigy was only another tool of Konoha, his potential wasted in this poor excuse of a community.

There would be others, however; he had but to bide his time and wait for the perfect one to come along. The young hawk was showing promise in spite of his brother's overbearing potential. Indeed, he would watch this one and wait for the opportune moment to arrive.

Slipping into the shadows, the Unnamed One passed a hand over his mask and vanished in a burst of spirals.

Sasuke tensed as a chakra signature flickered close by, dark and powerful as Orochimaru's had been. He shuddered and glanced over his shoulder. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention, and with a shrug he locked the suspicion away for future knowledge. At the present moment he refused to consider anything that would ruin a perfect day. Shisui was here for a visit, Itachi was safe and alive, and the future held more possibilities than ever before.

Even if a certain blond idiot caused a mortified Tsunami to faint as he performed a sexy-no-jutsu in front of the entire village.

Leaping after his adopted brother with the vow to murder him slowly, Sasuke tore after Naruto without even bothering to activate his sharingan. Until the dobe discovered his potential as a jinchuriki, why bother? He'd catch up to him eventually.

Overhead the sun slowly dipped into the horizon, and a raven tested its newly healed wings and took to flight once more.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finally finished another story! :D <strong>

**This fic was conspired to settle a two year long grudge against Sasuke after he stupidly and ungratefully crippled his brother permanently in another thrice cursed story. (Wow, I really need to take the fictional world less seriously.) Now whenever I get mad at Sasuke I can re-read the poisoning chapter and cackle madly as he suffers from a guilt trip. XD**


End file.
